Pokémon: A New Journey
by Duke
Summary: Four young trainers set out to become masters but must traverse through the new dangers in their ever-changing world.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
(Note: More of my fic can be seen at http://www.angelfire.com/ego/andthen)**  
**

  
It was a late-afternoon day. As I was walking down the city streets, I looked at all the stores that sold Pokémon items. From shirts to potions to soviniers. I walked to the Vermilion City Gym and watched Lt. Surge beat up a couple weak trainers with his Raichu. Surge didn't have any trouble at all. A little while afterwards, I went up to my brother's friend, Amy's, house. I had some of her delicious brownies and played a game of tag with her own Raichu. After the game, she offered me some hot tea.   
"Still can't find a Pokémon?" she asked me.   
"Nope. Professor Oak won't have any ready, tame Pokémon for weeks" I told her.   
"That's a shame" she told me.   
"Wish I could use Raichu. It would be able to win easily for me" I said.   
"Of course, you wouldn't really be training it now, would you?" she asked me.   
"Guess not" I replied back.   
After saying good-bye to Amy & Raichu, I headed down to Route 11, near the Diglett's Cave, to catch a Pokémon. My brother, Zach, gave me a Poké Ball after he quit his Pokémon journey thanks to family problems. I searched for some good Pokémon, but all I could find were weak Pidgeys. I spotted a Drowzee as I was heading home.   
"All right! A Psychic-type will be useful!" I shouted.   
Unfortunately, Drowzee woke up & heard me. It then teleported away.   
"Perfect. How am I supposed to get a Pokémon at this rate?" I asked myself.   
As I was heading home, I decided to watch the boats sail in and out of the harbor. Just then, I heard a bike riding up behind me. I turned around, and barely got out of the way before a bike skid past me. I looked at the rider and it was none other than Randy, the guy I hate the most in the entire world. I shifted my brown, wavy hair and dusted off my blue shirt with a yellow stripe.   
"Geez Matt, you ARE too slow" Randy said, laughing at me.   
"What do you want sleezball?" I told him.   
"I just wanted to know if my dear friend finally managed to capture a Pokémon?" Randy asked.   
"Why do you want to know?" I asked him.   
"Cause I wanted to show you this!" Randy exclaimed, as he enlarged a Poké Ball and opened it.   
"Fetch'd Far Far!" the strange bird Pokémon squaked.   
"I got Farfetch'd here from a contest from Silph. I won first place and got Farfetch'd. The thing is, this one is more powerful than any of that old geezer, Oak's, Pokémon!" Randy told me in a snotty voice.   
This got me down even more. This means he's going to start his journey way before me, and I'll never be able to beat him! For some reason, Randy has always found to like picking on me. Probably because I'm not as strong as him or maybe it's because he has won so many competitions. I just shrugged him off and went home. Randy yelled something at me and laughed his head off. I ignored what he said.   
At home, I was eating dinner with Zach & my dad, while mom was washing dishes.   
"Hey Zach, I got a question"   
"Shoot little bro" Zach said.   
"Do you think I could have one of your Pokémon as a starter?" I asked my brother.   
"Sorry little guy. I need to use them to help with the rebuilding of the S.S. Anne into the S.S. Aqua. Tell ya what. When we're done, I'll letcha have one, OK?" Zach replied.   
"OK I guess" I said back, and sighed. By the time he gets done, Oak will have new starters in.   
I had put my dishes in the sink when Mom asked me to take the trash out.   
It was about 9:00 PM and was really dark outside. I turned on the porch light so I could see. As I opened the dumpster to put the trash in, something flew out. Startled, I fell over and dropped the bag. I shook my head and looked up. There was something on the roof. A small, blue figure spead it's wings and lunged at me. Luckily, I dodged it. The creature flew around and attacked me again. This time it got part of my shirt.   
"Sure is fast" I told myself. I wondered what I was going to do when I saw the garden hose a few feet away. Dodging the monsters next sweep, I grabbed the hose, turned it to max, and attached the spray head on.   
I aimed the hose at whatever the thing was, as it came back again. Taking aim, I fired the hose, and struck the monster. It flew back a few yards, shook its head, and charged again. I shot a couple more blasts, but the monster dodged. I managed to get part of the wing, and the monster landed on the side of the house. Knowing this was my one chance, I grabbed the Poké Ball from my pocket, enlarged it, and threw it. It slammed into the creature, opened up, and gobbled the monster up. The ball shook a few seconds, then sealed whatever it was inside. Surprised, I walked up to the Poké Ball and picked it up. I smiled, and jumped up and down, acting like a lunatic.   
"Wahoo! I finally captured a Pokémon! All right! I gotta tell everyone!"   
I shouted and ran back into the house.   
"What was all the ruckuss dear?" Mom asked me.  
"Oh nothing much, except that I finally got my first Pokémon!" I exclaimed.   
Everyone was surprised. Zach wanted to know what I caught. I grabbed the Poké Ball and opened it. Out popped the blue creature as it flew around the kitchen.   
"Bat Bat! Zu-bat!" it yelled.   
"Whoa, a Zubat. What's one of those doing out here?" Zach asked.   
"Who cares. I caught it and I'm gonna use it!" I shouted.   
Mom & Dad were proud of me. They called Professor Oak & told him the good news. He agreed to see me tomorrow morning. That night, I could barely sleep..   
I let my brand new Zubat hang from the ceiling to sleep. The next morning, after breakfast, I gathered my things and went down to the dock with Zach. He got out our small speedboat that we managed to get dirt cheap, and drove me & Zubat to Professor Oak's. When we finally got there, Zach told me to get back to Vermilion as soon as I can. I promised him & ran up the steps to Oak's lab. Inside were dozens of Pokémon.   
"Ah, you're finally here!" Oak said, "Here is your Pokédex & 5 Poké Balls for you to start out with" Oak told me.   
After getting my stuff, I left his lab and headed out to Route 1. Zubat followed close behind. Soon after getting onto the Route, I put my backpack down and searched for some Pokémon. There were nothing but Pidgeys. I sighed and decided one would have to do. I was about to throw a Poké Ball when I heard a rustling. I looked behind me and a Rattata was digging through my backpack! It took a snack cake from my pack and ran off. I chased after it, and soon enough dived for the Rattata. I missed, but sent the rat crashing against a rock. Dizzy, the Rattata just laid there. I took the opportunity to throw a Poké Ball. It slammed on Rattata, and after a few seconds, clamped shut on it. Estatic, I showed my catch to Zubat. No sooner had I grabbed my backpack did I spot a strange bird. I whipped open my Pokédex to analyze.   
"Spearow. A Flying-type Pokémon. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will often attack other Pokémon and humans."   
"Cool. A Pokémon like that would make a great catch! OK Rattata! I choose you!" I yelled as I threw the Poké Ball.  
Rattata stood, poised for battle. Spearow saw Rattata and decided it was lunch time. Spearow flew at my Pokémon and pecked it hard. Rattata flew back. I called for a Tackle, but it didn't do a whole lot of damage. Spearow flew up in the air, grabbed Rattata's tail, and slammed it against a rock. Weak, Spearow went in for the kill. Luckily, I was able to return Rattata before it became Spearow food. I next called Zubat. Zubat flew high into the air, ready for battle. Spearow tried pecking, but Zubat was too fast, and out flew Spearow.   
"OK Zubat! Time for Wing Attack!" I shouted to my Pokémon.   
Zubat nodded and flew straight at Spearow. Smacking it with it's wing. Spearow rolled back, but shook it off. Zubat repeated a few more times, and I threw a Poké Ball. The ball fell to the ground, shook a few times, and stopped. I captured my third Pokémon! I grabbed the Poké Ball from the ground and petted Zubat for its good job. I decided it was time to head to the PokéCenter in Viridian, but as I started, a boy came up to me and stopped me.   
"Sorry kid, if ya want to pass through here, you have to beat me in a Pokémon Battle!" the boy said.   
"Heh. I accept that challenge!" I replied.   
"But if you lose, I get your Pokémon!" he said.  
"What?" I asked in surprise.   
The boy grabbed a Poké Ball and threw it. Out popped a two-headed bird.. I pointed my Pokédex at it.   
"Doduo, the flightless Pokémon. Because its wings are so small, it cannot fly. However, it can run at high veloicities"   
"All right then, I'll choose Spearow!" I shouted.  
"Spearrrrrrr!" exclaimed the bird.   
The battle began. Doduo tried pecking Spearow but Spearow easily dodged it and pecked Doduo. Using Leer, Spearow frightened Doduo to get an open shot. Eventually, Spearow managed to weave in and out between Doduo's heads, pecking it repeatedly, and making the two heads tie each other up. Beaten, the boy recalled Doduo. He decided to use a Pidgey next. I figured this would be easy. Pidgey tried to Gust, but Spearow was too fast and pecked Pidgey hard. Pidgey tried to blind Spearow with Sand Attack, but Spearow's Growl overcame the sand. Spearow then gave one final Peck and Pidgey fainted. Calmly, the trainer recalled his Pokémon. I figured I had this wrapped up, however he called out his top Pokémon.   
"Pidge-yo!" called the Pokémon.   
It was Spearow vs. Pidgeotto. My Spearow tried to Peck, but Pidgeotto was faster. It sent my Spearow crashing to the ground. It tried to get back up, but the Pidgeotto grabbed it with its talons and pecked repeatedly until Spearow was beaten. I recalled my Pokémon. Since Rattata was too weak to fight, I had only one option.   
"OK Zubat! Let's do it!" I shouted.   
Zubat flew into battle, but the boy made some finger motions, and Pidgeotto used Whirlwind to blow the bat away. Zubat hit a tree and was knocked out.   
"Hey that's cheating!" I shouted.   
"I do what I have to to win" he replied.  
I picked up Spearow and let him rest near me. I had only one choice left. I picked my last Poké Ball and threw it. Out popped Rattata. Still weak, Rattata didn't seem to have a chance. Pidgeotto attacked, and hit Rattata in the jaw, knocking Rattata back a few feet. It got up again and Tackled Pidgeotto, but it didn't do much damage. Then Pidgeotto clawed Rattata as it fell to the ground. The bird flew into the air & dived to finish it.   
"Rattata! Quick Attack!" I shouted to my Pokémon.   
Rattata did as it was told and jumped towards the bird, sending it to the ground. Pidgeotto recovered in time, but Rattata jumped on it and rode it into the sky. Pidgeotto twirled around & around trying to make Rattata fall, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, Rattata was thrown off, but not after chomping down on Pidgeotto's wing. The bird cried in agony as Rattata came down and slammed the bird hard to the ground. It bounced off the ground and onto a rock, fainting it. The trainer recalled his Pokémon, stunned. I ran up to Rattata and hugged it.   
"You did it Rattata! I'm so proud of you!" I shouted.   
Angry at his loss, the bird trainer called another Pidgeotto,and said to use Gust on me & my Pokémon. We got caught in a tornado.   
"I always get what I want" said the bird keeper.   
It looked like I had it, when I saw Zubat awaken from earlier. In a desperation move, I shouted an order.   
"Zubat! Use Supersonic!" I yelled out.   
Zubat had no idea what was going on until it saw the Pidgeotto. Obeying my command, Zubat sent out sonic waves that made the Pidgeotto scream loudly, stopping their Gust. Rattata, Spearow, & I fell down hard after the Gust ended. Confused, the Pidgeotto accidentally Gusted itself, thus catching the bird keeper in the tornado. As the tornado went away, I thanked Zubat.   
Zubat nodded, but could barely fly. I picked up Rattata, Spearow & Zubat.   
"I am very proud of all of you today" I said to them.   
All three gave a weak smile. I smiled back.  
"What do you say we rest up in Viridian?" I asked.   
With that, I carried my Pokémon into Viridian City, and into the Pokémon Center.   



	2. Battle for the Badge

Chapter 2: Battle of the Badge  


  
I had just gotten into the Pokémon Center. My Pokémon were still weak from the battle with the bird keeper. Nurse Joy collected my Pokémon and took them to the intensive care room. While waiting for my Pokémon to heal, I got something to eat. On my way there, I noticed an old, seemily abandoned building. When I went to go see what it was, I saw that it was a Pokémon Gym.   
"All right! I'm going to get my first badge!", I said.   
"Ha! Don't you know that building's been closed for months now?", a strage old man said.   
"I guess not," I said, and left depressed. Little did I know that that was actually the Gym Leader.   
Anyways, I got back just in time to see my Pokémon all better. All of them instantly lit up when they saw me.   
"ZU-BAT!" "SPEARRRRROOOOWWWW" "RRRRRATTATA!"   
I thanked Nurse Joy and left. After getting some Potions and other items, I came into the Viridian Forest. I knew this place had lots of Pokémon, and I was gonna capture them. No sooner did I go in when I saw a strange worm Pokémon. I brought out my Pokédex.   
"Weedle. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarentees that anyone will 'get the point' right where it hurts."   
Time for me to catch another Pokémon! I wondered which Pokémon I should send out.   
"I know! Spearow, go!"   
I threw the Poké Ball and out popped Spearow. Time to do battle!   
"Spearow! Peck, now!"   
As Spearow pecked, the Weedle became injured. Soon enough, the Weedle was ready for capture. As I threw the Poké Ball, it landed on the Weedle and sucked it up. I was very tense when the red light on the Poké Ball blinked, but soon it locked.   
"Yes! I caught a Weedle!"   
That was 4 Pokémon to my collection so far. Proud of my achievement, I frolicked through the woods. Soon enough I saw a strange bird. I analyzed it.   
"Pidgeotto. An evolved form of Pidgey. Although Pidgey was gentle, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution."   
"Hmmph. I'll show it who's dangerous around here. Weedle, let's go!"   
Instantly Weedle came out. Pidgeotto saw it and attacked. Weedle was badly injured.   
"Return Weedle! Go Zubat!"   
Zubat flew toward the angry bird.   
"Zubat, Leech Life now!"   
Zubat managed to bite Pidgeotto's wing, and began to drain life energy from it. Soon it was weakened enough to capture. As I threw my Poké Ball, it got blocked by another Poké Ball. I looked up to see my arch-rival, Randy.   
"What's a chump like you doing in a place like this? I'd thought you would still be back in Vermilion trying to get your first Pokémon!"   
"It just so happens I did get a Pokémon. I've already got 4!"   
"Just four? I've got 10!"   
"So what are you doing here then?"   
"Trying to capture more Pokémon. I want all I can so I can show them this!"   
He pulled out a weird, boulder-shaped object from his jacket.   
"A Boulderbadge! You already got a badge!"   
"That's right loser! After I got it I came down to see where you were. I heard you were in here, and I wanted to see if you captured weaklings like yourself."   
This started to get me angry. He was always trying to show me up, but I've had it.   
"I'll show you! I challenge you! Spearow go!"   
"I accept. Poké ball, go!"   
Out of Randy's Poké ball came a strange creature. Time to analyze.   
"Mankey. A fighting Pokémon. It's strength is great and has great speed, proving difficult to capture."   
"All right then, Spearow, Fury Attack!" Spearow's Fury Attack managed to defeat Mankey easily.   
"Time to get serious! Krabby, Vicegrip!"   
Out of the Poké Ball came a crab Pokémon which grabbed Spearow and slammed it to the ground. I called back Spearow and sent out Rattata.   
"Krabby, Bubble, now!"   
"Rattata, Quick Attack!"   
Krabby was quick, but its attack missed and Rattata was faster and knocked it down from the side. Randy called back Krabby and sent out Oddish. It used Absorb to steal some of Rattata's power, but Rattata Tackled it. Oddish used Sleep Powder, but Rattata used Quick Attack, and knocked Oddish into it's own powder. Calling back a sleeping Oddish, Randy sent out his top Pokémon, Farfetch'd. It easily defeated Rattata. Next I sent out Weedle. I forgot about the battle against Pidgeotto until it was too late.   
"This will be easy! Farfetch'd, Peck!"   
Farfecth'd was diving to strike, and if I didn't do something, Weedle was toast.   
"Weedle, String Shot now!"   
The String shot managed to restrain Farfetch'd, much to Randy's displeasure. He called back Farfetch'd and ran into the jungle. I was going to shout at him, but I noticed something with Weedle, It covered itself with string shot and evolved.   
"Kakuna. A transitional stage in the Weedle evolution. This Pokémon is incapable of moving, and cannot attack."   
"All right Weedle!" I shouted with joy.   
Later, on my way to Pewter, a kid was downed and was sadly walking back through the forest. I asked him who he was and why he was going back into the forest. He told me his name was Josh and he was going back in the forest because a bully beat him and wouldn't allow him passage into Pewter. I objected to this and demanded to be taken to him. When we got to Pewter, I saw a member of the Jr. Trainer Pokémon school. He looked at me and sneered.   
"He got kicked out of the school and he's getting revenge this way" said Josh.   
"So, this is the best the school can throw at me! Prepare to be defeated! 2 on 2!" said the bully, who said his name was Adam.   
"Kakuna, go!" "Diglett go!" The tiny little mole popped out of its ball. Time to go to work. Diglett digged underground and popped out just as Kakuna hardened. Diglett tried to Slash, but it got stuck with a Poison Sting. Poisoned, it was weak enough. I called for a String Shot and Diglett was all wrapped up. Angry, Adam called back his Diglett and called out a Sandshrew. This thing was obviously his strongest Pokémon, so I recalled Kakuna and sent out Zubat.  
"Zubat, go! Use your Wing Attack!"   
Zubat's Wing attack did patial damage to Sandshrew, which countered with a damaging Slash attack.   
"Zubat! Use your Supersonic!"   
Zubat managed to connect and confuse Sandshrew, which gave Zubat time to do it's special attack. Leech Life. It sucked away Sandshrew's health some, but Sandshrew broke free and tackled Zubat, fainting it. I recalled it and wearily sent out Kakuna. That Dig attack hurt it a lot, and now Kakuna was up against a tough Sandshrew. The little creature ran at the cocoon, and slashed it. However, all that did was open up the front of the cocoon The opening glowed white, and something came out of it. It was a Beedrill! I had my very own Beedrill! The giant bug towered over Sandshrew, and made quick work of it using its Twineedle attack. Adam, angry at his loss, decided to fight me directly, but was stopped by the administrator of the Jr. Trainer school. Adam protested, but the administrator dragged him away & thanked me for defeating him. Josh was amazed at my fighting skills. I asked him if he wanted to come along with me, and he said sure. Josh wanted to be the greatest Pokémon enthusiest, and this is a good way of accomplishing it. Now all I have to do is get a Boulderbadge.   
I stepped into the Pewter Gym after getting my Pokémon healed. Inside, was a spiky-haird guy wearing a orange shirt and green vest. In the stands I could see a kid with a red hat and blue jacket with a Pikachu and a red-haired girl with a yellow shirt. The match with the gym leader, Brock, was about to begin. I sent out Zubat, and he sent out Onix, which was huge! It towered over Zubat, who was scared stiff. As Onix tackled, Zubat ran away. It's Supersonic and Wing Attacks didn't seem to affect Onix, and Zubat wasn't able to pirce through Onix's skin to Leech Life away. Zubat was defeated easily and I was embarassed. Josh met up with me and showed me his Technical Machine Development Kit, which his dad at Silph Co. wanted him to try out. He said that Flying Pokémon normally are weak against Rock, but Zubat could put its high speed to good use. The next day, I demanded a rematch with Brock. He had to accept.   
"Go Geodude!" Brock yelled. "Beedrill, go!" It was Beedrill vs. Geodude.  
"Beedrill, Fury Attack, now!"   
Beedrill pounded Geodude with multiple stinger hits. Geodude didn't give up easily, and tackled Beedrill. The bee flew up in the air, as I called for Pin Missle, which slammed Geodude against a rock and out of the match. Brock withdrew Geodude and sent out Onix, which creamed Beedrill. So I sent out Zubat. Time to put the plan into action.   
"Zubat, Supersonic!"   
That attack managed to anger Onix, which chased after Zubat. I yelled "NOW!" which sent Zubat going, and Onix following. Zubat flew every which way, with Onix following. Brock had no idea what was going on until it was too late. In no time at all, Zubat managed to turn Onix to a pretzel, literally. Brock was suprised and impressed, and gave me my first badge. With one badge on my belt, Josh and I looked back at Pewter and headed to Mt. Moon.   
At Mt. Moon, I immediatley spotted a Geodude just inside the entrance. I sent out Beedrill to fight the thing, and used Pin Missle in order to weaken it. Soon after I captured it. Josh asked me if I wanted a TM to teach Geodude Mega Punch. He had already taught Spearow Whirlwind and Beedrill Bide using the kit. After teaching Geodude a new move, Josh saw a Sandshrew. He wanted to capture this one and sent out one of his two Pokémon. A male Nidoran. Josh commnded Nidoran to use Acid, a move taught via TM, but Sandshrew ran away scared before Nidoran even prepared to fire. We wondered why and found out later on, as two men were blowing up the mountain in order to find gold barried there, even though they knew that they were destroying the homes of many Pokémon, including the Sandshrew.   
"Hey! You can't do that! You'll destroy all these Pokémon!" I yelled.   
"Yea, and what are you gonna do about it?" One of the workers said.   
The one with a red shirt and yellow and brown hat called out a Magnemite, while the other called out Shellder. I called for Geodude to take out Magenmite, and Josh called out Butterfree to take care of Shellder. Magnemite used Thudershock, but it didn't affect Geodude, who tackled it. Josh told Butterfree to use Stun Spore, but Shellder wasn't affected. Meanwhile, the Sandshrew from before was watching, and its eyes filled with tears. Josh and I wanted to finish it, so Geodude used Mega Punch and Butterfree used Spin Attack. Butterfree spun around and around until its wings became razor sharp, then hit Shellder, fainting it. Geodude did the same to Magnemite.   
"Hah! That was too easy!" I said.   
"You know, I can already tell I'm going to get in a lot of trouble if I stick around with you." Josh said.   
The two workers were so mad, they tried to get us, but I called out Spearow & Zubat and they and Butterfree Whirlwinded the guys away. We were proud of our victory, until we saw that Magnemite's Thundershock had lit the fuse to the dynamite! Luckily, Josh was able to put it out. We disabled all the dynamite, then took it outside and had Butterfree use its Psybeam to destroy it. As we were leaving, Josh noticed Sandshrew following us. He then asked Sandshrew if it would be part of its team. Sandshrew responded with a big hug. And both of us got new Pokémon! Now on to Cerulean City! 


	3. Power Surge

Chapter 3: Power Surge  


  
We had just gotten into Cerulean City when I spied the Cerulean Gym. I wanted to go inside, but my new friend Josh, pointed to Zubat, who could barely fly. We went to the Poké Center to heal our Pokémon. Afterwards, we went to the Gym. After watching the Sensational Sisters perform, I challenged them to a battle, and they accepted. They would each use one Pokémon vs. three of mine. The first Sister, one with blond hair named Daisy, was to battle first. We got on two platforms in the pool, and she called out a Staryu. I decided to use Spearow first. Staryu jumped up and used Swift, but Spearow pecked the star before it could get the attack off. Staryu next used Water Gun, which knocked Spearow into a platform. Quickly the bird flew back up into the air. I called for a huge Gust, which formed a tornado into the pool, knocking Staryu against the wall, beaten.  
"All right! One down, two to go!" I shouted.  
The next challenger was Violet. She called out a Seaking. Seaking rushed Spearow head on and used its Horn Attack to knock Spearow around. Spearow sent a Whirlwind below, but Seaking's Waterfall stopped Spearow cold. I recalled my Pokémon & sent out Beedrill. Seaking tried to use Waterfall again, but Beedrill's Harden prevented any damage. Beedrill then used a Pin Missle to send Seaking into the air, ready for a Fury Attack. Seaking landed in the water again, and was being bombarded by wave after wave of Pin Missles. Eventually, Seaking came up belly up, with spirals in its eyes.   
"Yes! One more to go!"  
Seaking was recalled, as Violet put up a fit. Lilly was the final task, and had a very powerful Pokémon to use. She sent out her Dewgong, which was part Ice. Beedrill started off with a Twineedle, but was frozen solid by Dewgong's Auroa Beam. I recalled my bug popsicle and sent out Zubat. Dewgong tried to use Auora Beam, but Zubat's Double Team confused it. I then called for Supersonic, which really confused the marine Pokémon even more. So much was it confused that when it tried Auora Beam again, it hit itself with it. I told Zubat to use Wing Attack, which stung Dewgong. Lilly called for a Surf, which was bigger than what Zubat could dodge. I called for maximum Double Team plus Agility. The Surf landed on the pool, getting me soaked. However, using all those speed enhancers, Zubat had barely managed to dodge the Surf. It was worn out though. Dewgong prepared one final Headbutt, but I told Zubat to use Whirlwind, which sent Dewgong against the side of the pool, knocking it out. Lilly, obviously upset, ran over to her Dewgong. Daisy presented me with a Cascade Badge, which had me excited beyond doubt. I caught up with Josh later & we left Cerulean.   
Before leaving, we bought some Potions went down to the next route to Vermilion City. Soon we came to a cottage by the sea. A sign on it said "This Sea Cottage belongs to Bill the Pokémaniac." Josh's face instantly lit up with delight.   
"This is Bill's cottage! Now I get to meet my role model!"   
We went inside and saw a huge grid with all the known Pokémon species. Soon enough we found a huge hall with tons of Poké pictures, and a living Kabuto! It was really Bill in a costume. After helping him out, he introduced himself. Josh was more than excited about this. Bill showed us his most precious room, a room filled with legendary and rare Pokémon. We saw Arcanine, Ninetales, a Zapdos, Kangaskhan, and many more. At first they were restless, but Bill calmed them down long enough for us to play. It wasn't long before we heard a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, two people were standing. One was female and had red, flowing hair, and the other was male with purple hair and a rose. Then they started saying a most annoying motto.   
"To protect the world from devastation," the girl said.   
"To unite all peoples within our nation." the man said.   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above."   
"Jesse!"   
"James!"   
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"   
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"   
"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth said.   
"What do you people want?" I exclaimed.   
"We're here for the Pokémon." said James.   
"You're not getting them!" shouted Bill.   
This got Team Rocket angry. Their Pokémon, Arbok and Weezing, started tearing up the place. The Pokémon got scared and were running, but Team Rocket captured them in a net. We couldn't tolerate this. Josh and I had to act. Team Rocket pushed Bill, who was knocked out. Josh couldn't handle anymore.   
"You want the Pokémon? You'll have to get through me! Nidoran, go!"  
"I'll help! Geodude, let's go!"   
Arbok & Weezing faced off against Geodude and Nidoran. Nidoran used Acid against Weezing, and Geodude clobbered Arbok with Mega Punch. Team Rocket struck back, and made Geodude faint. Nidoran was really weak, so Josh picked it up & took it out of the battle. I sent out Beedrill and Josh sent out Butterfree. Butterfree tried to use Sleep Powder, but Weezing used Smokescreen and the powder mixed in and collided with Beedrill and Butterfree. We next sent out Spearow and Sandshrew, but they were also defeated. Rattata and Zubat got their chance now. Weezing tackled Rattata, and Arbok binded it. Now it was Zubat vs. Arbok and Weezing. I didn't like the odds. I ordered Zubat to use Supersonic, while rapidly dodging Arbok and Weezing. It didn't work as the two Pokémon overcame Zubat, pounding it hard. Nidoran, angry at being beaten, wanted to fight, but Josh kept it back. Eventually, Nidoran got free and tackled Arbok, sending it back a few inches. Arbok & Weezing were just too powerful for us. Team Rocket then made a comment that would be their undoing.   
"Look at those wimpy Pokémon!" Jesse said.   
"Especially that puny little Zubat and Nidoran!" commented James.   
This got both of us angry, but Nidoran angrier. It stood up, and suddenly, it was surrounded by a white aura. It began to get brighter and brighter, and it grew bigger as well. When the aura disappeared, Nidoran was gone and in it's place, it's evolved form, Nidorino. Nidorino looked sternly at Team Rocket, and with a well-placed Double Kick, sent Arbok and Weezing colliding with TR. Nidorino then gave Team Rocket a good-bye present in the form of a Fury Attack. Josh hugged Nidorino and said he was proud of his Pokémon. Zubat, Bill, and I thanked Nidorino for saving the day. We helped repair the Sea Cottage, and Bill gave us some useful information on some rare Pokémon. We left for Vermillion soon after.  
About 2 days later, we were in Vermilion. I was glad to be back home, and so was Zubat. Josh was just excited to get out of that forest. After healing all of us at the Pokémon Center, I immediatley went to the Vermilion Gym. Living in Vermilion, I knew how the Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, worked. Along the way, I saw one of my old friends, Amy. We went over to see her, but she was in the middle of a battle. Her Raichu vs. a Seadra. Seadra used it's Bubble, but it was no match for Raichu's Thunder Bolt. After the match, I introduced Zubat and Josh. Amy was so thankful that I've come so far in my journey already, as we told her about my Gym battles and our adventures along the way. As we walked around town, Josh asked if Amy worked at Vermilion Gym, since she has an electric Pokémon. Amy used to work there, but she got into a fight at the Gym, and was cast off the gang. As we went back to house and ate lunch, a strange smoked filled the room. "Oh no, not again!" I said.   
"To protect the world from devistation!"   
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"Jesse!"   
"James!"   
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"   
"Meowth! That's right!"   
Team Rocket had showed up once again to capture Zubat. I began to get annoyed by them. They made a bad day out of a wonderful day. Arbok and Weezing were about to capture Zubat when Josh and Amy stepped in. They called out Nidorino and Raichu. Nidorino, unfortunatly, got binded by Arbok, and Raichu was tackled by Weezing. Amy called out for Raichu to use Thundershock, but it didn't do much damage. Arbok then sent both Raichu and Nidorino flying. Raichu wouldn't give up, as it called down a huge thunder blast than fried Team Rocket. Raichu was ready to fall down after that, and Team Rocket wanted yet another trainer's Pokémon. They sent out their Pokémon, but Zubat and Butterfree intercepted them. Butterfree used Stun Spore to paralyze Arbok and Weezing, and then blew them away with a Whirlwind. After the battle, we said good-bye to Amy and went to the Gym. Amy stopped us, and asked that we would take care of Raichu. She explained that Raichu wouldn't get much more powerful being stuck here in Vermilion, and Team Rocket may be back. I accepted, and gained another Pokémon.   
We stood outside Vermilion Gym. I was very eager to get my thrid badge. Inside, I saw Lt. Surge, and figured since I know his ways, I can beat him. The match began. He sent out his Raichu and I sent out my newest Pokémon, Raichu. The match began with Surge's Raichu using a Mega Kick. I ordered my Raichu to use Swift, but Surge's Raichu dodged it. Surge said to end it, and with a mighty ThunderBolt, Raichu was virtually paralyzed.   
"Maybe you should use one of your other baby Pokémon!" Surge exclaimed.   
At the Pokémon Center, Raichu was alright, but it would be awhile before it could fight again. Josh said that I didn't have enough experience with Raichu in order to defeat Surge. I then vowed to beat Surge with all my might, but with what Pokémon to do it with? All my Pokémon weren't that powerful yet. Zubat chipped in, and said (in it's language) that it wanted to battle Surge. Zubat wasn't about to accept the word "no", so I accepted. Back at the Gym, Surge again commented on my "baby" Pokémon and how badly Raichu was beaten.   
"We'll see who laughs last!" I shouted.   
And so the match began. Zubat vs. Raichu. Zubat started things off with a Wing Attack, but Raichu countered with a ThunderPunch. Raichu then laid a Body Slam on Zubat. Raichu seemed to have won, but Zubat doesn't go easily. It flew up, and unleashed a Supersonic attack. Raichu, confused, started shooting lightning bolts everywhere. We barely dodged them, and Zubat whizzed past them and bit Raichu's tail. I then called for a Leech Life attack. Raichu started a Thundershock, but with Zubat taking Raichu's energy, it could withstand the electric sensation. Finally, Raichu stopped it's Thundershock and collapsed. Zubat, although injured, was still flying. I rejoiced at the victory, and so did Zubat, Josh, and Raichu. Surge was standing there stunned. Afterwards, he congratulated me and said he underestimated Zubat. Then he gave my prize, a shiny new ThunderBadge! I showed it to my Raichu and Zubat, and jumped for joy. Later we said good-bye and were on our way. Now I have to face my most difficult challenges. I hope I can succeed. If I'm going to, though, I'll need some help. 


	4. Trapped!

Chapter 4: Trapped!  


  
Now that I'd won my third badge, I decided to go check up on my family. We went to the suburbs and finally found my house. I went inside, and my parents were overjoyed. They hugged me deeply, and I could barely breathe. Zubat and Josh just stood there, laughing. After I wrestled free from my mom & dad, my brother, Zach, asked me how my journey was going. I showed him all my Pokémon and my 3 badges. Zach said he was proud of me, and surprised how I got back to Vermilion so soon. I introduced Josh, and then my mom insisted she would take us all out to dinner. After dinner, I asked Zach if he wanted to come with me on my Pokémon journey. I could sure use his advice.   
"Nah. I got out of Pokémon training, remember?" Zach answered.   
"But you still have 3 left!" I protested.   
"The answer's still no."   
My parents were just sitting there, and they thought Zach should go. Zach was our major source of money down near the docks since my dad got laid off from working at the steel mill awhile back. Mom said they will survive without him for a few months. Dad could get a job at the department store and Mom could sell her food in a sorta hometown resturant. Zach still said no. Zubat, Josh and I were all dissapointed. Soon afterwards we left, heading for the next Pokémon Gym. It wasn't long before I saw smoke cover our feet. I groaned. Guess who?   
"Prepare for trouble!"   
"Make that double!"   
"To protect the world from devistation!"   
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"Jesse!"  
"James!"   
"Meowth! They know the rest!"   
Jesse and James were surprised and fell over.   
"Don't you guys ever give up?"   
"No, we don't!" James proclaimed.   
Suddenly, James called out Weezing and a smokescreen appeared. When it cleared, they had captured Josh! They tied him up and said they would release him if he handed over Zubat. I had a big decision. It seemed that whichever choice I chose, I would lose a friend. Just then, Josh tripped them. After falling over, Josh called out to me, telling me to use my Pokémon in a battle. I first sent out Geodude and Raichu, however, they soon fell prey to Arbok's Glare attack. I called them back and sent out Spearow and Rattata. Rattata used Spearow to bounce off of, but it did not good, both of them fainted when wrapped by Arbok. I sent out Zubat and Beedrill now. Zubat managed to connect a Wing Attack on Weezing, but it retailiated with a Sludge, which trapped Zubat and Beedrill to the ground. I had just lost. There was nothing more I could do. Suddenly, Arbok and Weezing lunged for me. They were about to connect when they got hit with two Poké Balls. They landed, and out of the balls popped two distinct Pokémon. One was like a flying green dinosaur with blades for hands, and the other was brown with scrawny arms and two huge, spiked claws. Just then I heard a familiar voice.   
"Scyther, Slash! Pinsir, Vicegrip!" It was Zach! He came to rescue me!   
After the attack, Weezing looked like a cutting board and Arbok was wriggling out of Pinsir's claws.   
"Scyther, Quick Attack! Pinsir, Time for Seismic Toss!" shouted Zach.  
The Pokémon did as they were told, and were flung into Team Rocket. After that, Zach called out his third Pokémon.   
"Golem, Earthquake now!" called out Zach.   
A huge boulder with arms, legs, and a head popped out the ball and slammed down to the ground. The resulting quake sent Team Rocket "blasting off again!"   
Scyther cut the ropes that held Josh, while Zach and I freed Beedrill and Zubat. I then asked why he did it.   
"I thought about what all of you said, and I decided it was pretty boring around here." Zach stated.   
So now I have a new friend in my journey!   
Afterwards, we went down to the dock. Soon we came upon a huge luxury cuise liner. It was the S.S. Aqua. It was being rebuilt after being destroyed a few months ago. My brother helped in the construction, and the captain gave free passes to him. Inside, we saw tons of Pokémon trainers. After leaving the dock, I spied a trainer battle going on. Some English guy in a tux and top hat sent out Squirtle to do battle with another trainer's Nidorina. All it took was a Skull Bash, and Squirtle had won. He then challenged anyone else. I couldn't wait! I accepted and sent out my Spearow. Squirtle started out with Bubble, but Spearow dodged and used Peck. Squirtle was stunned, but not for long. It used Water Gun, but missed. Spearow then used Growl, then Leer, and finished it with Fury Attack. But the match was interrupted before Spearow could hit Squirtle. We had sailed for a couple days, when something strange and dangerous occured. A sub had been watching the ship, and sent out a torpedo. It struck, and the captain told everyone to abandon ship, again! Zach, Josh, Zubat and I were about to leave, but we were suddenly knocked out. All went black.   
Josh had finally woken me up. We sat in a huge cave. I didn't know what had happened, but I demanded to know. Suddenly, a man walked out of the shadows. He looked like a scientist, but his clothes were ragged. He explained that we were on a remote island, and the owner used people's Pokémon to use in genitically making new, stronger Pokémon! Now he wanted to use my Pokémon, since they are all strong. Zach asked him why he was here, and what his name was. He said his name was Scott and that he disagreed with the experiments, and now he's become a sparring partner for the genitically enhanced Pokémon.   
"Well, no one's going to take my Pokémon! I'm outta here!" I shouted.   
Scott explained that if we got to the island hanger, we could "borrow" of the boss's sea-planes. But Josh looked dissapointed, as we couldn't figure a way out of here. Just then we heard a voice over a speaker.  
"I want to see just how good your Pokémon are, so I'm going to test them!"   
Next thing we knew, two Pokémon were standing in front of us. I analyzed them.   
"No Pokémon found. No data."  
"Ah crap. Those must be some of those 'enhanced' Pokémon!" Zach said.  
"I knew I was gonna get into a lot of trouble sticking around you!" Josh said.  
One of the Pokémon looked like a Marowak, but had a steel bone, four arms, a very long neck and large legs. The second had scythes like a Kabutops, a hard, almost steel shell, and a head that looked like a Scyther's.   
Just perfect I thought. I guess I'll have to fight. I started out with Raichu and Beedrill. Raichu's thunder attacks didn't affect the Pokémon, and Beedrills stingers were no good either. Zach sent out Scyther and Josh sent out Nidorino next. Scyther got a bad cut in him from Kabutops-look alike and the other one's bone knocked out Nidorino. Next Zach and Josh sent out Golem and Sandshrew, but they were washed away by the fossil one's Hydro Pump. Next they sent out Pinsir and Butterfree, but they failed too.   
It seemed all was lost, but I decided to send out Geodude and Spearow. The two were ready to attack, but the two just laughed at them. Spearow and Geodude got angry, and then turned white. Then, before my eyes, both Geodude and Spearow evoled into Graveler and Fearow! Graveler jumped on Fearow, and they soared high. Then Graveler jump down and gave the two a ride for their lives. Fearow then gave the Pokémon a taste of the nasty Drill Peck. As they fought, Josh gave me a useful TM, Seismic Toss, for Graveler. After learning the move, Fearow Whirlwinded the two strong Pokémon into the hands of Graveler, who sent them into the wall, making a hole in it.  
Seeing the opportunity, we rushed out, and Scott lead us to the hangar. Before we knew it, the two Pokémon were right on our heels, followed by several soldiers. We reached the hanger though, and Scott and Zach closed the door. Inside, we hopped into one of the planes, and took off. We didn't get far though without seeing some of the experiments performed here. We saw an Onix with wings, a Growlithe that had psychic powers, and a Bulbasaur that can squirt water. There was also an Electrode that could send out various powders and spores, as well as a Hypno that could breathe fire. Josh pointed out something more distressing, more sea planes. These planes had something we didn't though, lasers. I decided it was time for Fearow and Zubat to get some exercise, when the planes were brought down by the police. The boss was arrested and we were free, and personally escorted by Jenny to the nearest town, Lavender. Maybe now I could get back to getting badges. 


	5. Supernatural Forces

Chapter 5: Supernatural Forces  


  
We had just landed in Lavender Town. Scott, who helped us out of the horrible island last time, dropped us off and left to pursue his own dream of becoming a world-famous scientist. Meanwhile, we decided to rest up our weary bodies and get into some new clothes. The next morning we decided to head to Saffron City so I can get a new badge. In the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy told us of trouble in Pokemon Tower, and the local Volunteer Pokemon House president Mr. Fuji was kidnapped. Feeling sorry for all the Pokemon in the house, we decided to check out Pokemon Tower and find out clues to Mr. Fuji's disappearance. Inside the tower was tons of rickety scaffolding. It took awhile, but we reached the top, or near it anyway. Finding nothing, Josh was ready to go back. I leaned into a wall, and the next thing I knew, I was in a room with an old man tied up. Josh and Zack jumped down to meet me. We assumed that the old man was Mr. Fuji. I was about to untie him when I was knocked back by a floating Pokemon. Next thing we knew, we heard it.  
"Prepare for trouble!"   
"Make it double"   
"To protect the world from devistation"   
"To unite all peoples within our nation"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above"   
"Jesse"   
"James"   
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"   
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"   
"Meowth! That's right!"   
It was Team Rocket who kidnapped Mr. Fuji and caused problems in Lavender! Before we could battle however, 3 ghost Pokemon, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar, popped out and defended Team Rocket. They had a device on them. Mr. Fuji yelled out that they were Hypno-badges, which hypnotized the ghosts. Jesse told Fuji to be quiet and Team Rocket then ran away with Mr. Fuji, leaving us with the ghosts. To distract them, I sent out Raichu and Graveler, while Zach called for Golem. With the ghosts busy, we headed to Team Rocket. Zubat managed to intercept Team Rocket, which got them angry. It was time for yet another Pokemon battle. To combat against Arbok and Weezing, I sent out Zubat and Zach called out Scyther.   
"Zubat! Wing Attack!" I called out.   
"Scyther, Quick Attack!" shouted Zach.   
The Pokemon did as they were told, and Arbok and Weezing were hit hard. They retaliated, and almost defeated Zubat and Scyther, if Josh hadn't stepped in with Butterfree's Sleep Powder. With Team Rocket asleep, we proceeded to untie Mr. Fuji. Downstairs, Raichu, Graveler, and Golem, weren't fairing well. The ghosts were too fast for their attacks. Luckily, Mr. Fuji was able to calm them with a Poké Flute, and we took off the hypnotizers and left the ghosts in peace. After saying goodbye to Nurse Joy and Mr. Fuji, we left for Saffron. Along the way, I defeated around 20 different trainers. I wasn't far off of my short-term goal of 100 victories.   
After about 3 days, we reached Saffron City. Josh went to visit his dad, who was visting Saffron on official business for Silph. Zach and I said good-bye for now to Josh and headed for the Gym. The Gym was huge, and seemed even bigger on the inside. Sitting on a chair in the opposite side of the room was the leader, Sabrina. Accepting my challenge, she told me to use 1 Pokémon. Sabrina chose hers.   
"Kadabra, go!" Sabrina said calmy.   
Out of the Poké Ball came a strange, yellow, humaniod Pokémon, I analyzed it.   
"Kadabra, this Pokémon can cause headaches to anyone near it when angered."   
With this info, I asked Dexter to show a battle chart of all types of Pokémon.   
"Hmm, Bugs and Ghosts are strong against Psychics. I know! Beedrill, I CHOOSE YOU!"   
Beedrill popped out and assumed battle formation. The match began.   
"Kadabra, Psychic, now!" Kadabra did as it was told, and sent out psychic waves that partically injured Beedrill. It wouldn't give up, however, and used Twineedle. Kadabra was too fast, and teleported to safety and used Hypnosis to distract Beedrill before unleashing a devistating Psywave. Beedrill collapsed, and could barely move it's head.   
At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy tended to Beedrill while I sat in disgust. I should have called Beedrill back earlier than I did, and it paid for it. Soon, Beedrill was healthy again.. I called to Beedrill to go back to the Gym, but then it hid behind Zach.   
"What's wrong? You're not afraid are you?" I said.   
Beedrill nodded.   
I sighed. "Ok, you don't have to go if you don't want to," Beedrill lit up.   
"Guess I'm not going to get that Marsh Badge. None of my other Pokémon can stand up to that kind of power. Psychics have an advantage against Rock, Poison and Normal types" I said, dissapointed.   
All the while Beedrill started to feel sad for me, and then realized what it was, a Beedrill. It flew up, and practically flew me to Saffron Gym. Beedrill had a reputation to uphold, it wasn't going to be beat by a Pokémon with a disadvantage against it. I challenged Sabrina again, and out popped Kadabra. I called for Pin missle, which did heavy damage. This didn't fase Sabrina, who then told Kadabra to use Recover. Kadabra managed to gain back it's strength. If I was to beat Kadabra, Beedrill had to beat Kadabra in one hit. I knew just the move.   
"Beedrill! Start absorbing!" I shouted.   
Beedrill glowed a little bit, and Kadabra was unimpressed. It used Psybeam, which did damage, but Beedrill was still flying, glowing brighter now. Kadabra unleashed a Psychic, but it didn't take out Beedrill, who looked like a star now. I decided to finish it.   
"BEEDRILL! BIDE ATTACK NOW!" I yelled.   
Beedrill yelled out and unleashed a powerful Bide attack on Kadabra. Sabrina and Kadabra were in awe, but it didn't take long for Kadabra to feel the final sting, as it collapsed. Sabrina was stunned. Finally, she regained her senses and awarded me a Marsh Badge. I showed it to Beedrill and Zubat, who flew for joy. Proud of my Beedrill, I hugged it. When we left, Josh intercepted us. He got an improved TM kit, and could teach tons of moves to any Pokémon.   
Leaving Saffron, it didn't take us long to get to the path to Celadon before we were interrupted by a trainer who wanted to battle.   
"I accept! Go Zubat!" I yelled out. The trainer called out a Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee tried to kick the tiny bat, but a Double Team put that attack out. Zubat flew into the air, and unleashed a powerful Gust that defeated the Kicking Fiend easily. The trainer recalled his Pokémon and sent out Hitmonchan. Zubat tried to Gust this one too, but Hitmonchan used a Thunder Punch on Zubat, fainting it. I recalled it and sent out Fearow. The giant bird screeched loudly, and blew Hitmonchan away before he even realized it. Fearow then swooped down and landed a Drill Peck right on the punching maniac, beating it easily. The trainer recalled his Pokémon & sent out a Hitmontop. The triple legged creature spun wildy, dodging all of Fearow's moves, while landing his own. In a short while, Fearow was hurt. Seeing how it couldn't win, I recalled it.  
"Grr. I'll show you!" I shouted, taking a random Poké Ball & throwing it.  
Out popped a small rat, Rattata. The trainer just laughed. I tried to recall it, but Hitmontop kicked it out of the way. Rattata was ready to faint, but not before something wonderous happened. It started to glow white and get taller, and turned into a super-strong Raticate before my very eyes.   
Raticate then gave Hitmontop a painful lesson with a Super Fang. It then glowed orange. Dexter said this was Focus Energy, which raises attack power. Raticate sent Hitmontop flying. Raticate then gave an all-powerful headbutt and fainted Hitmontop! I got some money from the trainer, was congratulated, and once again set off for Celadon.   
A couple days later, we made it. All of us were amazed and the sheer size of the town. It was certainly a bustling burg. Josh saw a cool Game Corner, and wanted to play, but Zach pulled me away to go inside the Department Store. While they were exploring the town, I was too, too eager to get my next badge. I eventually found it, and it looked like it was being finished rebuilding or something. I went inside, and asked the clerk to show me the way to the Gym Leader. She showed me the way, and pointed to a greenhouse. Inside was the Gym Leader and her friends brushing up on their skils with Plant Pokémon.  
The leader introduced herself as Erika, the Plant Empress. She told me it was a 3 on 3 match, and I accepted. She sent out a Weepinbell to start. I decided to use Raticate. Raticate was pumped, and was ready for action. Weepinbell started off with Vine Whip, which held Rattata in place, and made it drop to all fours. Weepinbell started slamming Raticate, who was injured badly. I called for a Hyper Fang, and Raticate was able to break free. After a Focus Energy boost, Raticate tackled Weepinbell, and then used Quick Attack to finish it off. Erika called back Weepinbell and sent out Tangela, who used Sleep Powder to finish off Raticate. I called it back, and decided to use Zubat. Zubat's Wing Attack was very effective, and Tangela had no chance as Zubat sucked away the energy left by Tangela with a Leech Life. Erika called back Tangela, and sent out her dear friend, Gloom. It looked like Zubat was about to be seeded, when all of the sudden, Zubat struck first, without my saying so. However, Gloom let out a horrible stench, and Zubat was ready to faint. I called it back and sent out my 3rd Pokémon, Fearow. Fearow Whirlwinded away Gloom's stentch, so the living plant used a mighty Acid, but to no evail. Erika shouted to use Sleep Powder, and Gloom obliged. The Sleep Powder was almost on top of Fearow until I called out my next move.   
"Fearow! Whirlwind TWIRL!" I shouted a move taught by Josh's advanced TM kit.   
Instantly, Fearow started to twirl around and around, taking the Sleep Powder with it. Soon, Fearow had created a powerful tornado twice as powerful as a Gust from a Pidgeotto. Fearow then flew up, with the tornado, and headed for Gloom. Fearow then dropped off the Sleep Powder back at it's source. Gloom fell asleep, and I won another badge! After awarding it to me and healing my Pokémon, I faced an even greater task, getting Zach out of the Department store and Josh out of the Game Corner. Oh brother! Here we go again!   



	6. Good Eeveening!

Chapter 6: Good Eeveening!  


  
After getting my 5th badge, a Rainbow Badge, I faced an even more difficult task, getting Josh and Zach out of Celadon! Nothing short of a Thundershock from Raichu would do the job. After knocking the sense back into my friends, we decided to leave for Fuschia City. Actually, I decided to, Graveler had to drag Zach and Josh along. We didn't make it past the city borders when we were stopped by a strange man.   
"You! You're Pokémon trainers!" exclaimed the weird man.   
"Uh, uh huh" I stutterly replied.   
"Are you heading for Fuschia City?" the man said as he grabbed my hands.   
"Uh, y-y-yes" I could only say.   
"Perhaps you could help me. I have this Pokémon I need to transport to my brother. The Pokémon refuses to get inside the Poké Ball because it is afraid of being transported by computer. Because of my age and health, I can't deliver it on my own. Can you deliver it?"   
"Sure, but why not use the postal service?" I asked.   
"Postal Service? If I do that, it'll take almost a year to get down to Fuschia!" The man shouted.   
"Right," I agreed.   
The old man took us to his house and showed us the Pokémon. I whipped out my Pokédex to analyze it.   
"Eevee. Some say this Pokémon was genetically enhanced, since its DNA structure is irregular. It can evolve into 3 separate forms when exposed to certain stones, plus 2 more when it gets very happy."   
An Eevee! I was going to transport an Eevee! At first, it didn't trust us, but with the help of Zubat and Pokémon food, Eevee adored us. We said good-bye to the old man and set off on our new mini-quest.   
Later....  
"Raticate! Finish it with Hyper Fang!"   
Raticate leaped toward the helpless Weepinbell, and before my opponent knew it, Weepinbell was history.   
"All right! I did it! Victory #100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted as I jumped up.  
I finally reached my short-term goal! Zubat was very excited, although Eevee had no idea what the fuss was all about. Josh congratulated me, and Zach gave me a strange, red package.   
"Go on and take it." He calmly told me.   
I opened it up and inside was a Fire Stone! Zach said he had this ever since he first went on his journey. These things were pretty rare, and I couldn't believe I was holding one! Eevee just stared at it and could only say "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee". The excitement of my 100th victory covered up the fact that we had been on this trail for a week without seeing one sign for Fuschia City. I started to get downed again, but Josh found a dusty map on a sign, and from that we headed on our way.   
Soon down the path, I came across a huge mountain. All of the sudden, we heard a humungous roar. It came from the mountains, so we ran over to see what was going on. When we reached the site, I could only look in awe. A Charizard was stampeding over a Spearow flock! The Spearow tried to retaliate, but the Charizard just shot out its flame attack and charred the poor birds. I decided to get into the fight.   
"Fearow! I choose you!" The white beam shot out and formed into my longtime friend. Fearow saw the flock in danger, so it promptly used Drill Peck to fling Charizard away. It was weakened, so I tried to capture it, but it managed to fly away before the Poké Ball could get to it. The Spearows flew over to Fearow, who asked them what happened. Fearow then told us what was going on. It seems that when it was a Charmeleon, it attacked the Spearows for no reason. The Spearows retaliated, and that got Charmeleon angry and evolved into Charizard, and started hunting down the Spearows. I guessed, because of the way Charizard was trying to grab the Spearows, that it was hungry. But now it was time for the Spearows to lay their eggs, but they can't because of Charizard.  
Fearow felt sorry for the Spearows, and volunteered to protect them against Charizard. That meant that Fearow would have to leave the group. I started to protest, but we were interrupted by a loud roar. Charizard was healed and angry to boot! Charizard flew down and sprayed fire everywhere. I wanted to call out Graveler, but Fearow raced ahead and started battling with Charizard. Charizard's Slash and Ember attacks didn't touch Fearow, but Flamethrower did, and Fearow was injured. It wouldn't give up, however, and started to glow red. Next thing I knew, Fearow was spraying fire all over Charizard. Dexter called this the Mirror Move attack. Charizard wasn't injured badly, but it was open to attack, a Fury Attack, and that managed to knock Charizard over the mountain. I once again tried to capture it, but it once again managed to escape. After the ordeal, Fearow still wanted to stay with the Spearows. Acknowledging its persistence and its feelings, I agreed and released it. We said our good-byes, and waved to Fearow, who was on top of a cliff.  
It took us only a couple days more to reach Fuschia City, but we first headed towards the outskirts, where the Pinker Pokémon Ranch is. I admit I didn't like the name, but that's where we had to take Eevee.   
On the ranch, we met Mr. Jones, the caretaker of the ranch. He said he was glad to have Eevee back, as trouble has been brewing. His only protector is a Growlithe, and it has been injured. I asked Mr. Jones what could've happened, and he said a huge green monster came down one day and started tearing up the ranch. He said it may have been an evolved form of a Bulbasaur that Mr. Jones had at one point, but was kicked out because it started a lot of trouble. We looked around, and saw tons of injured Pokémon. Mr. Jones said they would be alright, just needed time to heal. Soon enough, the earth started rumbling. We turned around, and I saw one of the biggest Pokémon I'd ever seen. I whipped out my Pokédex.   
"Venusaur, an evolved form of Bulbasaur. It must constantly move in order to gather sunlight. Venusaur are extremely hostile. Take extreme caution."   
"Oh great, just perfect." I said.   
It was time to send my Pokémon, since Venusaur obviously wasn't gonna stop, we had to stop him. I sent out Raichu, while Zach sent out Scyther and Josh called for Nidorino. The three Pokémon fought well, but were no match for the huge Venusaur. Raichu's Electric attacks were doing no good, and Scyther & Nidorino's attacks were being blocked by Vine Whips. Angry with our presence, Venusaur let loose some Vine Whips and grabbed Zach and Mr. Jones. Growlithe came out of the house and leaped at Venusaur, but was shoved off by some Razor leaves. I decided to try Beedrill and Raticate against Venusaur, but that proved ineffective. Both were seeded by Venusaur's Leech Seed. Even more annoyed by our persistance, Venusaur grabbed both Josh and I with vines and held us high in the air, squeezing us. Zubat and Eevee decided to step in, but Venusaur grabbed them too. Eevee managed to escape, and tackled Venusaur. This caught the giant Pokémon by surprise, and managed to make it stumble. Venusaur then proceeded to hit Eevee with Vine Whip, and injure it badly. During the confrintation, my Fire Stone slipped out of my backpack and next to Eevee. Eevee noticed it and just stared at it. Venusaur then tried to squeeze us some more. I had lost all feeling in my hands, forearms, waist, and legs. None of us could take much more of this. Eevee saw this and proceeded towards the Fire Stone. It looked at intensely, and then looked at Venusuar. Eevee then got real angry and flipped the Fire Stone so that it landed on its forehead. Suddenly, red light shot out of the stone and covered Eevee. Eevee's body turned red and started to grow. When the light disappeared, Eevee and the Fire Stone were gone. They merged to become a more powerful Pokémon.   
Venusaur wasn't even paying attention when all of the sudden, flames shot out at it. Venusaur dropped all of us and we looked over at Eevee. I took out my Pokédex.   
"Flareon, one of the stone evolutions of Eevee. This Pokémon is quite powerful and rare. It is estimated that Flareon can turn a room from 70ºF to 600ºF in a couple seconds."   
While we were amazed that Eevee did this, Venusaur was charging at us. Flareon jumped in front of us to protect us.   
"All right! Venusaur, you're gonna get charred badly! Flareon! Give it your Flamethrower!"   
Flareon nodded and shot out a powerful flame, and almost engulfed Venusaur. Venusaur was injured badly, but shot out multiple Vine Whips, which were quickly doused with Ember. Flareon then finished it off with Fire Spin, and created a tower of fire with Venusaur inside. When the tower vanished, Venusaur was very close to fainiting. I threw my Poké Ball, and it sucked up Venusaur and proceeded to capture it. The red light blinked a few times, then the Poké Ball locked. I caught my own Venusaur! Afterwards, we helped fix the ranch and take care of the Pokémon. Then we set off. We were about to leave when Mr. Jones come up with Flareon.   
"I want you to take Flareon. If it stays here, it won't be able to harness it's power or live happily. I want it to be somewhere where I know it'll be safe and happy. It's with you. Besides, I saw how well you handled it, and Flareon could use some proper growing up with a proper trainer. Growlithe should be able to handle the situation with that Venusaur gone. Please take it."   
"Uh, all right. If you really want me to......" I said.   
Flareon then lept into my arms and hugged me. We said good-bye, and Flareon was sad that he had to go away from the place it grew up in. I cheered it up by promising we would come back someday. Flareon agreed, and we were off to Fuschia City. 


	7. Poisoned!

Chapter 7: Poisoned!  


  
We finally made it into Fuschia City. All of us were tired, and I could barely walk another step. Somehow, we made it to the Pokémon Center. Joy healed all our Pokémon, Josh and Zach rested, and I transported Venusaur to Professor Oak. Venusaur was too wild for me to handle, and we didn't exactly have the best of relationships. Soon afterwards, Nurse Joy came back with all our Pokémon. Now that they were healed, I was ready for the Gym. While heading toward the Gym, I came across a beautiful sight. It was a large field surrounded by a fence, with a house leading into the field. I knew what it was when I first saw it. It was the Safari Zone! Now's my chance to capture lots of Pokémon! We went inside the check-in station.  
"Welcome to the Safari Zone! How many trainers will be going in?" asked the guard.   
"3 trainers." I replied   
"Very well. That will be $60 please. Thank you. You will have 20 minutes to capture all the Pokémon you want. Here are your Safari Balls, 30 each. We will call you on the PA when your time is up. Have fun!"  
With that, the guard let us into the zone. All three of us went separate ways, and had our Safari Balls enlarged, ready to capture. As soon as I entered the zone. I spotted a wild Weepinbell. As soon as I saw it, I threw my Safari Ball. It opened, and sucked Weepinbell inside. It jiggled for a few seconds, then locked. After it transported to Professor Oak, I looked for other Pokémon. Soon enough I found a wild Kangaskhan. I tossed some bait at it, and while distracted, I threw the ball. Kangaskhan didn't put up much resistance, and it too was captured. After the ball was transported, I spotted a wild Nidorina in the bushes. I tossed some bait at it. Nidorina looked at the bait, and grabbed it. I threw my Safari Ball, but Nidorina ran away. A few minutes later, I came upon a Drowzee. It was sleeping, so I took this chance to capture it. I threw the ball, and captured a Drowzee! I then decided to go fishing for Pokémon. Using a Super Rod I bought back in Vermilion, I casted it into the nearby lake. Almost immediatley, a Seaking grabbed onto it. Estatic, I tossed my Safari Ball and captured Seaking! After the capture, I fished some more. 5 minutes later, still no bite. I started to get depressed, but my spirits lifted when I saw an Exeggcute. Before it managed to get away, I tossed my Safari Ball and entrapured the creature. I walked around a little more, until I saw a wild Tauros. I tossed some bait at it, and managed to capture it while it was distracted. I didn't see any other new Pokémon until I heard something on the PA. It was time to go now. My time was up.  
"Did'ya get a good haul?" asked the guard.   
"I sure did!" I replied.   
I waited for Zach & Josh to come out. When they did, we left, and headed for Fuschia Gym. I told Zach and Josh about the Pokémon I captured in the Safari Zone. I asked how many they captured, and to my surprise, both of them only managed to capture one. We were still walkig towards Fuschia Gym, although I started to question Zach's memory. Soon enough we found our way to a huge, Japanese mansion. Josh wondered if there was someone there that could point us in the right direction. We entered the huge house, and calmly walked inside. It wasn't long before I felt the floor shake. All the sudden Josh was gone! Where he stood was a big hole. He had fallen through a trap door! I called out to him, but heard nothing. I was ready to jump down there, when Zach stopped me. He pointed to a Venonat that was looking at us. I started to chase it, but got shocked by a huge Poké Ball.. I opened up my Pokédex.   
"Voltorb, a ball Pokémon. Voltorb are extremly hostile and will explode when disturbed."   
"EXPLODE!!!!!!!" I shouted.   
All of the sudden, a large boom sounded, and we were covered in gray smoke. When the smoke cleared, Venonat was staring at us. It then ran off, and I followed. When I turned the corner, Venonat was gone. I walked a few feet further, before I was hit with an invisible wall. Zach helped me get up, but I was slammed by another invisible wall. I tried to grab a wall, but the wall slipped, and I was thrown into another room. Zach followed me, and slipped and fell as well. I was hurting pretty badly when I heard a familiar voice.   
"Hey guys, what are you doing down there?"   
It was Josh! I asked him how he got here, and he said he fell down here. Suddenly, ninja stars flew out of nowhere, right at our feet. We looked up to see a beautiful female in a pink dress with green boots and hair jump down. She said her name was Aiya, and the only way out is to beat her in a Pokémon match. I gladly accepted, and called out Graveler to take care of her Venonat. Venonat started out with Disable, but it didn't do much good as I told Graveler to use Mega Punch. Graveler obeyed, and promptly punched Venonat. I told Graveler to use Rock Throw, but Graveler just stood there. Zach said that that must have been the move disabled by Venonat. Meanwhile, Venonat recovered and used Psybeam to weaken Graveler. I then shouted to Graveler to use Seismic Toss, and Graveler threw Venonat into the wall, knocking it out. Aiya called back Venonat, and was angry at the loss. I congrajulated Graveler, but suddenly, a Voltorb plopped down and exloded, revealing Koga.   
Koga told us that this was the Fuschia City Gym, and that he could get a match in before he was inducted to become a member of the Grand Masters. He said that to earn a Soul Badge, I would have to defeat him in a 2 vs. 2 match. I gladly accepted, and the match began, with Aiya, Zach, and Josh hanging out on the sidelines.   
"Venomoth, go!" yelled Koga as he threw his Poké Ball.   
"Flareon! I choose you!" I shouted.   
Out of Koga's Poké Ball came a huge purple moth with purple spots on its wings. Koga decided to attack first.   
"Venomoth, Leech life!" Venomoth flew down to Flareon, who was toast if I didn't do something.   
"Flareon, Ember attack now!"   
Flareon did as it was told, and shot a fireball at Venomoth, the fireball hit Venomoth in the eye, and stunned it.   
"Ok, Tackle it now!" I shouted to Flareon.   
Flareon tackled it, and Venomoth slammed to the ground, but Koga wouldn't give up.   
"Venomoth, Psychic!" Koga told Venomoth.   
Venomoth then shot out a bolt of Psychic energy, which tossed Flareon. Flareon was injured, and Venomoth was ready to win.   
"Venomoth, Stun Spore now!" yelled Koga.  
Venomoth shot out a big cloud of brown dust. Flareon was still rebounding from the last attack, and couldn't dodge the spores.   
"Flareon, use Flamethrower!"   
Flareon then shot out a huge blast of fire power that cut through the Stun Spore, and charred Venomoth. Koga called back Venomoth and sent out Golbat.. I called back Flareon and sent out my next Pokémon, Raichu.   
"Go, Raichu!" I yelled.   
"Raaaaiiiiiii" said Raichu when it came out of the Poké Ball.   
"Golbat, Screech attack now!" commanded Koga.   
Golbat then unleashed an ear-piercing sound that gave Raichu and myself a headache. After the sound was gone, I launched a counter attack.   
"Raichu, Swift attack!" I shouted.   
Raichu did as it was told, and shot out tiny stars from its yellow cheeks.. Golbat was injured, but it could still fight.   
"Golbat, Haze now!" Golbat turned the room blue, then red, and then stopped.   
"Golbat, Wing Attack!" Koga ordered.   
Raichu was confused by the Haze attack, and almost didn't notice the Wing Attack. Raichu barely dodged it, but Golbat started to chase it. Raichu was scared of Golbat's fangs, and started to run. This lasted for a couple minutes, as Raichu managed to out run Golbat, but for a short period. Golbat was closing in, and I had to do something.   
"Raichu, THUNDERBOLT!" I shouted at the scared mouse Pokémon.   
Raichu's face cheered up, as it turned to face Golbat and launched a powerful Thunderbolt. Golbat couldn't stop in time, and was caught in the blast. When it was over, Golbat was black, and couldn't move. Surprised, Koga called back Golbat. Koga then approached me as I was congratjulating Raichu.   
"Young man, you are not unskilled. You have beaten me fair & square in a Pokémon match. With that, I am proud to offer you a Soul Badge."   
"Oh wow! A Soul Badge! How do you like it Raichu? Zubat?" I exclaimed.   
"Raiiiiii!" "Zuuu-battttt!" was all they could say. With 6 badges, I was all too eager to find my way to Cinnabar Island. I was in a happy mood as we said good-bye to Koga and Aiya. I had to rely on Zach's instincts, sicne Josh doesn't have a map of the way to Cinnabar. Suddenly my good mood left. I was very worried. I didn't want to spend years finding Cinnabar, so I marched back to Fucshia to get a map. As we were heading back, a huge shadow came upon us. I looked up and sighed. I felt sorry for the people I saw. Suddenly a huge balloon crashed in front of me and out popped the peanut gallery again.   
"Prepare for Trouble!"   
"Make that double!"   
"To protect the world from devistation."   
"To unite all peoples within our nation."   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above."   
"Jesse!"   
"James!"   
"Meowth! Wait a second! Did he just call us the peanut gallery? Meowth! We're supposed to be feared!"   
Jesse and James fell to the ground after that.   
"Sorry guys, I'm in too good a mood to deal with you two clowns." I said as I walked on and over them towards Fuschia.   
Team Rocket got angry and stood up in a fury.   
"Peanut gallery? Clowns? You dare insult Team Rocket? We'll teach you!" Jesse shouted.   
Suddenly, the white, web-like gunk they used on Ash when he was in Fuschia shot out of Jesse's hands, right onto my sneakers. I was stuck to the ground. James called out Weezing to take care of me. I had to act.   
"Raichu, Stop Weezing! Graveler, help me!" I shouted to my Pokémon.   
Raichu appeared and promptly took care of Weezing with a simple Thundershock. Graveler tried to pull me out of the gunk, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, Graveler, Zubat, and Raichu were frozen. I looked to see Arbok. It has used its Glare attack to paralyze my Pokémon.   
"Ha ha! Whose the clown now?" Jesse asked me, teasing me.   
They were about to take my Pokémon away when Josh and Zach stepped in.   
"Let my brother go, or else!" Zach ordered.  
"You're threating us? We're Team Rocket! We threaten!" Jesse exclaimed.   
"Let's show them! Weezing, Sludge 'em!" James shouted.   
"Meowth! We'll snatch their Pokémon too!" exclaimed an excited Meowth.   
Soon enough my friends were in a Pokémon battle with Team Rocket. Zach decided to use Pinsir and Josh called forth Sandshrew.   
"Pinsir, Slash!" Zach ordered.   
"Sandshrew, Slash also!" Josh commanded.   
The two Pokémon attacked, but were stopped by Weezing's Sludge. Arbok then finished them off with Wrap. Zach and Josh called back their Pokémon.   
"Whadda say we use our new Pokémon?" Zach asked Josh.   
"Sounds good to me." answered Josh.   
"POKÉ BALL, GO!" Both Zach and Josh screamed at the same time.   
Out of Zach's Poké Ball came out a huge rhino-type creature, but was made of rock.   
"Rhy-hornnnnnn" exclaimed the Pokémon.   
The Pokémon that came out of Josh's Pokéball looked like a blue tadpole without a tail. It had two short arms with white gloves, big black eyes, and a huge spiral shape on its chest.   
"Poliiiiwhiiiiirrrrrrrlllllllllll" shouted the Pokémon.   
"Alright Poliwhirl, use your Doubleslap attack!" Josh ordered.   
Poliwhirl obeyed, and started to slap Arbok silly. Zach took care of Weezing.   
"Rhyhorn! Stomp now!" Zach called out.   
Rhyhorn jumped up, pretty high for a Pokémon that weighs a few tons, and squished Weezing.   
"Let's finish it! Poliwhirl, Water Gun!" Called out Josh.   
"I agree. Rhyhorn, Take Down!" commanded Zachery.   
Team Rocket had already begun to retreat. They were lifting off in their balloon when Rhyhorn and Poliwhirl sent Arbok & Weezing crashing into their balloon, sending them 'blasting off again'!   
"All right! We did it!" shouted Josh.   
"Good work Rhyhorn!" Zach said as he patted Rhyhorn.   
"Ummm, excuse me? WILL SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" I shouted so loud some Spearows flew off.   
Zach, Rhyhorn, Poliwhirl and Josh managed to pull me out of the gunk and get my Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. After Raichu, Graveler, and Zubat were well, we left. We got a map to Cinnabar I thought to myself, *Maybe, just maybe I can capture some powerful Pokémon to go along with my team now. Then I can become Master!* Well, time to set off! 


	8. Gotta Catch 'em All!

Chapter 8: Gotta Catch 'Em All!  


  
With six badges in hand, I was ready and willing to head to the next Gym. But where is it?  
"I believe Cinnabar Island. I heard the Gym Leader there has powerful Pokémon." Zach told me.   
"Really? Do you know what element he uses?" I asked.  
"No, I don't know." answered Zach.  
"How far until we get there" Josh had asked us.  
"Pretty far" was all Zach could say.  
I started to get down, but my spirits were risen when I saw a big starfish-type animal swimming in the water. I took out my Pokédex. I knew I had seen this Pokémon somewhere before.  
"Staryu, a water Pokémon. It's core flows in a rainbow of several colors. Some people consider this core as a type of jewelery."  
Now I know where I've seen that before, the Cerulean City Gym had one! Well, now I was gonna capture my own. I sent out the best Pokémon for the job.  
"Raichu, I choose you!"  
The Poké Ball opened, and out popped Raichu. It was ready for battle, and I think it was a little too excited.  
"Raichu, use Thundershock!" I commanded.  
Raichu did as it was told, and shocked Staryu badly. Staryu didn't even know what was going on until Raichu shocked it. Staryu fought back by using a tackle, but that barely made Raichu wobble. I ordered Raichu to use another Thundershock, and Staryu could barely move.   
"All right! Time to capture it! Poké Ball, GO!"  
The Poké Ball opened up, and sucked in Staryu in a red beam. It then plopped to the ground and started to shake. After a few seconds, the ball locked.  
"YES! I CAUGHT STARYU!" I shouted, as I jumped up and down.  
Then the Poké Ball glowed white and vanished. It had gone down to Professor Oak's. That was my 6th Pokémon I had caught this week, my 13th since we left Fuschia. Earlier I had caught Oddish, which evolved into Gloom during the battle, Magnemite, an Onix, a Growlithe, a Slowpoke, a Cubone, a wild Nidorina, Abra, Voltorb (I was able to capture it before it blew us all up), a Paras, a Tentacool, and Diglett. All since we left Fushia. I now had 26 Pokémon, although I was still behind Randy, who managed to capture over 50 so far. I was determined to capture all the Pokémon I could. Soon, we saw a huge river, and a town up ahead.   
"Hmm, that must be Seaside Town. So we're right here" pointed Zach.  
While Josh and Zach looked at the map, I spotted a wild Venonat. Exicted to catch my 27th Pokémon, I quickly sent out Flareon. Zach and Josh were just beginning to notice me.  
"Flareon, tackle it now!" I shouted.  
"Flare, Flare!" Flareon cried as it lept onto Venonat.   
In retaliation, Venonat sent out Stun Spore, but that was quickly vaporized by Flareon's Flamethrower. Flareon then sent a huge Flamethrower at Venonat, and Venonat was ready to tumble. Time to do what I do best, catch Pokémon.  
"Poké Ball, GO!" I shouted.  
The Poké Ball was almost on top of Venonat, when Venonat just disappeared right when the Poké Ball opened. Puzzled, I went over to where Venonat used to be, and seached. I didn't find anything though. It seemed like Venonat just disappeared without a trace. Josh then spotted something. I looked up, and saw Venonat, still weakened, being held by a large bird. I whipped out my Pokédex and analyzed it.   
"Pidgeot, an evolved form of Pidgeotto. This species of Pokémon can travel up to 1200 meters at speeds of up to Mach 2."  
"Wow! I'm going to teach that Pokémon to take away my Venonat for it's dinner! Graveler, I choose yo-"  
Josh put his hand in front of me.   
"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
"You're not going to catch it." Josh answered back.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm going to, that's why"  
"WHAT!? No way."  
"But I'm the one who noticed it!"  
And with that, I gave up. There was no point, Arguing with Josh was like a golden Nugget, usless. So Josh went about trying to capture Pidgeot.  
"Poliwhirl, go!" Josh exclaimed.  
The Poké Ball popped open, and out came the blue amphibian with arms, legs, and big spiral on it's chest.  
"Poliwhirl, use your Double slap!" Josh ordered.  
Poliwhirl did as it was told. It lept in the air and slapped Pidgeot twice. Pidgeot dropped Venonat, and came after Poliwhirl.   
"Poliwhirl, use Water Gun!" Josh shouted.  
Poliwhirl shot out a huge spray of water, which Pidgeot dodged and dived Poliwhirl, sending it into a tree.  
"Oh no! Poliwhirl! Use Bubblebeam!"  
The Water Pokémon stood up, and used the move taught to it via TM. Poliwhirl shot out a mighty blast on bubbles, and hit Pidgeot. Pidgeot then fell to the ground, weakened.  
"Ok! Gotta catch it now! Poké Ball! GO!" Josh yelled.  
The ball opened up and captured Pidgeot. It then started to shake, and shake, and just for the record, shake. After about 30 seconds of watching, the light finally dimmed, and a click was heard. Pidgeot was captured.   
"All right! We caught Pidgeot!" Josh shouted.  
We traveled along the river side, hopefully to get to Seaside, when I spotted a fish. I took out my Pokédex to see what it was.  
"Magikarp, a fish Pokémon. Magikarp are made up of scales and bones, and it only knows two attacks, Splash and Tackle. It is unknown what Splash does."  
Hmmm, I thought, With only two attacks, neither of them strong, I should be able to capture it without battling! I tried to send out my Poké Ball, but Magikarp had swam away. A few hours later, we came to a boat shop.  
"How can I help you?" the owner asked.  
"Yes, we would like to rent a boat to go to Seaside." I told him.  
"I'm sorry, but all our boats are currently rented out. If you would like, you can try to climb Mt. Artic. Once you get over it, you can cross a toll bridge over there."  
He pointed to the bridge, which was far away. I decided to go ahead and climb the mountain. I dragged Zubat, Josh, and Zach with me. Later that day, I'm guessing about 5:00, we finally came to the foot of the mountain, a town called Artic Valley. I went inside the Poké Center, and gave my Pokémon to Nurse Joy.  
"Umm, Nurse Joy?" I asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Why is the mountain called Artic Mountain?"  
"Because legends say the legendary Articuno resides in the mountain." she told us.   
I flipped open my Pokédex.  
"Articuno, one of the 3 Mystical Flying Pokémon. No data currently available."  
Nurse Joy went inside to the healing room, while Zach and Josh went to get a snack. I sat down on a chair, and decided to pass my time by listening to a CD. On this CD, it had my favorite tune.   
"Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all! It's you & me. I know it's my destiny! Pokémon! Oh, you're my best friend! In a world we must defend! Pokémon! Gotta catch'em all! A heart so true, our courage will pull us through! You teach me & I'll teach you! Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon!" I hummed with the tune.  
While listening, a huge shadow came across me. I took off my headphones and looked up. High in the sky was a blue bird. It disappeared as I looked at it, but I knew it was Articuno. I told Zach and Josh when they came back, but they didn't believe me. Later that night, I decided to try and climb Artic Mountain and find Articuno. Zubat was with me all the way.   
In the morning, Josh and Zach were awakened by the banging of a steel drum.  
"Wake up you guys, get your gear on! We're going mountain climbing!" I said.  
"But............." Zach started to say, but then he saw me.  
I was dressed in hiker shorts and shirt, with climbing boots, and a big backpack. Zubat had a green bandana & black paint marks on him. After about 2 hours of forcing them to get a move on, we finally reached the the mountain. Zubat made sure the hooks and rope were secured properly, and I made sure Zach and Josh followed me. When we reached the first ledge, about 30 feet from the bottom, they wanted to rest.  
"What? You want to rest now? We barely started! How are we supposed to find Articuno if you guys keep acting lazy?"  
"Acting? I'm tired!" Josh told me, "Besides, I thought we wanted to go to Seaside, not find a bird that doesn't exist!"   
"But it does exsist! I saw it while you were getting a snack."  
Zach and Josh just groaned. Josh then noticed a cabin, of all things, on top of a cliff, about 50 feet up.   
"Let's find out who's up there! C'mon you guys! Let's go!" I said as Zubat hooked the end of the rope on a ledge up high.  
In about an hour, we reached the cabin. I peeked inside, but found no one. Suddenly, Josh and Zach fell and went to sleep.  
"You guys can't be that tired!" I said, but then I was hit from behind and fell unconsious.  
When I woke up, I found myself, Josh, and Zach tied up. Zubat was in a cage, trying to bite his way out. I heard a voice come into the room.  
"Ah ha! I caught you poachers before you could do anything!"   
He was dressed in brown pants, with a white coat. I had no idea what he was talking about.   
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"You know what I'm talking about! You poachers keep trying to take away Articuno!"  
I couldn't believe it. I knew that Articuno exisisted! Unfortunatly, Zach and Josh were still unconsious. I was about to plead a case, when an alarm sounded.  
"Huh? More poachers!" said the strange hermit.   
When he left, Zubat managed to get out of his cage and cut the ropes that I was tied to. I untied Zach & Josh and woke them up and told them what happened. Then the hermit returned and saw us free. He told us to get out, but I was facinated by a painting of Articuno on his wall. I then touched the wall, and fell down a secret stairway. I must have fell down around 200 steps, becuase I was ready to leave for the hospital. Zach, Zubat, & Josh ran down the steps to see if I was okay, with the hermit following close behind. When I got up, I saw a most wonderous, but also frightning sight. A huge, blue, bird, with a long, flowing tail and white spot on it's chest. The legendary Articuno! But I wish I didn't find it, as it looked like the bird was ready to have me for dinner. Zach, Josh, and Zubat came down, and were also scared. The hermit wasn't ready to stop Articuno, and we would've been history, but the ground started to collapse, and out popped a giant cobra with two humans, one girl with red flowing hair and a boy with purple hair, both dressed in with costumes with black gloves and pants. Following the humans was a talking cat.  
"Ah, the legendary bird! With it in our power, nothing can stop us!" exclaimed the girl.  
"Hold it, Team Rocket!" I shouted.  
"Huh? What are those brats doing here!" James shouted.  
"Never mind, it's time to do what we do best!" proclaimed Jesse.   
"What? Make your plans fail like the klutzes that you are?" I mouthed.  
"That's it! I've had it! Meowth!" shouted Meowth.  
Jesse and James stood beside each other, backs facing toward them and started to make me feel sick.  
"We're back to back so prepare for trouble! Watch your step or we'll make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devistation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jesse!"  
"James!"  
"Great, now I'm going to be sick! Thanks you guys!" I told them as I was holding my stomach.   
"For that, we are going to pound you! But first, we have more inportant business to take care of!" Jesse said as she was looking at Articuno.   
Articuno yelled out, and flew out of the cave, or at least it was a cave now, because Articuno had created a huge hole, but it wasn't fast enough, as Jesse told Arbok to use Poison Sting, which poisoned Articuno and made it fall to the ground. Team Rocket was about to capture Articuno, when we stepped in. We challenged them to a Pokémon battle. Josh sent out Butterfree and I sent out Zubat. They chose the same two they always pick.  
"Butterfree, start things off with Psybeam!" Josh shouted.  
Butterfree did as it was told, and shot a powerful beam at the Pokémon.   
"Zubat, use Supersonic!" I told it.  
Zubat sent out many loud screeching waves at Arbok and Weezing, who began to fight with themselves. Butterfree and Zubat weren't safe, because Weezing and Arbok accidentally hit them. We decided to finish it.  
"Butterfree! Whirlwind now!" Josh called out.  
"Zubat, Double-Team now!" I shouted.  
The Pokémon did as they were told, and ended up blasting Team Rocket off again. Even though they were gone, there was still trouble, as Articuno was poisoned. We took it back to the cave, and saw multiple eggs. The hermit says that Articuno has been incubating the eggs for some time and that they will hatch soon. Articuno, meanwhile, was in a lot of pain. The poison sting had taken its effect, and it needed help. Luckily, Zach had been to the website of the top Pokémon breeder, Suzie, and knew how to take care of it. Using various ingredients, he made a makeshift Antidote. After spraying it on Articuno, Zach said it would be about 30 minutes before Articuno would fully recover. The hermit took Articuno to his house, while we cared for the eggs. It wasn't long before we heard yelling and things being broken above. We ran upstairs, and sure enough, guess who was terriozing Articuno?   
"We want those eggs, now!" James said.  
"Give them to us!" Jesse ordered.  
"Meowth, and the bird or your going to be in trouble!" Meowth told him.  
"Hold it right there!" exclaimed Josh.  
"So, you little pests want to fight again huh?" James said.  
"Enough talk! Arbok go!" Jesse shouted.  
"Weezing, Attack!" called James.  
"Meowth, go!" Both of them shouted together.  
"I agree, Graveler, I choose you!" I said.  
"Pidgeot, GO!" Called out Josh.  
"Scyther! Let's go!" Zach yelled to his Pokémon.  
The six Pokémon were ready to fight. Arbok tried to use Glare, but it failed. Weezing produced a Smoke Screen, but that was canceled by Pidgeot. When the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was running away, with Articuno, and the eggs! We don't know how they got the eggs, but they were gone. Zach ordered Scyther to total Team Rocket's jeep, and sure enough, it was totaled. Josh then told Pidgeot to make a small whirlwind. Team Rocket just stood there, puzzled. Finally, Josh called to Pidgeot to use his most powerful attack, Razor Wind. Pidgeot disappeared, and while the wind was hurting Team Rocket, the real damage came when Pidgeot scraped his wing across Team Rocket. Team Rocket was fed up, and told Arbok to use Glare again, excapt this time it worked.. Scyther and Pidgeot were paralyzed. Team Rocket was about to escape, when they were confronted by Articuno. Jesse and James were about attack, but were frozen in their tracks, literally. Articuno shot out some kind of beam from its beak. I analyzed it.  
"Ice Beam, Articuno's strongest attack. A beam that, when it makes contact, will freeze whatever is there."  
"All right, Graveler, give Team Rocket a Seismic Toss to finish them off!" I said to Graveler.  
Graveler nodded and picked up the huge Team Rocket popsicle and spun around and around. Then, he launched Team Rocket across the countryside, blasting them off again. I was about to cheer, but then the Articuno eggs started hatching. We took them to the nest, and sure enough, they hatched. 6 tiny little blue birds, cuter than a Togepi, were cheeping right in front of us. After helping to take care of them while Articuno recovered to 100%, we left for Seaside. Articuno gave us a ride to the bridge in Seaside personally, where we said our good-byes. I wished Aritcuno luck with her new babies.   
It took almost two days to get across that bridge. We were all pooped when we finally reached the Pokémon Center. I was ready to collapse.  
"Who knew that bridge was so long?" I asked.  
In the morning, we went out to the bay so we could fish for some new Pokémon. We didn't have much luck. We couldn't say the same thing to the fishing boat next to us. They were loading a net full of fish onto their ship. On the top was a flopping Magikarp.  
"What? What's this useless piece of rubbish doing here?" One of the workers said, and kicked Magikarp back into the sea.  
The Magikarp just floated there, not moving. I knew what this meant.  
"Uh, guys, w-w-we should leave n-n-now." I stuttered.  
"Why?" asked Josh.  
"Trust me, we need to go!" I shouted, and pulled Josh and Zach away.   
The fisherman were as puzzled as Zach and Josh were, and then felt their ship move. All we could do was watch. A giant whirlpool was forming around the Magikarp, which was starting to glow white. I knew what that meant. Whenever a Pokémon turns white, it's getting ready to evolve, and Magikarp's evovled form was one of the most terrifying out there. Suddenly, the Magikarp grew about 30x it's normal size, had blue scales, and feathery fins all over it. The three of us trembled. We were gonners. We stood face-to-face with arguably the most dangerous Pokémon of all, Gyarados. Gyarados dived back into the sea, and started making a whirlpool, which turned into a huge Water Spout. The Dragon Rage attack, one of Gyarados's most devistating attacks. We were alomst pulled in, but I grabbed a street light so I wouldn't die. Zach and Josh were hanging from a fire hydrant. Zach was pulled away from Josh and was almost pulled into the Dragon Rage, but I grabbed his hand.  
"Gotcha!" I said.  
"Thanks" Zach told me.  
Zubat bit into a wooden plank to keep from getting sucked up. Finally, Gyarados stopped. All of us fell to the ground. Most of the pier was damaged or destroyed. Zach and Josh decided to act. Josh called for Nidorino, Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Poliwhirl, and Zach sent Scyther and Pinsir to attack Gyarados. Pinsir tried to grab Gyarados, but didn't succeed, neither did Nidorino, who's Double Kick didn't even faze the monster. Poliwhirl's Bubblebeam and Double slap didn't hurt Gyarados either, but it angered it, and slammed Pinsir, Nidorino and Poliwhirl, making them faint. Zach and Josh called back their Pokémon and sent their Flying army after the serpent. Butterfree's Spin Attack only mananged to cut Gyarados, and Scyther's Slash didn't fare much better. Pidgeot tried Razor Wind, and although it did more damage than Butterfree or Scyther combined, it still wasn't enough. Gyarados blew the 3 Pokémon away in one Hydro Pump. Now it was my turn.  
"Zubat, Raticate! Raichu! Beedrill! GO!" I shouted.  
The four Pokémon were ready to fight. Raticate and Beedrill were first up, and Raticate used it's Quick Attack to no avail. Gyarados wasn't fazed one bit. Beedrill used Pin Missle, which really hurt Gyarados, and made him very angry. It was so angry, it spit out a huge Hydro Pump, which engulfed Beedrill, but that wasn't the end of it. The Hydro Pump sent Beedrill flying into 5 or 6 buildings, threw a couple of street lights and telephone poles, and slammed into a mailbox and fire hydrant. We rushed over to poor Beedrill, who could barely move it's head, much less fight.   
"It's ok Beedrill, soon you'll be healed and ok soon." I said to Beedrill.  
After putting Beedrill back in it's Poké Ball, I yelled to Gyarados:  
"Gyarados, you are HISTORY! RAICHU, RATICATE ATTACK!" I shouted.  
Raticate was again first up. He used Super Fang on Gyarados, which weakened him considerably. Raichu was up now.   
"Raichu! THUNDER!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.  
Raichu powered up, and let loose the most massive thunder attack I've seen. Gyarados was in real pain. However, Raichu was getting tired, and stopped. Surprisingly, the Thunder didn't finish of Gyarados. Gyarados was mad, so mad that it destroyed what remained of the dock where Raichu and Raticate were, sending the two Pokémon flying. When they finally landed, both of them were wiped out. I called them back and sent out my top Pokémon, Zubat. Zubat's Wing Attack did little good, as did Supersonic. I called for a Leech Life, but Zubat couldn't get close enough. I decided to use a little diversion trick. I called Zubat over and wispered the plan into it's ear. Zubat understood, and was off. Zubat dove near the water surface and started flying around Gyarados at hyper speed. It looked like there was a dark blue ring around Gyarados, Zubat was going so fast. I then yelled for Zubat to put it into action, and it worked. Gyarados got a little dizzy from watching Zubat, which gave it enough time put Leech Life on one of Gyarados' fins. It took several minutes, but Gyarados was finally beaten. I threw a Poké Ball at it and captured the beast, but I wasn't that worried about that right now.  
Back at the Pokémon Center:   
"Please, Nurse Joy, you have to help Beedrill!" I said in a high voice.  
"I'll see what I can do." answered Joy, and she took Beedrill to emergency care.   
It took almost an hour, but finally, Nurse Joy came out. She had disapointing news.  
"The good news is that Beedrill is ok, and will live. The bad news is that it's arm is broken, it's very weak, and it won't be able to fight for a long time."  
I was shocked. I just stood there. Finally, Josh snapped me out of my trance.   
"If you let Beedrill stay here, maybe I will be able to get it 100% health again. Don't worry, although it will take time." Joy offered.  
"Whatever you can do to help Beedrill, I'm all for it!" I agreed.  
We said our good-byes. I wished Beedrill the best of luck, and will come right back when it feels better. Then I had to make an important decision. Wheather or not to keep Gyarados. On one side, it almost killed one of my most loyal Pokémon. I would never forgive it for that, but on the other hand, I had a gut feeling I would need this monster for my upcoming battles to get the remaining two badges, so I kept it, but I vowed myself to use Gyarados as a last resort. And with that, I bid you farewell. 


	9. Pokémon Tournament

Chapter 9: Pokémon Tournament!  
  


"OK! Finish it Flareon! Flamethrower!" I yelled.  
"Flare!" shouted Flareon as it spewed out a huge ray of fire at my opponent.  
"Gloom!" Shouted the burnt Pokémon.  
"Oh no. You okay Gloom?" asked the worried trainer.  
After putting Gloom back in the PokéBall, he congratulated me on a victory.  
"Wow, you're a good Pokémon trainer! You should enter the new tournament!" he said.  
"Tournament? What tournament?" I asked him.  
"In the town over there," he pointed towards a town about 1 mile from here, "they're holding a new tournament sponsored by Blast Off! Inc. The prize is $1,000,000!"  
"ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" I yelled.   
The boy nodded. A few minutes later, we said good-bye, and I rushed towards the town. Not only could I test my skills against some top trainers, but I would win a ton of money. Josh & Zach were rushing to catch up, but couldn't. Zubat was the only one to keep up pace with me. When we finally reached town, I saw an advertisement for the tournament. It was going to be held in a stadium not too far from here. I was ready to go in there, but Zach caught me and said I should heal my Pokémon first.   
After visiting the Pokémon Center, I raced to the stadium. Josh, Zach and I signed up our names and were just hours away from the start of the show.. Before starting, they had many ads by Blast Off! Inc., showing a very ugly girl with curled up, red hair, and some guy with a big, purple afro. I had no idea what they were selling. They were acting like idiots. Soon afterwards, the lights dimmed, and one huge light was set onto the stage, a Pokémon battlefield. Each trainer was given a special seat to sit in so they couldn't watch the competition. There were 32 trainers starting out. After 1 round, the 16 winning trainers would proceed to Round 2. In Round 3, there would be 8 trainers left, 4 in Round 4, and 2 in Round 5. If a trainer won, he could then have his Pokémon healed for the next battle, while losing trainers would have to go to the Pokémon Center. The first round was restricted to one Pokémon per trainer. Round 2 allowed 2 Pokémon each, Round 3 had 3 each, Round 4, 4 Pokémon each and in Round 5, you could use all 6 of your Pokémon. Then the bell rang.  
Josh and another trainer went up first. Zach was talking to 2 other trainers around his age, while I spied a very large, muscular, spiky-haired trainer. The kid next to me said he was The Unbeatable trainer, since he's never been beaten before. About 15 minutes later, the other trainer Josh was fighting came back, depressed. Josh had won his match. Zach's turn was next. About 10 minutes later, his opponent came back. Five matches later, it was The Unbeatable Trainer's turn. He won also. Two matches later, it was finally my turn.  
I stepped onto the battlefield and saw my opponent. He had brown curly hair who's name was Joe. The announcer said to use 1 Pokémon each, and to choose now. We did, and the match started. Joe sent out a Victreebell, while I called for Raichu. Joe told Victreebell to use Wrap, and was successful in wrapping up Raichu. I told Raichu to use Thundershock, and it managed to break free. Victreebell then used Acid, but Raichu dodged and countered with Swift. Victreebell used Razor leaf, which hurt Raichu deeply. I called for Raichu to use Thunderbolt, and it did. The Thunderbolt really hurt Victreebell, but it wasn't out yet. Victreebell then Slammed Raichu, who countered with a Body Slam. Victreebell fell to the ground and fainted. I had won the match! I shook hands with Joe and went to get my Pokémon healed.  
As I was walking there, the two sponsors from Blast Off! Inc. walked past, muttering something about tricks and winning. I didn't pay any mind to them and got my Pokémon healed. I went to the winners area and sat down next to Josh & Zach.   
"Man, that match was pretty easy. I hope the future battles will be harder." I commented.  
"Don't worry, they will be," said the one known as The Unbeatable Trainer.   
I sighed and waited for Round 2. We all heard the crowd roaring. After the last match, we heard over an intercom that Round 2 will begin in 5 minutes. Josh was again picked to lead off. He and a guy with brown hair in a suit went to the stage floor. We heard some sounds of the trainer's Pokémon through the walls, but none was as loud as the final one, in which was a loud boom.   
"I guess the trainer Josh was fighting had a Voltorb or Electrode." I said.  
A few minutes later, Josh returned. He was victorious. The announcer called out the next two trainers to battle. About 7 battles later, Zach was called out. I and one other trainer were the last ones to battle. We chose our two Pokémon, and started. He called out his first.  
"Pidgeotto, go!" the trainer called.  
"Go get 'em Raticate" I said.  
The bird attacked first with a Gust. Raticate was stunned, but came back with a devastating Tackle. After he tackled it, Raticate swung its tail and whipped Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto tried Quick Attack, but Raticate powered up with Focus Energy and unleashed a Super Fang on Pidgeotto and that match was over. The trainer called back Pidgeotto and sent out Vaporeon. Normally, I would send out Raichu, but I didn't this time. Raticate tried Hyper Fang, but Vaporeon's Water Gun washed up Raticate, and a tackle was all it needed for Raticate to faint. I called it back and sent out my other Pokémon, Zubat. Zubat stunned Vaporeon with Wing Attack, but it didn't do much good. Vaporeon tried Water Gun, but Zubat dodged it and bit it. Enraged, Vaporeon shot out multiple Ice Beams, but Zubat dodged 'em all and hit Vaporeon right in the face. Zubat then bit Vaporeon's tail and started Leech Life. Before long, Vaporeon was out. I had won my second match! Only three more to go!  
There were only eight trainers left, so it wasn't as long a wait as Rounds 1 or 2. Zach went first, then Josh, then The Pounder, as he likes to be called, and finally me. I stepped up to the box. My opponet was a girl in a red vest with bright red pants and a red baseball cap. I had a funny feeling she liked the color red. I figured she would probably have Fire-type Pokémon, so Graveler was in. I picked my three Pokémon, and the match started.  
I was right, the girl trainer called out a Growlithe. I called out Graveler. Growlithe tried Bite, but broke it's teeth on Graveler's skin. Graveler then used Rock Throw and Growlithe was gone. The girl recalled Growlithe and sent out a Charmeleon. I recalled Graveler and sent out Flareon.   
"Why did you recall Graveler?" The girl asked.  
"I wanted the match to last more than 3 seconds," I answered.  
This got her steamed. She called to Charmeleon to use Slash, and it did some damage but not enough. Flareon tackled it, and Charmeleon got angrier. Charmeleon let out a huge Flamethrower attack, btu Flareon dodged it and used Fire Spin, which hurt Charmeleon. Flareon then tackled the lizard and he was gone. The trainer called back Charmeleon and sent out a Kingler. I guess she didn't have all Fire types after all. I recalled Flareon and sent out my last Pokémon, Raichu. Kingler tried Gillotine, and it worked. Raichu fainted. I was in trouble. I called for Flareon to Tackle it, but Kingler's Crabhammer stopped Flareon. Next I sent out Graveler. Kingler tried Crabhammer, but Graveler smashed Kingler's face with Mega Punch. Then it used Earthquake to stun Kingler before tossing it with Seismic toss. Kingler had fainted and I had won. Three rounds down, two to go!  
After getting my Pokémon healed, I went back to the winner's room with Zach, Josh, & The Unbeatable Trainer, or the Pounder. I had asked him why he named himself "The Pounder" and he said it was because he pounds his opponent's Pokémon in the ground. I gulped. After 5 minutes, the announcer called out the trainers of the next battle, Zach and the Pounder. I wished my brother good luck before he went off. When the battle started, we could barely hear anything over the crowd's roaring, but we saw bright yellow flashes, so we guessed the Pounder had an electric Pokémon. I just wish Zach had Rhyhorn or Golem out when it was. After about 20 minutes, the battle ended, and it was Pounder who came back into the room. Zach had lost his match. Now the next-to-final battle, me vs. Josh.   
"You ready to rumble?" asked Josh once we were on the field.  
"I sure am!" I said with a smile.  
We were allowed only 4 Pokémon, and I chose mine. The match began.   
"Go Nidorino!" Josh called.  
"Flareon, I choose you!" I yelled.  
The two Pokémon stared into each others eyes until Josh called for a Horn Attack. Flareon was knocked off guard and was hit. I called for a Flamethrower, which toasted Nidorino, but it wasn't out for the count, as a Double Kick sent Flareon back. Flareon tried Ember, but Nidorino dodged and tackled Flareon. Flareon was about to be beaten, but I yelled for Fire Spin, which engulfed Nidorino, fainting it. Josh called it back and sent out Poliwhirl. One Water Gun and Flareon was out. I next called for Raichu. Raichu used a Thunderbolt and Poliwhirl was almost out. Poliwhirl used Hypnosis and put Raichu to sleep. I tried to recall Raichu, but Josh commanded Poliwhirl to use Doubleslap, which woke Raichu up. With Raichu awake, but injured, I called for a Thundershock, and Poliwhirl was out. Josh recalled the amphibian, and sent out Butterfree. Butterfree used Sleep Powder, and Raichu was out. I called it back and sent out Graveler. Butterfree tried Stun Spore, but Graveler jumped and bashed Butterfree. With Butterfree stunned, Graveler used Rock Throw and then Mega Punch. Butterfree fainted. Josh called it back and sent out his final Pokémon, Pidgeot. I decided to use Rock Throw first, but Pidgeot grabbed Graveler and dropped him onto the floor, after sailing to the top of the stadium. I recalled Graveler and sent out Zubat. Pidgeot Whirlwinded Zubat, but it flew past and bit Pidgeot. Pidgeot tried to use Wing Attack, but Zubat connected with his instead. Both Pidgeot and Josh were mad now. Then Pidgeot charged it's ultimate move, Razor Wind. Pidgeot would have fainted Zubat, if it weren't for the fact Zubat was super-fast and dodged Pidgeot's attack. Zubat then used Supersonic which confused Pidgeot into hurting itself big time, to which Zubat started Leech Life and finished Pidgeot. I had won! Now I was in the final round! After shaking hands with Josh, I went to heal Zubat and the others. Ten minutes later, the announcer called forth the final two trainers, me and The Pounder.   
The bell rang.  
"Go Dodrio!" The Pounder called.  
"Raichu, I choose you!" I yelled.  
The Pokémon were facing each other, Dodrio Pecked Raichu in the head several times, which got Raichu mad and it unleashed a Thunderbolt, which fainted Dodrio. Pounder recalled Dodrio and sent out Nidorina. Raichu used Swift, but Nidorina used Body Slam and hit Raichu hard. Raichu was really mad now, and called upon a powerful Thunder attack and a few seconds later, we had fried Nidorina. Pounder called back Nidorina and sent out Electabuzz. I returned Raichu and sent out Graveler. Electabuzz tried using Thunderpunch and Thunder, but they didn't affect Graveler, who used Rock Throw and Earthquake to finish off the electric Pokémon. Electabuzz was recalled Graveler and sent out Mr. Mime. Graveler tried to use Mega Punch, but Mr. Mime's Barrier and Confusion attacks and Graveler wound up. Seeing as how Mr. Mime was too quick, and the fact that it was confused, I recalled Graveler and sent out Flareon. Mr. Mime used Doubleslap, which hurt Flareon, but Flareon came back with Flamethrower, which toasted Mr. Mime. The psychic then used Substitute, which made a double of itself which absorbed Flareon's flamethrower and broke. Mr. Mime tried Barrier, but it didn't stand up to Flareon's Fire Spin and toasted Mr. Mime. The Pounder called back Mr. Mime and told me that I am the first real challenge he's had. My teeth clenched. How dare he say my brother is a weakling! I looked into the stands, and saw Zach & Josh cheering for me, as well as everyone who had lost except those who lost to me. Pounder decided to bring out a huge Onix. Knowing fire was weak against rock, I called back Flareon and sent out Raticate, who was pummled. I returned Raticate, and sent out Zubat. Onix lunged towards Zubat, but it missed. Zubat could only dodge, until I had an idea.  
"Use the same plan we used on Brock!" I called out to Zubat.  
Zubat smiled, then proceeded to tie up Onix, literally. Just like Brock's Onix, Pounder's Onix was a live preztel. Pounder called back Onix and sent out his most powerful Pokémon...Gengar. I called for a Wing Attack, but Zubat passed right through Gengar, who used Nightshade and hit Zubat. Zubat tried Leech Life, but Gengar was unaffected. Gengar tried Lick, but it missed. Zubat flew down, and lunged at Gengar. Gengar lunged at Zubat. Pounder called for Night Shade, but I called for Supersonic and confused Gengar enough to have him hurt itself badly. Gengar tried Dream Eater, but Zubat barely dodged it and managed to grab Gengar's ear. Gengar got mad and swapped Zubat. Zubat fell, and was weak. Gengar was getting ready to finish off Zubat, but then the blue bat bit Gengar's arm and sucked life energy out of it. Zubat only sucked away about 1/10 of Gengar's strength, but it was enough. Zubat was ready to go, and lunged toward Gengar. Gengar became clear, and Zubat stopped in the middle of Gengar. Gengar matieralized, and Zubat started messing with Gengar from the inside out. Gengar managed to get Zubat out of it, and was getting ready for the final Nightshade, when the Supersonic kicked in again and Gengar used Nightshade on itself, fainting it. I don't believe it! I won! I beat the champion! Zubat flew down gently into my arms. It was too weak to fight anymore. I shook hands with Pounder, and he said I have potential. Zach and Josh came out of the stands and congratulated me. I then walked over to the other end of the stadium, where I was to recieve my prize.  
One million dollars was waiting for me, and as I picked up a wad of bills, I noticed only the first few bills were real. This whole thing was a trick!  
"What's going on here? These bills aren't real!" I shouted.  
"You got that right, kid. Now we're going to get our rewards!" A cat said as it jumped down from the roof.  
I heard something then I didn't want to hear.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devistation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jesse!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, dat's right!"  
It was Team Rocket! They were Blast Off! Inc.! The whole tournament was staged to get Team Rocket some Pokémon! Since none of the trainers went to the Center to get healed, we were in a jam. Team Rocket demanded for us to give them our Pokémon.   
"I don't think so! Go Flareon!" I called.  
Flareon was the only Pokémon I could turn to. Zubat was weak, Raichu was tired, Graveler was confused and Raticate fainted. Pounder's, Zach's and Josh's Pokémon were of no help either. Team Rocket called out Arbok & Weezing and they battled Flareon. Flareon used Flamethrower, but it missed and Flareon got tackled by Weezing and wrapped by Arbok. I had no choice but to call Flareon back. I didn't know what to do. We were Poké-less. Zach mentioned that I do have one Pokémon left. I rejected, saying I vowed not to use it unless it was a last resort.   
"I think this qualifies as a last resort!" Josh said.  
He was right. I pulled out my Poké Ball, enlarged it, and looked at it. Finally, I threw it.  
"Gyarados! I choose you!" I called out.  
"GYARADOS!" Team Rocket yelled.  
The mighty Pokémon popped out, leaned over Team Rocket, and roared.  
"Gyarados, Hydro Pump now!" I said.  
Gyarados didn't listen and crashed into the wall, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. Gyarados wasn't done thoough, and it started tearing up the stadium. It almost got me, but I managed to recall it, but not before it destroyed half the stadium. The mayor was going to have me fund for the reconstruction, but Pounder said that if it weren't for his Gyarados, Team Rocket would have all our Pokémon. Reluctantly, the mayor agreed. He then said that we would use the Prize money to fix the stadium. The damage came to $990,000. Later we said good-bye to the Pounder and walked to our destination, Cinnabar Island. Down the road, I asked a puzzling question.  
"Hey, you know what's been buggin me?" I asked.  
"What?" Josh asked back.  
"I STILL can't figure out what Blast Off! Inc. was trying to sell!" I said.  
Josh & Zach just laughed.  
"We'll never figure that one out!" Zach said.  
"Yeah, no one can figure out those two!" I commented. 


	10. Bounty on the High Seas

Chapter 10: Bounty on the High Seas  


  
It has been almost a week since the fake Pokémon Tournament. We were looking for a town with ports to Cinnabar. The past 3 cities we visited had ships, but none went to Cinnabar. We finally came upon a new city, but the same results. All ships were willing to go anywhere but Cinnabar Island.   
"Why won't anyone go to Cinnabar?" Josh asked.  
"Probably a conspiracy against me set up by Randy!" I replied.  
We then looked at the TVs in an electronic shop.  
"We have late breaking news to report. It seems the isolation set up at Cinnabar is growing stronger. Police wouldn't comment, but several Cinnabar residents have fled for unknown reasons. We will continue to report on this story when new information arrives," the news caster reported.  
"Wow. That sure is weird" commented Zach.  
After getting supplies, we walked along the docks, trying to figure out what to do. A man approached us without warning.  
"Howdy. I hear you're trying to get to Cinnabar Island" the man told us.  
"Uh yeah. How'd you know?" I asked him.  
"I just know. I have a way you can get there!" the man said.  
All our faces lit up.  
"You mean you have a boat that can take us there?"   
"What? They won't allow boats in Cinnabar" the man told us.  
"Then how can you get us there?" Josh asked.  
The man took out a PokéBall, enlarged it, and threw it out to sea. Out of the PokéBall came a big, blue lizard-type creature. I told Dexter to analyze.  
"Lapras, an Ice Pokémon. This Pokémon is often used to ferry people across the water, as it has a gentle demanor."  
Zach just stared at the awesome Lapras. The man, who said he was Captain Cryard, calmed down Lapras and let us get on the big Pokémon. Zach looked like he was going to burst.  
"It must have taken years to train this Lapras!" Zach said.  
"Not that long. Lapras and I became fast friends" the Captain told us.  
With that we were on our way. We would travel to a city called Gardner, which was near where the supposed "Mysterious Garden" was supposed to be. We stopped there to eat and for Lapras to rest. We had been on the ocean for quite some time. When we were heading back to Lapras, we didn't notice a TV that had a hunter on it saying that he would hunt down the most rarest of Pokémon. Lapras set out, while Zach was gently stroking Lapras's skin. I was almost asleep, while Josh was playing a Gameboy game. Zubat was laying next to me, ready to fall asleep in the cool breeze, when we heard a gun being fired. Next thing we knew, a bullet whizzed past my head. It barely missed Lapras. We looked into the ocean behind Lapras and saw a boat heading straight for us. Josh pulled a pair of binoculars and looked through them.  
"Hey! I know him! He's that hunter. The one who kills rare Pokémon!" Josh called out.  
"Isn't his name Benz "The Invincible" Hogarn?" Zach asked.  
Hogarn fired another bullet, and again missed Lapras by an inch.   
"He's trying to hunt Lapras!" I called out.  
"Not while I'm here!" Zach said.  
He took out a PokéBall and threw it.  
"Scyther, I choose you!" Zach yelled.  
The bug Pokémon popped out and flew towards Horgarn's ship. Josh and I decided to enter the fray, as Josh sent Poliwhirl while I called Zubat. Hogarn saw Scyther & Zubat, but not Poliwhirl. He ditched his gun for a mounted cannon on the tip of the boat, and fired a large, steel ball. The ball flew in between Scyther & Zubat and electricity shot out of the ball. Both the Pokémon were shocked, but still alive. Poliwhirl dived down and used his Doubleslap and Bubblebeam to break through the hull of the ship. Hogarn was about ready to fire his cannon again, when the boat rocked. Scyther slashed the cannon in half, and Zubat went after Hogarn. He slapped Zubat out of the way, got his rifle, aimed carefully at us, and fired. This time, though, he didn't miss, as the bullet went straight into Lapras' shell. We all gasped. Mad, Zubat knocked Hogarn down and Scyther tore his ship into pieces. With Benz out of the way for now, we concentrated on Lapras. We weren't that far from Gardner, but Lapras couldn't make it back on its own. We decided to carry it to Garnder. Poliwhirl, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Scyther, and Zubat carried Lapras to Garnder, where the Captain put Lapras in a Poké Ball for easy transportation. Before he knew what was happening, Zach grabbed me and the PokéBall and zoomed off at light speed to the PokéCenter. I was about 3 feet off the ground.  
"Hey! Slow down will ya?" I pleaded.  
Zach didn't slow down. In fact, he went faster. He came upon the Pokémon Center and slid inside the doors. Zach came to a stop at the front desk. I, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. I didn't stop, however, and got introduced to the front desk personally.   
Zach quickly explained the situation, and gave Nurse Joy the PokéBall. Joy said that she would have to do surgery on Lapras and Zach offered to help. While they were inside the ER, I was left to tend to my aching skull. CC and Josh came in then.  
"Where's Zach?" Josh asked.  
"He's in the ER with Joy" I told him, still rubbing my head.  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked me.  
"Oh nothing. Just have a minor migraine" I said sarcastically.  
"Oh. OK then" Josh said as he sat down and waited. CC did the same.  
I was left to cure my throbbing pain. I finally managed to get some Tylenol and wrapped my head in a bandage. Zach and Joy were in the ER for over an hour. Josh began to nod off a bit. Three hours later, my head still hurt, Josh was asleep, and so was CC. Joy and Zach were still tending to Lapras. Finally, they both came out. Zach told us Lapras would survive. Luckily, the bullet was stopped short by Lapras's thick shell. Now it needed to relax. We took Lapras to the lake and sat it on the water. Zach was petting Lapras and massaging it. CC was watching Zach. I was lying on the ground, my head feeling better, and Josh was feeding his Pokemon. Zubat grabbed some treats and started chowing down. I saw Zubat chowing down.  
"Zubat! Stop that! If you eat too much, you're gonna look like a Snorlax!" I said, grabbing the munchies from Zubat.  
Zubat made a picture in it's mind about it being a Snorlax, and instantly pushed the food away. I went over to Zach.  
"Wow Zach, you sure are making that Lapras feel good. I didn't know you cared so much for it." I said.  
"Well, when I was little, Dad took me down to the docks, where I first saw a Lapras. It was so beautiful and gentle. We played for awhile, and then Dad took me home. Ever since that day I've always wanted a Lapras. That's one of the main reasons I went on my journey, to capture a Lapras. Now I get to be with a Lapras again." Zach told us.  
Lapras and CC heard this too. Lapras lifted it's head up, and gave a solid lick to Zach before lying down again. Zach laughed, and continued massaging. Lapras looked very relaxed when the wind started to pick up. All of the sudden, it felt like a hurricane! We looked up and saw a helicopter hovering over us. Out of the window, we saw a fearful sight. A rifle pointed straight at us! The shooter fired but missed Lapras by an inch. We were able to see who was in the helicopter. It was Hogarn! He's back! He was ready to fire again, but Zubat flew in and messed with Hogarn and the helicopter pilot. Hogarn swatted Zubat out, which got me mad. Josh, Zach and I decided it was time for action.  
"OK, let's get 'em Pidgeot!" Josh called out.  
"Graveler, I choose you!" I yelled.  
"OK Pinsir, attack!" Zach shouted.  
The three Pokémon attacked the chopper. Pidgeot tried using Whirlwind, but was quickly sent back by the chopper's electric shock system. Pidgeot was still able to fly though. Pinsir nor Graveler were able to jump high enough to reach the helicopter, so they used Pidgeot as a lift. Graveler jumped off Pidgeot and grabbed ahold of the chopper's front side and started crushing it, thus disabling most of the controls. Pinsir went to the back of the chopper and using it's claws, ripped the rudder off the Chopper, sending it flying.   
Hogarn ejected and landed near the battlefield. He grabbed a backpack from the eject seat and put it on. Attached to it were two cannons. Graveler, Pinsir and Pidgeot attacked, but Hogarn was ready. One cannon shot out a water pump which drowned Graveler. Pinsir and Pidgeot were taken out by electric shocks from the other cannon. We called out Pokémon back and sent out more, Raichu, Raticate, Nidorino, Sandshrew, Scyther and Golem. Hogarns water cannon washed away Sandshrew and Golem, and electricuted Raticate and Scyther. Since the eletric attacks wouldn't do much good against Raichu and Nidorino, Hogarn sprang out two more cannons from the backpack and shout out lasers, which hit Raichu and Nidorino. Hogarn charged the lasers to full power and shot, but Raichu countered with Thundershock and Nidorino Acid. The lasers eventually won and made Raichu and Nidorino faint. I then called for Zubat and Flareon, Josh sent out Butterfree and Poliwhirl, and Zach sent out Rhyhorn. Because of his large size, Rhyhorn wasn't able to dodge Hogarn's water cannons. Flareon burned away the water canon, but was taken aback by the laser cannons. Butterfree tried Sleep Powder, but was neuralized by Hogarn's electric gun. Poliwhirl suffered the same fate. I told Zubat to destroy the gun, but Zubat got shocked. Flareon lept in, but was hit by a fully-charged laser cannon. I ran to help my injured Pokémon, and Hogarn aimed his electric gun straight at me. I gulped.  
"NOOOO!" Zach shouted and lept onto Hogarn.  
The two struggled for a little while.  
"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Zach said.  
"I can do whatever I want boy!" Hogarn confindently said and kick Zach away.   
Zach landed near me. Josh and CC joined in and Hogarn pointed his guns at us. We just looked at him. Hogarn was ready to fire at us, when his gun was blown away by water. Lapras had saved us! Althought it was weak, Lapras had managed to get it self up and attack Hogarn. Lapras sent another Water Gun at Hogarn which shortcircuited his backpack. We figured he was out of options, but he pulled out a large metal ball. All his other weapons were washed away, so this is all he had left. It was an electro ball! He threw it at Lapras, who was too weak to move out of the way. Seeing this, Zach lept in front of the ball and touched it.  
"ZACH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.  
Too late. Zach was being electricuted by the ball. After the attack, Zach fell down and was clinging to life. I ran over to my brother and tried to wake him with no prevail. Lapras just looked, and actually got mad. It reared back it's head and shot out a blue beam, which froze all of Hogarn's weapons. Lapras reared back again, but this time shot out a cyclone of icecycles. I opened my Pokédex to see what it was.  
"Blizzard. Lapras's strongest attack. This attack will cause excessive damange and will freeze any enemy."  
And freeze it did. Hogarn was frozen solid. With a mighty Water Gun, Lapras sent the hunter over the horizon. His defeat almost made me forget Zach's condition. We rushed him to the hospital as fast as we could. The doctors struggled to bring him back to stable condition. The blast almost killed him. He was hooked up to a respirator and almost all treatments used to bring people back from death. I sat outside the waiting room, pacing back and forth. I didn't know what to do. The doctors finally came out, saying that they would have to wait a while to find out if Zach would live or not. He stayed in the hospital for 2 days on a respirator. Finally, he awoke.   
"Uhhhh. Did I miss the action?" Zach said softly.   
I yelled out and hugged him tightly. I was so glad Zach was alive. Zach muttered that he couldn't breathe. I let go then. CC came up to Zach.  
"Son, I thank you for what you did. If it wasn't for you, my Lapras would be a trophy right now. This is a hard decision to make, but I give you this." CC told Zach.  
Zach grabbed the gift and opened it. It was a Poké Ball! With Lapras inside! Zach was so happy, he hugged CC. A day later, we said our good-byes and headed into town. Zach bought our supplies while Josh and I shopped. There wasn't anything we didn't have or want, so we went back to Zach. On the way, we saw a young girl running from something. She smacked right into Josh.   
"Oh, e-e-excuse m-me." the girl said.   
"That's OK, but why are you running?" Josh asked.  
The girl then saw something, shrieked, and ran away. We looked behind us, and saw two men dressed in suits and sunglasses runs after the girl. Josh thought something was wrong and wanted to go after them. I told him to wait for Zach. Zach popped up suddenly, and Josh grabbed us both and dragged us along. The girl ran into an alley and the men chased her. She ducked behind a side alley but was at a dead end. She saw shadows coming toward her and shrieked. One of the shadows was Josh.   
"Are you OK?" Josh asked.  
The girl sighed, but gasped again. We turned around, and the two men were there, guns pointed at us, and ready to fire... 


	11. Bounty Hunters

Chapter 11: Bounty Hunters  


  
With their guns pointed, the two men dressed in black demanded the girl. Josh wanted to know why.   
"Our boss wants her. Now move!" yelled the men.  
Luckily, our stalling buyed enough time for Zubat to swoop down and grab each man's gun. Zach and I tackled the men, then ran off with Josh, who was holding the girl's hand. The men picked up their guns and started following us.   
"Zubat, slow 'em down!" I ordered.   
Zubat did. It sent a Supersonic wave at the two following us, confusing them badly. Zubat, happy, flew back to me. Once we were in safe distance, and caught our breath, Josh once again asked the girl why those two were following her. She sighed then explained.   
"My name is Megan. My father was kidnapped after escaping from an island.He found out his former employers were still at work and tried to go to the cops, but he was ambushed. Before he was ambushed, my father told me what the info was. He then told me to run off. I did, but those guys have been chasing me for weeks. I tried to ask Officer Jenny for help, but she can't because there's no evidence. My father told me about 3 Pokémon trainers he knew that could help, but I haven't found them yet."   
"What is your father's name?" asked Josh.   
"My father's name is Scott" replied Megan.   
All of us had our jaws dropped.  
"YOU'RE SCOTT'S DAUGHTER?" all of us said in unison.   
"Uh...Uh..yes...why?" asked the somewhat frightened Megan.   
"We got trapped on an island with Scott. He helped us get free." said Zach.   
Megan gasped.   
"You're the 3 Pokémon trainers I've been searching for! Will you help me, please?" pleaded Megan.   
Before we could answer, Josh piped in and said yes. Megan thanked us a lot.  
"Do you know where your father is being held?" asked Zach.   
"Yes, he's being held in an island about 500 miles southwest of Cinnabar Island" said Megan.   
"How do we get to the island? No ship heads to Cinnabar right now, and no ship would dare go past it!" explained Josh.   
"Wait! We do have a boat we can use!" I said.   
Everyone looked at me.  
"Zach, we can use our speedboat to get to the island!" I said.   
"Hmm. We could....if we can get it down here. That would be expensive," Zach told us.   
Suddenly, we heard bikes in the distance. One man put up a Wanted poster, with all of our faces on it. The reward for us was 4 million dollars.  
"That was fast. We know you for 10 minutes and already we're criminals!" I joked.  
The bikes got closer, and stopped right in front of us.   
"Ah! There they are! All right boys, time to collect that reward!" said the leader.   
"Oh great, RUN!" I shouted.   
Needless to say, motorcycles were much faster than human legs. I shouted to Zubat to confuse them, and he did, allowing us escape. The bikers chased us so we spilt up. Josh and Megan ran toward the mountains, while Zach and I would use the alleys. The bikers split up as well. Luckily for Josh & Megan, rocky mountains weren't good for motorcycles. The two eventually reached a dead end. They were on top of a really high cliff. The duo turned around to meet the bikers.   
"Boy, I never thought you would be THIS much trouble kiddies" replied the biker, "Get 'em boys!" said the leader.   
The bikers moved in, but Josh had had enough.   
"Grr, Nidorino! Tear them to shreads!" yelled the angry Josh.   
Nidorino came out and tackled some helpless bikes. The head biker wasn't impressed, as he picked two Pokémon, Machoke and Charizard, to fight Nidorino. Nidorino tried a Double Kick on Charizard, but Machoke slammed it.   
Nidorino couldn't win on its own, so Josh called out Butterfree. Josh told it to use Sleep Powder, and it worked. Megan went over to the now-asleep bikers and grabbed a small bag. The bikers were reawakened from this and continued their assault. Charizard made Butterfree faint with a Flamethrower, while Machoke was beating up Nidorino.   
Suddenly, Josh heard "Machop! I choose you!"   
Megan called out her Pokémon. The bag had her Poké Balls in it. Machop Low Kicked Charizard, who retailiated with a Slash. Nidorino Horn Attacked Machoke, but was hit with a Karate Chop. Machop and Nidorino attacked again, but were caught in Charizard's Fire Spin. We returned our Pokémon, and looked at the bikers. Charizard and Machoke advanced. Josh looked down the cliff, grabbed Megan, and jumped down. Charizard flew after them. Megan was bracing herself to it the ground below.   
"Pidgeot! I choose you!" Josh called out as he sent the PokéBall up.   
The ball hit Charizard before Pidgeot came out. The giant bird swooped down and grabbed them. Both of them thanked Pidgeot, who was being shot by flames from Charizard. Pidgeot tried a Mirror Move, but it didn't work. Razor Wind wasn't good either. In desperation, Josh called out Sandshrew, who landed on Charizard and slashed its back repeatedly. Finally, Charizard began to fall. Sandshrew jumped from Charizard's head onto Pidgeot. Then they flew back to find Zach and I.   
Speaking of Zach and I, we were being chased by the other group of bikers. We ducked behind a side alley, but the group soon found us. We tried going up a fire escape, but they followed us. On the rooftop, we were at a dead end. The surrounding buildings were too far to jump over. Zach and I stared at the bikers, and decided to use our Pokémon.  
"Raticate! Go!" I yelled out.   
"OK Pinsir, let's get 'em!" called Zach.   
The two were ready for action. The bikers called out their Poliwrath and Nidoking. Pinsir attacked Nidoking with it's Slash attack. Raticate bit down hard on Poliwrath with its Super Fang. Raticate finished off Poliwrath quickly, and aided Pinsir on battling Nidoking. Nidoking was too strong, however, and Pinsir & Raticate were pulverized. We returned our Pokémon. I was ready to use Graveler, when we grabbed by Nidoking's tail. Nidoking held us high in the air, while the bikers laughed. Nidoking started crushing us with its tail. Zach and I couldn't take much more when I told Zubat to use Leech Life. Zubat attacked and sucked Nidoking's energy. Nidoking let us go, but we were too weak to attack the bikers. Zubat then Wing Attacked them and sent them down to their bikes below. We thanked Zubat as Pidgeot flew down.   
Josh & Megan got off and asked if we were OK. We told them yes, but I couldn't move my arms. Finally, after a few minutes, I could move them again.   
We flew to a nearby phone and I called my parents. I told Mom & Dad of the situation, and they agreed to have the boat shipped down. I asked how they were going to pay for it, and they said that Professor Oak, who was on the other line, would gladly help. I talked to Professor Oak, while Venusaur stomped around, and told him what had happened. It would take 2 days for the boat to be shipped here, so we had to wait. During the night, one of us kept watch for danger while the others slept. Josh stayed awake about 2 1/2 hours, then I releived him. I last about 5 minutes, and 3 hours later, Zach took over. He somehow managed to stay awake until dawn. While my brother cooked breakfast, Megan, Josh and I wondered what we were going to do until the boat gets here.   
"We could disguise ourselves and stay in town." Josh said.   
"Nah. That wouldn't work." I replied.   
"Why not?" Josh asked.   
"Because, we don't have the money. Plus everyone in town probably wants our heads. We'd be captured before we made it to the clothing store." I said.  
Josh and Megan looked down. We ate breakfast, then packed up. Those bikers would be back, and sure enough, around noon they came.   
"There they are! Attack!" said the head biker.   
We tried to run down the other end of the path, but the rest of the group stopped us. We were surrounded. Rock to one side, bikers to two sides, and a lake to one side. We decided to fight again. This time, I called on Graveler, Zach used Scyther, Megan called out her Vulpix, and Josh sent out Poliwhirl.   
The bikers sent out Charizard, Machoke, Nidoking, and Poliwrath. Scyther Slashed Poliwrath, Graveler punched Nidoking, Vulpix burned Machoke, and Poliwhirl hosed down Charizard. Charizard and Machoke were beaten, but Poliwrath used its Hydro Pump to wash away Graveler and Vulpix. Scyther tried a Quick Attack, but Nidoking slammed it. Poliwhirl tried soaking Nidoking, but was knocked out by Nidoking's tail. Scyther was hit hard by Poliwrath's Body Slam, and fainted. All of us returned our Pokémon, and gathered together, awaiting the biker's assault. The bikers were advancing.   
"Now what do we do?" asked Josh.   
"There is one Pokémon we could use" said Zach.  
"No way" I replied.   
The bikers started swinging their clubs, so I had no choice.   
"All right" I said as I threw a Poké Ball out into the ocean, "Gyarados, attack!"   
The huge monster popped out, and terrified the bikers. I called for Body Slam, but Gyarados went into the ocean, and used Dragon Rage. The bikers were swept away, and so was Josh, but I grabbed onto him. I was holding onto a rock while Megan was grabbing onto Zach's arm. We wouldn't last long, so I told Josh to grab the PokéBall with Raichu in it and throw it. He did, and Raichu popped out. I told it to use Thunder, and it managed to weaken Gyarados. When the Dragon Rage stopped, I recalled Raichu and Gyarados and looked for the bikers. Zach saw them land on the other side of the huge lake.  
Zach said that someone would come here to see what was going on, so we sneaked back into town. We put on hats and sunglasses and went into the clothing store. We got different clothes, then healed our Pokémon at the PokéCenter. A day and a half later, our boat arrived. We gased it, and started it. Josh and Zach plotted the course, while Megan got something to eat. A few hours later, we were off. I didn't know what was in store, but I had a feeling things wouldn't be as easy as I thought it would be. 


	12. Island Hopping

Chapter 12: Island Hopping  


  
It's been about 5 hours after we took off to find Scott. Up ahead, we could see Cinnabar Island. From a distance, nothing looked wrong. As we got closer, I could see that that was a misconception. As we drove past the island, alarms sounded, and two black speedboats & 2 jetskis came after us.   
"Well, this is nice" Josh told us.  
The boats started firing machine guns at us & the jetskis fired torpedoes. Josh's Poliwhirl defused the torpedoes, but they were still after us. I suddenly had an idea. I told Josh, and he called out Butterfree & Pidgeot. I sent Zubat. All 3 used Whirlwind on the ocean and created a giant tidal wave that smothered the boats & jetskis. Now that that crisis was over, it was time to go find Scott.   
It had been 2 days since we took off to find Megan's dad. Zach drove most of the way, but even though he double-checked the coordinates, he still thought we weren't headed in the right direction. We were running very low on fuel, and our extra tank was almost empty. Megan saw an island not to far away, but it was too small to be our main destination. We decided to stop anyway. Zach could make a substitute fuel for the boat with the items in the jungle, but it would take awhile. I decided to pig out. I munched down on some cheese curls while Zubat ate some Pokémon food. Zach was making the fuel, Josh was cooking some hot dogs, and Megan was feeding her Pokémon. Suddenly, we heard a small rustle in the forest. Megan went to see what it was. About 15 minutes later, a larger commotion was happening at the opposite end of where Megan went. All of us decided to check it out. We soon saw a campsite hidden in the bushes, so we hid to see what was up. A bunch of wild Pokémon was just hauled up by a net. They were loaded into a large van. Some of the Pokémon were crying.   
"Pokémon poachers" I whispered to Josh & Zach.   
I was ready to teach the poachers a lesson. We moved forward about a step, before us ourselves were trapped in a net. Unfortunately, our Pokéballs fell out of the net. The net was very thick so Zubat couldn't bite through. Suddenly, we heard laughing from the clearing. Guess who was laughing?   
"Prepare for trouble!"   
"Make that double!"   
"To protect the world from devastation!"   
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"Jesse!"   
"James!"   
"You guys again! Can't we go anywhere without running into you?" I exclaimed.   
"Grrrr. How come we can never finish our motto?" shouted Jesse.   
"Because it's the same thing over and over and over" shouted Josh.   
"Humph. Well, you shouldn't be complaining kid! After all, we're not stuck in a net!" Jesse said as she laughed.   
All of us held our ears shut. I can't stand her laughing. Meowth picked up our Poké Balls and put them in the van. Jesse & James barely managed to get Zubat out of the net and into the van. I tried to get free but with no luck. There was nothing any of us could do to stop Team Rocket now. They were about to head off and leave us when someone shouted for them to stop. It was Megan!   
"Let them go now!" Megan shouted.   
"Why should we little girl?" asked Jesse.   
"Because you'll be sorry if you don't" she shouted.   
"Yeah right little girl now run along" said James.   
"I challenge you to a 4 on 4 Pokémon battle Team Rocket!" Megan shouted.   
Zach, Josh & I were confused. Megan had only 3 Pokémon. How could she do a 4 on 4 battle? Jesse thought this was going to be easy and sent Arbok. Megan called out Machop. Machop begun with Karate Chop, but was bitten by Arbok's Bite and binded. Megan recalled Machop and sent out Vulpix. James decided to use Weezing. Weezing floated up, while Vulpix used Flamethrower, but missed. Weezing used Smog and tackled the blinded Vulpix. Vulpix used Flamethrower, but was hit by flying Sludge. One more tackle & Vulpix was out.  
Megan recalled Vulpix & sent out her Nidorina. Nidorina was ready to fight. Jesse decided to handle this one with her Lickitung. Nidorina leapt to scratch Lickitung, but Lickitung's tongue paralyzed the Pokémon. Megan recalled Nidorina. Zach and I thought we were screwed, but Josh had confidence in Megan. Megan grabbed her last Poké Ball.   
"OK, It's all up to you now! GO GET 'EM!" she said as she threw her Poké Ball.   
The Pokéball opened up and revealed a strange Pokémon. It was short & yellow with black tips on its pointy ears. Its face was very round and so was its small body. The Pokémon's small arms wobbled as it stepped up on some pretty big feet. Then, it shouted its cry.   
"Pi! Pichu!" exclaimed the Pokémon.   
"What is that?" I asked. I grabbed my Pokédex to see.   
"Pichu. A recently discovered electric species of Pokémon. This Pokémon is said to be the lower evolution of Pikachu. It has powerful thunder attacks and can be friendly" said the Pokédex.   
"Humph. This little bug will be easy to get rid of. Lickitung! Use Wrap!" Jesse shouted.   
Lickitung wrapped up the tiny Pichu with its tongue. All that was visible was Pichu's ears. It squeezed Pichu hard until all of the sudden, electric shocks flew out and hit Lickitung. Lickitung fainted. James decided to use Victreebel, and it covered Pichu. James thought he had won, when Victreebel was shocked hard and fainted. James recalled it. The duo thought about a double team, and sent both Arbok & Weezing. Pichu was frightened by the size of Arbok & Weezing. Arbok bit Pichu & Weezing tackled it, and Pichu was in rough shape. Arbok & Weezing were going in for the kill, so Pichu let out a blind Thunderbolt. Arbok & Weezing were shocked, as were Jesse & James. The rope that held the net up was snapped by a loose thunderbolt, and we fell down to the ground...hard. After wincing in pain, another loose bolt came straight at us. We got shocked as well. All of the sudden, an explosion occurred under Team Rocket. They sailed high in the air.   
"We're blasting off again!" screamed the team.   
"Pichu! Stop!" shouted Megan as she nearly dodged a stray thundershock.   
Pichu stopped its attack and leapt up into Megan's arms. We were charred & paralyzed. After we healed, Zach asked Megan where she found Pichu.   
According to Megan, a wild Fearow attacked Pichu, and was injured badly. Megan shooed it off and healed Pichu. Pichu gave a happy screech and hugged Megan. We decided to camp out again on the island, and in the morning, we would set off.   
In the morning we packed our things and were ready to head out. I finished up the last of the pancakes we had for breakfast, while Josh gathered up some extra food. We were just about to cast off, when Pichu got a whiff of something and leaped into the jungle to find out what it was. Megan immediately followed the electric mouse. Zach tried to start up the boat, but it wouldn't turn on.   
"Arg. What now?" I asked.   
"Hmm. Let me see" Zach said as he looked inside the boat.   
Meanwhile, Megan had finally caught up to Pichu. It found its way to a large river, and was ready to take a sip. Megan was about to take a sip as well, when she noticed something strange. She grabbed Pichu before it could touch the water. Megan was about to go back to the others to tell them when a strange Pokémon barely managed to plop its head on the river bank. Megan went to it.   
"Dra...Dra...Tin" gasped the sick Pokémon.   
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Megan. She inspected the Pokémon and carefully picked it up using some rubber gloves.   
"Hmm. From what my dad taught me about Pokémon, it looks like..." Megan started, "It looks like you've been poisoned! Who would do such a thing?"   
Luckily, Megan carried her bookbag with her. She grabbed an Antidote and cured the Pokémon.   
"Dra...Dra...Dratini!" The Pokémon said with a loud yell.   
"Looks like you're feeling better!" Megan said.   
Megan decided to see who was dumping poison in the river. She headed upstream, when suddenly, she bumped into 2 familiar characters.   
"Waa! It's the little brat again!" yelled the woman.  
"Grrrr. You're not going to foil us THIS time! So prepare for trouble!" said Jesse.   
"Make that double!" said James.   
"Do you HAVE to say the same things over & over again?" asked Megan.   
This made Team Rocket very mad. They advanced on Megan, when Pichu hopped up and shocked Team Rocket. In retaliation, Jesse used Arbok to bite Pichu, while James' Weezing hit Pichu hard. Megan picked up the weak Pichu, and decided to call out Vulpix & Machop, when Weezing tackled her. She dropped her Poké Balls & Pichu, and looked up to see Arbok coming in. She gasped, when all of the sudden, two Poké Balls hit Arbok in the face and dropped down. The Poké Balls opened up to release 2 Pokémon. Nidorino & Poliwhirl.   
"Hey Megan, having fun?" asked Josh.   
"About time you got here. Team Rocket's poisoned the river!" Megan replied.   
"Not while I'm here! Nidorino! Double Kick! Poliwhirl! Bubblebeam!" Josh shouted.   
Then, Josh saw a machine spewing the poison in the river.   
"Sandshrew! Take out that machine!" shouted Josh.   
"SHHHHREWWWWW" shouted Sandshrew as it dug deep into ground and used Dig to destroy the machine.   
Meanwhile, Arbok & Weezing were getting beaten up by Nidorino & Poliwhirl. Josh called them back and decided to use Butterfree & Pidgeot. Both Pokémon used Gust and sent Team Rocket miles away.  
"Good job guys!" said Josh.   
"Thanks Josh," said Megan, as she gave Josh a peck on the cheek.   
"Awww. It was nothing" Josh replied, blushing.   
"Tini! Dratini!" Dratini said as it suddenly came out of the water.   
"But I thought the water was poisoned," said Josh.   
"It was, until I poured some Antidotes into the water. It didn't completely get rid of the poison, but a fair amount" said Megan.   
Suddenly, a balloon appeared out of nowhere. It was shaped like Meowth.   
"Looks like I didn't get rid of Team Rocket!" said Josh.   
"You've caused us too much trouble!" said Jesse, "Now, it's our turn!"   
A vacuum appeared under the balloon and started sucking up everything. Josh called for Nidorino & Polwhirl to fly on Pidgeot & Butterfree and stop the balloon, but they were sucked up. Sandshrew was sucked up as well. Megan tried to hold onto Pichu, but a rock hit her and Pichu was swallowed up as well. Suddenly, Dratini appeared, and mad to boot. It started swimming in a circle faster & faster. Then, a Dragon Rage tornado appeared, however, it wasn't strong enough to pull Team Rocket in. Just then Zach, Zubat, and I came on the scene.   
"What's going on here?" Zach asked.   
"Team Rocket's trying to suck all the Pokémon up using that vacuum!" Josh said.   
"Dratini's Dragon Rage isn't strong enough! We've got to do something!" Megan shouted.   
"Right! Gyarados! Use your Dragon Rage to help Dratini!" I shouted.   
Gyarados appeared, and looked at Team Rocket. It was angry at them for what happened the last time they met, and shot them with a Hydro Pump. The blast separated the vacuum with the balloon, and sent Team Rocket into the Dragon Rage. They were sucked in and blown all the way across the ocean. Dratini stopped its Dragon Rage, and breathed a sigh. I was ready to congratulate Gyarados, when I was Hydro Pumped and slammed against a tree. Guess Gyarados still doesn't like me. I returned it, while Megan healed Pichu and thanked Dratini. Dratini was happy and grabbed one of Megan's Poké Balls and got in.   
"Aw man. How come she's getting all the rare Pokémon?" I asked.   
Megan was proud of her new Dratini. After getting rid of the rest of the poison, we got onto the boat and headed to our prime destination. I was busy thinking of something else. Wheather to switch Gyarados or not. It is a good Water-type Pokémon, but it doesn't listen to me. I do have other Water-types, like Staryu, that I could use. Finally, I decided to switch Gyarados. It was going to be awhile before it would listen to me anyway. As I was about to switch though, we hit some rapids. We bounced around, but then came a really big one, which knocked me over and made me drop my Pokédex. Unfortunately, it fell out of the boat.   
"My Pokédex! No!" I said. I was ready to get it back by jumping in.   
"Are you crazy? You'll die in there!" Josh said, holding me back.   
"But without it, I can't switch Gyarados!" I said, "And I am going to need 6 obedient Pokémon on this trip!"   
"We'll worry about Gyarados later. First, we need to survive. Those people that have Scott are probably after us. I don't think they want to have tea with us either." Josh said.   
Finally, I gave in and nodded. Without my Pokédex, I'm stuck with Gyarados. We made it out of the rapids, and the Pokédex was the only thing lost. Luckily, nothing was damaged. We were concerned that we were lost. It's been another 2 days since we left the island. Megan was worried that she would never see her dad again. Zach then squinted forward, then told us there's an island up ahead. Josh looked through some binoculars and saw a pretty big island. Megan looked and lit up.   
"That's it! That's the island!" she shouted.   
We all celebrated, and as we got closer, we got happier. Zach then heard something and told us to be quiet. Josh saw what he heard. Two torpedoes were heading straight for us. It was definitely a time to panic. What are we going to do?? 


	13. Reunion & Sacrafice

HTMLFONT BACK="#ffffff" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #ffffff" SIZE=2 PTSIZE=10Chapter 13: Reunion and SacraficeBR  
  
BR  
  
A room, dimly lit except for about 30 monitors, was inhabited by 2 guards. Just then, an alarm sounded. One of the guards looked through a monitor and saw a small boat. He grabbed a microphone, pressed a button & spoke into it. BR  
  
In another room, a man was trying to get some information out of another man dressed in white. His glasses slid off his nose as he tried to resist the larger man. BR  
  
"You WILL tell me what I want to know, or else!" The larger man said. BR  
  
"Never!" said the strapped-down man. BR  
  
Suddenly, a radio buzzed. BR  
  
"What do you want?" the man said to the radio. BR  
  
"Sir, we have an intruder coming in by speedboat. Three males & one female" BR  
  
"Hmm. Our guests are late. Get them, but do not kill them." the man said to the radio. He then faced the man in white, "Well, I have other methods to get what I want" he said as he laughed. The man in white gasped & his eyes widened. BR  
  
I sat, sulking in the speedboat, mad at myself for losing my Pokédex. Zach was steering the boat, Megan, Zubat & Pichu were having lunch and Josh was teaching Sandshrew a new move. BR  
  
"Hey! I see something!" Zach shouted. BR  
  
We all sat up and looked out to the sea. Josh grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked through them. BR  
  
"It's an island!" Josh said. BR  
  
"Lemme see!" asked Megan. She peeked through the binoculars, "That's it! That's the island where my dad is!" BR  
  
"Pichu! Pi!" Pichu shouted in excitement. BR  
  
As we neared the island, all we could think about was freeing Scott. BR  
  
"Hey Zach, how are we going to sneak in?" I asked. BR  
  
"Well, I am going to stop the boat here, then we'll use our Water Pokémon to find a sewer drain or something" Zach answered. BR  
  
"Hey, look at that!" Josh yelled out. BR  
  
We all looked to see something launch from the island. We were still a good 20 miles from the island. Zach had just stopped the boat when we saw something terrifying. Two things were headed straight for us! BR  
  
"Torpedoes!" I shouted.BR  
  
Zach tried to start the boat but the torpedoes were coming too fast. BR  
  
"Jump!" Zach yelled. BR  
  
We all jumped into the water. We were all underwater when the torpedo hit. Our boat burst into flames upon impact. The force sent all of us deeper. Unable to hold her breath much longer, Megan called out Dratini, grabbed Pichu, and told Dratini to head for the surface. Josh called out Poliwhirl and rode it to the surface, while Zach used Lapras & grabbed me. Megan reached the top first, as she was out breath. Josh came up next, then Zach & me. Everyone got on Lapras and started to catch their breath. I called out for Zubat, who flew down & sat on my shoulder. As we rested & thought about what to do next, I looked at our boat. It finally sank into the depths.BR  
  
"All that money we used to get that thing here, & now it's gone" I said. BR  
  
"We have more important things to worry about now" replied Josh. BR  
  
Just then, we heard the rumbling of engines. About 5 men on Jetskis were coming after us. BR  
  
"Looks like the welcoming committee is hear to greet us. Lapras, use Blizzard now!" said Zach. BR  
  
Lapras nodded & shot out a field of ice at the men. All of them were frozen in a huge chunk of ice. Zach petted Lapras on a good job, when Zubat, Pichu & Lapras were alarmed. BR  
  
"What's wrong Zubat?" I asked it. BR  
  
All three looked up. So did we. Then three small metal balls hit the sea & drifted over near us. I was just about to pick one up. BR  
  
"No don't!" Zach yelled. BR  
  
Too late. The three balls exploded with electric energy. All of us being soaked didn't help. When it stopped, we all fell over. Everything then went black. I could hear the whirring sounds of a computer in the distance. I sat up & shook my head. Feeling woozy, I decided to try & get my bearings straight. There wasn't much light except for a small window on the wall. I saw Zach & Josh laying next to me, unconscious. I shook them in order to awake them. Zach complained that his back hurt while Josh wanted to know where Megan was. Zach got up & moved towards the window of light, to find that it was a door. BR  
  
"Should be a simple enough task to break out of here with...Oh no! Where's Golem? All my Pokémon are gone!" Zach said. BR  
  
Josh also realized this fact. BR  
  
"Of course their gone, you don't think their stupid enough to throw us in here WITH them do you?" I said. BR  
  
"No, I guess not" Zach said as he looked out. BR  
  
"What do you see?" Josh asked. BR  
  
"Well, there's about 4 guards guarding two doors, a giant computer flashing something about Pokémon, 4 scientists, and...Zubat and Pichu!" Zach reported. BR  
  
"Huh?" both Josh & I said in unison. BR  
  
I looked out & saw Zubat & Pichu, still unconscious, encased in glass jars with several bottles of red liquid next to them. Just then one of the doors opened. Two guards, followed by two men, one dressed in a black suit, one dressed in a white lab coat with glasses, then a girl followed by two more guards. BR  
  
"It's Scott & Megan!" I said. BR  
  
"Where?" Josh asked. BR  
  
All three of us looked out the small window at what was going on. BR  
  
"Now, if you please, or something terrible will happen." The man dressed in black said, then motioned over to a guard, who pointed a handgun at Megan's forehead. Megan was frozen in terror. BR  
  
"All right!" said Scott, then started to type something in. A few minutes later the screen flashed "Access Granted" and started drawing up plans for some sort of weapon. BR  
  
"Thank you" said the tall man in black, "Now take these two and put them in the pit" he said to the guards. The two guards put shackls on Megan's & Scott's arms thentook them away. Just then Megan saw Zubat & Pichu. BR  
  
"What did you do to them?" Megan said in horror.BR  
  
"Oh nothing at all my dear. We simply took some of its DNA, like we did to the rest of you & your friends' Pokémon," the man said. BR  
  
Megan just gasped. So did we. BR  
  
"Hehe. You see, we plan on combining the DNA of your Pokémon to create Pokémon so strong, they can't be beaten! Once we have enough, my boss will take them and use them to take over the entire world! We've already taken Cinnabar, but it will require much more power to take over the other cities. But thanks to you & your friends, we have all that we need." The man said as he laughed a little bit then sneered. Megan & Scott were then taken away. BR  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Josh said to me & Zach. Zach nodded, then started touching the door in specific spots. BR  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked. BR  
  
"Trying to find the weakpoint. Working on the S.S. Anne, I noticed that all sheets of metal have at least 1 weak point, a spot which is very fragile, like wood. If I can find it, then we may be able to bust down the door." Zach told us. BR  
  
"Uh Zach, even if we do bust down the door, how are we gonna save Megan & Scott?" Josh asked. BR  
  
Zach found the spot. He asked for something to etch it with. I found my pocket knife & handed it to Zach. He etched a small X on the spot. He then turned on the indiglo on his watched and read the time. BR  
  
"Hmm. Nightfall is soon, we'll have to wait till then. More than likely, most of the people will be gone." Zach said. BR  
  
Sure enough, come nightfall, all that were left were 2 guards. The room was pretty dark except for the guards flashlights on their heads. Zubat & Pichu as well as the blood samples were gone too. Zach wound up, and shoulder charged the X. It didn't budge. Zach tried again. The guards noticed and started to come over to our cell. They looked in the window to see Zach charge one more time. The hinges fell off and Zach & the door fell onto the guards, knocking them out. Josh turned on a light as Zach & I put the guards into the cell and put the door back up. BR  
  
"So where do we go from here? We have to save Megan & Scott!" Josh said. BR  
  
"We also have to find our Pokémon. Let's see. I may be able to get a map up if we...oh great!" Zach said. BR  
  
On the small screen it said "Insert Access Card." We didn't have one. Suddenly, one of the scientists from earlier entered. He saw us, and tried to sound the alarm, but Josh & I tackled him before he could do it. We tied him up & took his access card. Using it, Zach managed to get a map of the island. He printed out two copies. BR  
  
"We have to split up, someone will go & find the Pokémon while someone else has to go and try to save Megan & Scott" Zach said.BR  
  
"I'll go find Scott & Megan, you two try & find our Pokémon." Josh said as he bolted out the door. Zach took the card and we headed out the other door. BR  
  
Josh traveled across the halls, trying to find the quickest way to where Megan & Scott were. Luckily, the map had up-to-date locations. Josh then came up to a strange room. He peeked inside & saw more scientists trying to do something. They held the bottles of blood and were trying to make new Pokémon. Something was wrong, however. They were able to put the blood samples into a machine to try & clone, but without a specific code the machine wouldn't work. They contacted the boss. Just then, Josh heard something. He hid behind a pillar as another scientist walked in. Josh darted into the room & hid. He heard something about persuading Scott again and something about a torture chamber. Josh gasped at what might happen, but shook the image out of his mind. He looked up and saw something relieving. Zubat & Pichu! Still encased in their jars, the two Pokémon were wide awake. Josh darted across the edge of the room until he was behind the two Pokémon's prisons. He saw a button on the front of each jar & tried to touch it. Pichu & Zubat saw Josh and smiled. Unfortunately, Josh tripped & fell over, causing the whole table to fall. Josh grabbed his head, when four guns pointed at his face. He surrendered. The guards didn't notice that the jars were broken, and Zubat & Pichu were free. Zubat flew up & used a Supersonic attack, while Pichu leaped up and unleashed a Thunderbolt on the guards & scientists. Josh was glad to see them both. The ran out of the room. Zubat then began to sniff out me & Zach & headed back down the way Josh came. Pichu decided to follow Josh as they continued their search for Megan & Scott. BR  
  
Meanwhile, Zach & I were trying to decide where to go. There were three places our Pokémon could be: The Pokémon Lab, Pokémon Observatory, & Pokémon Ability Room. We saw that the lab was on the same path Josh was, so we decided to go to the ability room. Carefully sneaking past the guards, we finally made it to our destination. Peeking inside, we saw scientists trying to test the limits of Pokémon abilities. I then saw something I was glad to see. All of our Poké Balls were on a table on the far side of the room! In the middle of the area, Raichu was shocking targets with a collar around its neck. Every time Raichu underpowerered, a sting went into Raichu from the collar. Using the Access Card, Zach & I sneaked in, and saw something interesting. A plug. Curious, I pulled it out, and all the power to the computers in the room went dead. Zach turned off the lights as well. Scientists were crashing left & right to get the power back on. I went for Raichu while Zach tried to go for the Poké Balls. I managed to get to Raichu easily, and managed to get the collar off. Zach tripped over 3 scientists but finally made it to the Poké Balls. I dodged & weaved through the pack & got near Zach. I grabbed a Poké Ball and threw it to the ground. The bright flash alerted the scientists to our presence. BR  
  
"Flare Flare!" the Pokémon shouted that came out of the Poké Ball. BR  
  
"OK Flareon, light this place up with your Flamethrower!" I told Flareon.BR  
  
It did as it was told, the Scientists were about to come after us. BR  
  
"Raichu! Flash attack now!" I yelled. BR  
  
Flareon, Zach & I covered our eyes as Raichu leapt up and delivered a bright light throughout the whole room. We grabbed our Poké Balls and split. As we left, the entire hall became red as the alarm sounded. BR  
  
"I was wondering when they were going to notice us." I said. BR  
  
Just then two guards came around the hall. BR  
  
"Golem! Use your Tackle!" Zach shouted as he called Golem to battle. BR  
  
Golem did as it was told, and tackled the two guards, who's guns were useless against Golem's tough skin. We were about to head out when I told Zach that I didn't see Zubat or Pichu anywhere. Zach said they might be in the Observatory. We started to go there. BR  
  
"BBBBAAAATTTTT!" We heard down the hall. BR  
  
"Zubat!" I shouted as my top Pokémon flew into my arms. BR  
  
"All right, now it's time to rondevou with Josh" Zach said. Zubat, Golem, Raichu, Flareon & I nodded. BR  
  
Josh & Pichu finally got to the Pit. Josh figured that this was also the torture chamber, but no one is in the room. The alarms went crazy as guards scrambled all over the place. Josh hid inside the room with Pichu on his head. When the way was clear, Josh headed to the next possible place: The Agony Room. Two more guards spotted Josh, but Pichu quickly took care of them. Finally, they made it to the torture chamber. They looked inside to find Scott tied to a chair & Megan strapped to a slanted table. BR  
  
"Now then" the man in black said, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice. Give me what I want, and no harm will come to you or your daughter. To do so otherwise will meet in some unfortunate things."BR  
  
He nodded to a guard who turned on a drill the was headed straight for Megan's head. BR  
  
"All right! I'll tell you!" Scott yelled out. BR  
  
Meanwhile, Josh was angry, but he couldn't get in without an access card BR  
  
"Oh man! I forgot to get one from those scientists back there!" Josh said. He then had an idea. BR  
  
He saw an air vent above him, and lifted Pichu up so it could get the vent off & go inside. Josh then hid in a janitor closet so no one would spot him. Pichu walked along the vent until it came to a vent window. Pichu saw Megan & Scott in there, so it jumped down, crashing through the window onto Megan's stomach. BR  
  
"Pichu! Am I ever glad to see you!" Megan said. The guard & the head honcho saw Pichu and tried to grab it, but Pichu jumped up and landed on a control console. BR  
  
"Pichu! Press the red button!" Megan shouted. BR  
  
Pichu did as it was told. Megan was free from her prison and untied her father. They both hugged each other & asked if each other was all right. Pichu jumped onto Megan's shoulder and both hugged. Outside, Josh used a broom handle to knock one of the guards out. He grabbed one of his guns & fired a few shots into the mini-console next to the door. The thing malfunctioned & the doors opened. Josh went in and asked if everyone was all right. Megan, Pichu & Scott nodded. BR  
  
"Let's get out of here & find Zach & Matt" Josh said. BR  
  
"You won't be going anywhere!" said the person in black. BR  
  
"You won't win Hell Fire!" Scott shouted. BR  
  
"That's his name?" Josh asked. BR  
  
"Yes, it is, but it will be the last thing you know!" HF said as he advanced. BR  
  
Pichu became angry at him & used Thundershock to stun him. The group was about to head out when they were stopped by five troops. Each pointing a gun at them. Josh, Megan & Scott surrendered while HF laughed. BR  
  
"Coming through!" shouted a voice and before anyone realized what was going on, Golem came crashing through the guards followed by Zach & I. BR  
  
"Hey guys! Long time no see!" I said. BR  
  
"We have something for ya!" Zach said as he gave Josh & Megan their Poké Balls. BR  
  
We decided to leave, when HF stopped us. He raised a Poké Ball and out came a strange yellow humanoid. BR  
  
"Buzz!" said the Pokémon.BR  
  
"Humph. I can take care of this! Sandshrew! Let's go!" Josh shouted. BR  
  
"Electabuzz, time to use Take Down!" shouted Hell Fire. BR  
  
Electabuzz slammed into Sandshrew. Sandshrew tried to use its Slash & Fury Swipes attacks, but Electabuzz was too powerful. With a Mega Kick & a Slam, Sandshrew was severely hurt. Josh went to see if Sandshrew was OK, while Zach was ready to use Golem. However, Sandshrew stood up. It wouldn't be beaten by an Electabuzz. Sandshrew attacked again but a Swift attack knocked it back. Sandshrew became angry, and something triggered. Sandshrew had a white aura around it, then glowed white. Everyone shielded their eyes as Sandshrew became bigger. When the light disappeared, Sandshrew had been replaced by it's evolved form: Sandslash. BR  
  
"Slash!" shouted the newly evolved Pokémon. BR  
  
"All right! Now Sandslash! Time for you to use Fury Swipes now!" Josh shouted. BR  
  
Sandslash nodded and started slashing Electabuzz left & right. It's long claws hurt Electabuzz badly. HF called for Thunder, which didn't hurt a curled-up Sandslash. It rolled towards Electabuzz & its spiny quills made Electabuzz pay. BR  
  
"OK Sandslash! Finish it! Submission attack now!" Josh shouted. BR  
  
Sandshrew nodded and picked up Electabuzz. It then jumped up and slammed Electabuzz hard, pounding it into, well, submission. Electabuzz had fainted. Proud, Josh hugged Sandslash. BR  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Zach said. Everyone nodded & left. HF stood up & talked into his radio. BR  
  
"I want all scientists to work on Project: Takeover. You have the necessary codes, now do it! I also want all guards to find those kids and kill them no matter what!" HF shouted into his radio. BR  
  
"What is going on Scott?" I asked as we were running down the hallway trying to find a way out. Golem rolled ahead and took care of any guards. BR  
  
"Well, A few years ago, I worked for Hell Fire and became one of his best scientists. When I discovered the lost research of another group of scientists who supposedly cloned the legendary Mew, HF became greedy and wanted total control of it. He commanded me to make the program, but I secretly left out the codes needed. After escaping the original island, I found Megan before my captors did, and we ran from them. I put Megan in an abandoned warehouse so she will be safe while I tried to dodge my pursuers. They eventually got me and I've been here ever since." Scott told us. BR  
  
"So he's gonna take over the world using cloned Pokémon?" I asked. BR  
  
"Yes, the Pokémon are resistant to just about everything save for their natural weaknesses. I fear that Hell Fire will now put his plan into motion" Scott told us. BR  
  
We decided to go into a new room to figure out what to do. This must have been an armory of some sort. There were weapons all about & a huge ray gun inside. We didn't have much time to look around as HF & guards came through the door. I decided to sent out something that would stop them cold. BR  
  
"Gyarados! Go!" I shouted. BR  
  
Gyarados rose up above HF & guards & roared. Hell Fire simply took out a remote control & pressed a button. Suddenly, Gyarados was wrapped up by over a hundred bands & slammed to a giant table. HF walked over to the big gun while the guards pointed their guns at us. BR  
  
"I was going to use this later to perform surgery on you, but I guess now would be the perfect time as well!" HF said to Gyarados as he laughed, again. BR  
  
He sneered, his mustache rising up to his ears & his black hair shining off the light. He pressed a button as the end of the gun glowed with blue & white energy. Gyarados struggled to break free. HF smiled & fired. BR  
  
"Gyarados!" I shouted as I ran towards the ray's target. One of the guards aimed his gun at me, but Zach punched his jaw & Pichu shocked the rest. Gyarados' eyes widened, but before the ray could hit the Pokémon, I leaped in front of it & took the blast full charge. I was sent flying until I hit the edge of the table. My shirt had a big hole in it as I laid there unconscious. Everyone ran over to me. Zach tried to wake me up but it was no use. Gyarados saw what had happened and roared in anger. It broke free of its bonds and glared at Hell Fire. Then, a yellow ball of energy started forming in Gyarados' mouth. BR  
  
"Uh oh. Run for it!" Zach shouted. He threw me on top of his shoulder as we tried to leave. BR  
  
Gyarados used its most powerful attack: Hyper Beam. The beam smashed into the ray, blowing it to pieces. HF was knocked out, and the explosion caused a pile of rocks block the entrance. Gyarados smashed through the road block as Josh put it back in its Poké Ball. Zach knelt down to feel my pulse. BR  
  
"Oh no! His pulse is slowing down! Scott, where's the sick bay around here?" Zach asked. BR  
  
"Follow me" said Scott as he led us to the sick bay. BR  
  
When they finally got there, Josh & Zach inspected me. BR  
  
"This is not good. If we don't do something fast, Matt is gonna phase into the next dimension!" Josh said. BR  
  
Zach, Megan & Scott just looked at him. BR  
  
"I mean he's gonna die!" said Josh. BR  
  
"Hmm. I may know of a way to save him" Scott said. BR  
  
"How?" Zach asked. BR  
  
"In the lab, there is a machine that is able to copy the powers of Pokémon. If we use it, it may save his life." Scott told us. BR  
  
"Lead the way" Zach told him. BR  
  
Eventually they got to the lab. It was still a mess from Pichu's assault, but luckily, most of the machinery was still intact. Scott motioned over to two glass cylinders. Zach put me inside one of them BR  
  
"Now, we need a Pokémon that knows Rest or Recover" Scott said. BR  
  
Josh, Zach & Megan looked at each other. No one had a Pokémon that could heal itself. Suddenly Josh had an idea. Reaching into his backpack, Josh grabbed out his TM Development Kit. Quickly he made a copy of TM44. BR  
  
"Sandslash, come here" Josh said. The Pokémon obeyed, as Josh opened the small box. BR  
  
White balls of light gathered around Sandslash's head as it was taught another move: Rest. On the control console, the heart monitor on my cylinder went flat. Scott told Josh to put Sandslash in the other glass cylinder. Scott pressed a button and both containers closed. Josh told Sandslash to use Rest, and it did. Scott then turned the machine on. A bright green light shot into Sandslash's cylinder and traveled through a clear pipe to my cylinder. I was covered in the same green aura as Sandslash was. My large wound on my chest where the ray hit started to disappear. On the control console, my heart monitor started to beep again. Scott turned the machine off. Both cylinders rose as Sandslash & I awoke. BR  
  
"Oh man, what happened?" I asked woozily. BR  
  
"Nothing much little bro." Zach replied. BR  
  
Suddenly, a few guards came storming in, well armed. They fired their guns. Golem & Sandslash couldn't get to the guards while blocking all the bullets. I couldn't watch so I just grabbed a random Poké Ball from my belt & threw it. The Poké Ball dropped to the ground and opened. The bright white light shot to the ceiling and took form of a huge monster. BR  
  
"DDOOOOOSSSSSS" shouted the Pokémon. BR  
  
"All right! Gyarados, use your Tackle attack!" I shouted. BR  
  
Surprisingly, Gyarados did as it was told. It lunged at the guards and slammed them. I then called for a Hydro Pump. Gyarados obeyed and shot a raging blast of water at the guards. They went flooding across the halls. BR  
  
"Good job. Return Gyarados!" I said as I returned the huge beast. BR  
  
Just then, some of the water from the Hydro Pump splashed onto the circuits of the machines. It was just enough to make them short-circuit. One of the machines exploded and shot fire & electricity everywhere. After nearly dodging a few bolts, we decided to try and put up a shield. Zach called out Golem and Rhyhorn, Josh called for Sandslash, while I called out Graveler & Raichu. The Pokémon stood in a circle around us. Each of them absorbed the blasts from each of the machine's explosions. Raichu was hit with a bolt of electricity, and started glowing. More shocks came to it and it started glowing more and more. Pichu got the idea and started sucking in electric bolts itself. Everyone watched the two electric types suck up all the energy the machine's explosions gave off. A few minutes later, the fires burned themselves out. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, until we were all doused with hundreds of gallons of water. BR  
  
I tried to stand up, when I saw that Golem, Sandslash, Rhyhorn & Graveler had all fainted from the blast. Zubat told me to look near the door. Hell Fire was standing at the door, along with four Tentacruel. These were the genetically enhanced ones. They stood about 10 feet tall started to walk towards us. I remembered that Scott said that the Pokémon only retained their natural weaknesses, so I called on Raichu to stop them. Raichu stepped up, and dodged the many tentacles with Agility. Deciding enough was enough, Raichu leapt up and gave out a powerful Thunder attack, but it was more powerful than usual. BR  
  
"Huh? Raichu isn't that powerful. What's going on?" I asked. BR  
  
"When Raichu absorbed all that electricity, it must have gained a power boost" Scott said. BR  
  
Sure enough, Raichu was able to quickly defeat three of the Tentacruel. The last one grabbed Raichu with its many tentacles and started squeezing. All of the sudden, Pichu leapt up and plopped itself on Tentacruel's face. It then let out a Thunderbolt of its own, as well as getting Hell Fire. Tentacruel couldn't stand the electric bolts, and it fainted. We tied up Hell Fire and then departed. Scott showed us the way to the exit, and we took a long look at the first sunshine we've seen for awhile. It was only a few hours since sunrise, but we didn't notice until we got outside. Josh then pointed out something distressing. About 50 large boats & helicopters left the island, along with a multi-bladed airship. Each boat & chopper had Pokémon in it. Each of them also had a R stamped on the side. Looks like Team Rocket has started its plan to conquer the world. We were the only ones who could stop them. BR  
  
"And just how are we gonna stop them? There must be lots of Pokémon abroad those ships. How can we stop them all?" Zach asked. BR  
  
"Easy, we'll just use a full power attack!" I shouted. BR  
  
"It's worth a try!" said Josh. BR  
  
"All right then! Zubat! Raichu! Raticate! Gyarados! You're up!" I shouted. BR  
  
"Nidorino! Butterfree! Pidgeot! Poliwhirl! It's time!" shouted Josh. BR  
  
"Machop! Nidorina! Pichu! Dratini! Let's go!" Megan yelled. BR  
  
"Scyther! Pinsir! Lapras! It's your turn!" Zach yelled out. BR  
  
With Raichu riding Pidgeot, Pinsir riding Scyther, Machop riding Butterfree, Pichu on Zubat, Nidorino & Nidorina on Lapras, & Raticate on Gyarados, the Pokémon headed out to do their job. Dratini used it's Thunder Wave attack to paralyze the ships & their Pokémon, and used Agility to dodge any attacks. Poliwhirl dived down used Bubblebeam to break big holes in each of the ships, causing them to sink. Lapras rode out and froze a couple ships, while Nidorino & Nidorina leapt on board other ships and took them out the hard way. Raticate leapt off of Gyarados and started chomping on the helicopter's engine. Raichu took the easy way & shocked a couple choppers while Pidgeot Razor Winded some others. Butterfree's Whirlwind sent some choppers away and Machop went up close & personal with the pilots of one chopper. Pinsir leapt off Scyther and grabbed onto the rudder of one chopper and started squeezing it, causing the chopper to lose balance while Scyther slashed the rudders off other choppers. While most of the choppers were being stopped, Poliwhirl, Lapras, Dratini, Nidorino & Nidorina couldn't stop all the ships. Some were leaving, firing lasers at the Pokémon, when Gyarados rised from the depths to tower over the scared Pokémon. It roared, then started swimming in a circle over and over. A cyclone appeared in place of Gyarados. As the Dragon Rage attack overcame the ships and helicopters, men frantically tried to escape the onslaught. BR  
  
In the airship, a strange man, as well as Jesse and James, watched the events unfold. The man was upset that this was happening. Meanwhile, Zubat had just caused some helicopter pilots to crash into the ocean thanks to Supersonic while Pichu shocked another chopper. Pichu noticed the airship and told Zubat to fly up there. The huge gusts of wind coming from the airship tried to keep Zubat away, but it managed to overcome it and headed towards the front. Pichu leapt off and landed right on the window. Jesse, James & Meowth were scared while the man pressed a button, and an escape ship came out and zoomed off. Pichu charged up while Zubat raced after the strange man. Zubat dived inside and broke the window. It bit the mans arm and started to wrestle with him. BR  
  
"Get off of me. What about your yellow friend? What do you think will happen to it when the airship explodes?" asked the man. BR  
  
Zubat realized what he was saying, and zoomed off, letting the head honcho get away. Pichu, meanwhile, was fully charged and let loose on the airship. In a matter of seconds the airship exploded with electricity. Pichu was thrown off, and was about to fall into the ocean when it was caught by Zubat. Zubat flew down to us, near the coast, where we were waiting. All of the ships & helicopters had been defeated, and all of our Pokémon were pooped. Some guards on land tried to stop us but I just called out Flareon & Megan called Vulpix and they took care of them. We were all celebrating on what we had done. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and called back my Pokémon, thanking them for a job well done. Josh, Zach and Megan did the same. We were pondering how to get back to the mainland, since our boat had been wrecked. Josh suggested that we borrow one of the ships still in the dock and use that to get back. Just then, a bullet whizzed right past my head. We looked behind us and there was Hell Fire. Soaked, burnt and mad, he had a handgun pointed right at us.  
  
"Nobody move!" said Hell Fire, "I am gonna get my revenge no matter what!" He pointed the gun at Megan. She gasped in terror. HF fired the gun.  
  
"No Megan!" Scott shouted as he leapt in front of Megan and took the bullet.  
  
Scott's eyes widened, as he gasped in pain and fell down. The bullet hit near his heart and blood quickly gushed out. A big red spot appeared on his lab coat as he fell into Megan's hands. Josh, Zach, Zubat, Pichu & I glared at Hell Fire, who was about to fire another round when Zubat grabbed the gun, Josh punched him, I smashed him, and Zach kicked him. Pichu jumped up and gave its most powerful Thunderbolt at Hell Fire. He then collapsed. Megan was still clutching her father.  
  
"We have to get him to that lab in there! Quickly!" Megan shouted as her eyes welled up in tears.  
  
"The lab was destroyed. None of us know how to perform surgery & we're too far away to get to a hospital in time." Zach said calmly.  
  
Megan didn't want to hear these things. She assured her father would be all right soon enough.  
  
"Don't worry about me my daughter" Scott said weakly, "Just knowing you are safe makes me happy." He turned to face us. "Please keep her safe while I'm gone" Scott ordered us.  
  
We all nodded as our eyes welled up in tears. Scott smiled weakly, then laid his head down, closed his eyes, and passed away in Megan's arms. Megan clutched her father tightly as she cried even more.  
  
She held her head up and yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Megan shouted.  
  
We all started to cry. An hour later, we buried Scott near the coast. We made a cross out of wood for a tombstone. Megan put a bouquet of flowers on Scott's grave. Josh put his arm around her shoulder as everyone gave a silent prayer. Megan got on her knees and started crying even more. She then let it all out on Josh's shoulder, as he patted her back. Just then, the rest of the guards from the battle earlier finally got back to the shore and had us surrounded. It looked like we would be joining Scott sometime soon. Suddenly, we heard a strange noise. Everyone looked out to the sea to see about ten helicopters flying towards us.  
  
"Halt! This is the police! Put your hands up! We have you surrounded!" came a voice on a speaker.  
  
"Officer Jenny!" I shouted.  
  
Officers jumped down out of the helicopters and loaded their guns at the troops. The guards surrendered. As the police were rounding up the troops, Officer Jenny was talking to Zach about what happened, Megan was sitting in a helicopter being comforted by Josh & Pichu, while Zubat and I stared across the sky.  
  
"Well, Zubat, it looks like we can get back to getting those badges" I told my faithful Pokémon. As we gazed across the ocean, a small object washed up near me. I immediately recognized it.  
  
"My Pokédex!" I shouted as I picked it up. I found it! It was a little beat up, but it was still in working order. As we were heading home, Josh asked Megan if she wanted to come with us on our Pokémon journey.  
  
"Sure. I'll come with you. It's not like I have anywhere else to go" she said as she started to cry some more. Josh wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Megan, for the first time in hours, managed to crack a smile. We then rode off into the sunset, heading towards the next Pokémon Gym.  
  
/FONT/HTML 


	14. Island Adventures

Chapter 14: Island Adventures  


  
We were riding home in Officer Jenny's helicopter. Megan was still hanging her head down after her dad was killed. Josh & Pichu tried to comfort her. Zach was asleep while I logged in our adventures in my Pokédex.   
"Hey Officer Jenny, I was wondering, how did you find us anyway?" I asked her. Officer Jenny was at the helm, and answered that she had received a distress signal, and they traced it to the island.   
"Then it worked! I didn't know the signal would get through!" Josh piped in.   
I asked what he was talking about.   
"I sent a distress signal while Zach, Scott, & Megan were trying to heal you. I guess it got through" Josh told me.   
After finally putting on a new shirt and throwing my old, torn shirt away, Officer Jenny spoke through the radios, alarming the pilots that we were coming upon Cinnabar Island. I had looked out. The island looked more like a military base than the tourist attraction it once was. I was about to ask Jenny what had happened to it, when suddenly, a laser shot up and almost hit us.   
"We see you! Surrender and land now! If you do not comply, you will die!" a voice boomed to us.   
"All pilots, follow my lead!" Officer Jenny yelled, as she started flying in a wild pattern.   
All the pilots started flying in the same pattern. Amazingly, the pattern managed to shake off the lasers. Unfortunately, some black helicopters started coming after us. They also told us to surrender. Officer Jenny refused. Just then, the helicopters started firing machine guns. One of the choppers managed to hit a police helicopter, destroying it. Josh was ready to send out his Pokémon, but Zach said that they wouldn't be able to get past the guns unscathed. That gave me an idea. I told Officer Jenny to fly as high as she could, and for the others to follow. She didn't know why, but complied. As I predicted, the other choppers followed. I asked for a microphone and held it up to Zubat.   
"OK Zubat, time for Supersonic!" I said.   
Zubat nodded and sent its sonic waves through the microphone. It traveled through the speakers and hit the choppers. The pilots couldn't stand the noise and crashed into the ocean. We flew down and Zubat used its Supersonic on Cinnabar. For the most part it worked. Most of the choppers were able to get away, but one of the stray lasers hit the rudder of our helicopter. Jenny & her copilot tried to pull up, but it didn't do much good. If we hit the water, we would be caught for sure. Josh said it was time and called out Butterfree & Pidgeot. He opened the door and they flew out. Zach called Scyther out as he flew out as well. To cover up our escape, Flareon used Smog to blind their sensors. Josh & Megan got on Pidgeot's back, Pidgeot also carried the copilot by its talons. Butterfree carried down Officer Jenny while Scyther carried Zach & I. We moved quickly and managed to get onto the island behind a building without being spotted. The helicopter, though, crashed into the sea. As rescue crews were sent to retrieve the helicopter, and survivors. Zach looked out for soldiers, then directed us to a nearby building. We ran into the building, and saw lots of supplies. Jenny said that it was a storage room. We hid behind boxes as some soldiers came in, got some supplies, and left. I figured this was a good time to ask.   
"OK What's going on around here? I knew the volcano erupted about a year ago, and that most tourists left, but why is this place a military camp now?" I asked Jenny.   
"Well, a few months ago, a group of scientists traveled to the island to try and resurrect any information they could find that was left in the lab. A group of guards went with them as well as the Gym Leader, Blaine. The next thing we knew, we got a report that the island was taken over, and that all waterway travel was restricted. They have some kind of weapon that can detect ships and blow them out of the water. We don't know who took over the island, but so far, we haven't been able to stop them." Jenny told us.   
"Well, if we want off this thing, we have to stop them!" Zach exclaimed.   
"What we need though, is a map. We can use one to locate a hangar bay and get out of here" Josh told us.   
"OK so where do we get one?" I asked.  
That was a tough one. Zach looked out the window to find out somewhere to find out where we were. He saw a suspicious building. Using Zubat as a monitor, we slowly made our way towards the building. Unfortunately, we couldn't get in without being noticed. So, Zach & Jenny knocked out some guards and took their clothes. We took their weapons and entered. Zach, Jenny & the copilot, disguised as guards, took in Megan, Josh & I. Zubat and Pichu hid in the helmets of Zach & Jenny. The scientists asked who we were.   
"These are the survivors from the helicopter crash. The boss said to use these guys in your experiments" Jenny said.   
One of the other soldiers was suspicious, and was going to check it out. Sweat drops appeared on all our heads. Pichu, scared, accidentally knocked off Jenny's helmet. The guards raised their guns, while another one went to sound the alarm.   
"Stop him Zubat!" I yelled. Zubat shot out of Zach's helmet, and managed to hit the guard just before he sounded the alarm, knocking him out on a metal pole. Pichu, scared of all the guns, used a Thundershock and managed to knock out all the guards.   
Just then, one of the scientists ran up to us and thanked us for coming to rescue them.   
"What are you talking about?" I asked.   
"We were the original scientists to travel here. After landing, we were ambushed and told to boot up the old computers. We worked along with another island about 450 miles from here. When news got out that the island was shut down, we were told that our time was almost used up. But now that you're here, we can go home after months of being here!" the scientist said, and hugged me tightly.   
"But what happened to Blaine?" Jenny asked.   
"We don't know. He disappeared just after the island was taken over" the head scientist said.   
Just then, we heard something. Zach looked out the window and guards had lined up all around the building. Evidentially, Pichu's Thundershock was bright enough to let the guards know where we were. We had to think fast. The guards told us to surrender. Zach had no idea what to do. We were given 60 seconds. Josh had an idea to use Sandslash to dig our way out. The only problem was that they would surely follow once they got inside. We needed a distraction. It was too dangerous for Pichu & Raichu to go out & use Flash, and Golem, Graveler & Rhyhorn couldn't take them all on. Just then I got an idea. One of the guards had a clock and time it down to 15 seconds left. Another guard motioned to the top of the building. There, Zubat floated up, and unleashed Supersonic on the guards, causing them to drop their guns and close their ears, trying to stop the pain. We "borrowed" one of their jeeps and sped away. Zubat stopped it's waves and followed us. The guards regained their senses and sounded the alarm. It wasn't long before more jeeps were following us. We had to do something. Zubat was tuckered out from its supersonic, so I decided to use another Pokémon.   
"OK Raichu, let's go!" I shouted as I called out the electric mouse.  
"Raichu, use your Thunderbolt to stop those jeeps"   
"Chou" it said, then unleashed a bolt at the jeeps. Most were knocked out, and soon enough, machine guns were flying.   
"This is great! Poliwhirl! Use Hydro Pump to wash them away!" Josh called out.   
Poliwhirl did as its trainer said, and all the jeeps were washed away. However, helicopters were on our trail. One of them told us to surrender. We answered back with Pichu & Raichu double-teaming their Thundershocks. Officer Jenny managed to dodge every roadblock on the island, except for one guard who used a handgun to knock out one of the wheels. The jeep flipped over and we were tossed out. Josh, Megan, & Zach were trapped under the jeep. Zach told us to get away fast. I couldn't do it, but one of the helicopters stopped me from getting to my friends. Officer Jenny & her co-pilot tried using their guns, but it didn't work. Raichu & Poliwhirl were about to fight, along with Pichu & Zubat, when out of nowhere, a smoke screen appeared. I heard someone whispering, and a guy wearing sunglasses and a mustache motioned his finger to follow him. Jenny & the co-pilot did, as did the Pokémon. I didn't want to go just yet. I had to save my friends. Seeing as how I couldn't lift it, and the guards were coming closer, Jenny pulled me away.   
"Don't worry guys! I'll be back!" I said to my friends.   
The man led us down the alley and into the sewers. For the time being, we were safe from the guards. I wanted to go back up and find the others, but the strange man said to follow him in the sewers.   
"If we go this way, then we will be able to get off the island" the man said.   
"Thanks for the offer, but I've got to save my friends!" I told him.   
"Very well then. Follow me" the man said, as we headed down the opposite way.   
As we headed down, it seemed to get darker & darker. The man decided it was too dark and decided to let out a Pokémon for light. Out of the Poké Ball came a red/yellow creature the glowed orange. Its hair & tail were made up of flames, and its arms & legs looked like fireballs. I took out my Pokédex to see what it was.   
"Magmar, the firey Pokémon. It lives in magma and is as hot. This Pokémon is only found near active volcanoes." Dexter said.   
"All right Magmar, lead the way" said the strange man.   
As Magmar leaded the way, I asked the man where we were going.   
"I'll tell you. It is something that has one eye, lots of lights, and the ability to see anything." he said.   
"Oh great. I hate riddles!" I said.   
"Hmm, One eye, lot of lights, can see anything....an observation tower?" said Officer Jenny.   
"That's right!" said the man.   
As we headed farther down the sewer, the old man pointed up to a manhole. He climbed the ladder and looked around, then motioned for us to come up. We followed, and sure enough, right in front of us, was a guard observation tower! I finally returned Raichu as the man returned his Magmar. The man led us up the steps to the top. At the top were two guards who seemed to not like night security. Seeing as we couldn't sneak in and knock the guards out without being noticed, the man called out another Pokémon. Once again I got out my Pokédex.   
"Rhydon. This Pokémon can withstand temperatures of up to 2,500 degrees. Its horn is used to drill through rocks. Its tough hide make it a tough Pokémon." Dexter said.   
Just then, I heard one of the guards tell the other one that he heard noises outside. He was about to open the door when Rhydon busted through and knocked the guard out. He also managed to knock the other guard out. Over on of the guards walkie-talkies, someone wanted to know what the noise was about. I picked up the device, put my voice into ultra-deepness, and told the person nothing was wrong. The man, sat down in front of one of the computers, and started typing in a bunch of commands. Soon, a map came into view.   
"So where are they?" I asked.   
"Your friends are where the island took a downfall, and where Dexter says fire is hot" said the man.   
I just looked at him with an empty gaze.   
"I got it! Over there!" Jenny said as she pointed to the left.   
I looked over and my expression turned into worry.   
"The island's population decreased when it erupted, and your Pokédex said Magmar live in there." Jenny said.   
"You mean Megan, Josh & Zach are in the volcano!" I exclaimed.   
"Well, not precisely. They are in a building near the volcano, but not in it to be exact." the man said.   
"OK that's fine and dandy, but how do we GET in the building?" I asked.   
Everyone was stumped by that one, until the man saw a covered truck down below. He had an idea. We snuck into the back of the truck, while the guy dressed up as a guard. He drove us down to the building where Zach, Megan & Josh were. We drove near the check-in station where he displayed an ID. The guard wanted to check the supplies, so we hid inside various crates. After the guard gave us the OK, we went in. We rode around, trying to find a good place to sneak out in.   
"You know, I remember a few years ago, when I was little, Team Rocket wasn't so military-esque. They usually didn't have guns but big machines used for catching Pokémon. How come Team Rocket is so military-heavy now?" I asked Jenny.   
"Well, we heard a few months ago, there was a new boss to Team Rocket. Since then, Team Rocket has been more offensive and serious. They pose a much greater threat now" Jenny told me.   
"Hmm. That is sure weird. Team Rocket being threatning, yet Jesse & James are still on. That is amazing" I joked.   
We finally found a spot where we could safely exit. The man lead us to a hallway. There, we followed the path, avoiding all the guards, though sometimes we had to knock a few out. Zubat lead the way to make sure the coast was clear. Eventually, we made it to a large door. This is where Zach, Megan & Josh were being held. So, Jenny & the co-pilot knocked out a few guards and took their clothes. All three came into the room with me as their "prisoner". Once again, Pichu couldn't stay still, and leapt from the co-pilot's shirt-pocket to go to Megan. The guards in the room sounded the alarm and fired at us. We ducked behind boxes, but Zubat flew up and nailed one of the guards, and used Leech Life to drain him. The other guards pointed their guns, but Pichu's Thundershocks were enough to knock them out. I ran to untie Zach, while the co-pilot untied Josh & Jenny untied Megan.   
"Man are we ever glad to see you!" Zach said, "Some guy came in here about half an hour ago and tried to grill us, but we wouldn't give in until he threatened to kill Josh. He got a call that some thing called 'Mercury' was completed and ready for use. That's when he left."   
"Mercury? What is that?" I asked.   
Everyone shook their heads.   
"Hmm, that must be their secret weapon." the man said.   
"What are you talking about?" I asked.   
"Well, a few months ago, after I was trapped on the island, I overheard some people talking about this weapon that was unbeatable. Lots of supplies have been coming in from the mainland, and they tore down their main weapon. You know, the one that has restricted sea travel. I don't know what that thing is for, but it can't be to promote world peace, know what I'm saying?"   
Just then, we heard a bunch of guard coming our way. We decided to have Graveler & Rhyhorn take care of them while we figure a way to stop Mercury. Suddenly, all the guards ran from Graveler & Rhyhorn. We wondered what was going on.   
"Hey guys! Look at this!" Josh said. We ran to a TV monitor Josh was looking at. On it was a peculiar fellow with spiky blue hair that covered one of his eyes.   
"Attention citizens! I, a represenative, of Team Rocket, issued an ultimatum that within 48 hours, we wanted complete control and surrender. You haven't given that to us yet. That is why, with our completed super weapon, we will destroy a city each day until you surrender. As for a demonstration..." the guy said.   
The monitor switched to a large mountain, which we reconized as Mount Moon. Suddenly, we heard something and looked outisde. A huge laser rose up from the volcano and fired a shot straight into the sky! We looked back into the monitor, and the laser came down, destroying the entire mountain in a second! None of us could move. The screen closed up on the hundreds of dead Pokémon, reduced to cinders. Some humans were dead as well. They looked like archiologists.  
"Oh my god...." Jenny barely got out.   
"Whoa. If he uses that thing on the cities, million of innocents will be killed!" Josh exclaimed.   
"So how do we stop it?" Megan asked.   
"We go to the source and destroy that laser!" I said.   
"Are you crazy? We'll be killed ourselves!" Zach said, but I was already on my way to the laser. Zach sighed and followed me, as did everyone else.   
I ran out of the building, and a bunch of guard aimed their guns at me. Graveler took care of them easily. I ran up to the volcano using one of their jeeps. Everyone else got on before I managed to leave. As I headed up, the man from before spotted us. He called out 3 Pokémon: Onix, Sandslash, and Dugtrio. The three Pokémon sent tons of boulders on top of us. Graveler took care of any that managed to come near us. Josh called out Butterfree and told it to use Stun Spore on the Pokémon. Butterfree tried to, but Onix tackled the bug and sent it crashing into Josh. Eventually we made it to the top. Graveler and Rhyhorn took care of Sandslash & Dugtrio, and I called Gyarados to finish Onix. Megan told Pichu to use its Thunder to destroy the weapon, but Pichu was stopped by the blue-haired man. "Zubat, give Pichu a lift to the machine!" I told my trusty friend.   
"Zu-bat!" it said, as Pichu leapt on its back and flew towards the laser.  
More guards were coming, so I called Raichu, Flareon & Raticate to stop them.  
The blue-haired man pointed a gun at Zubat, but Jenny stopped him and fought him. The blue-haired man sent out Ninetales, Rhydon & Magmar to stop the guards, While Josh's Poliwhirl, Zach's Lapras & Scyther, and Megan's Vulpix tried to destroy the machine. Meanwhile, the blue-haired man had managed to knock Officer Jenny down, and grabbed her gun. The co-pilot tried to help, but he aimed the gun at both of them as he grabbed his own gun. He was about to kill them. I saw this, and had to act fast.   
"Gyarados! Use Hydro Pump!" I told the giant beast.  
Gyarados knocked down Onix, then Hydro Pumped the platform Jenny & the others were on. The man dropped both guns, but slipped onto the control console and pressed the launch button. Suddenly, the laser started spinning. It glowed with electricity and charged it at the top. Jenny looked at the console.   
"Oh no! The target is set for Vermillion City!" Jenny shouted.   
In an instant I rushed up to the console. I wasn't about to let my home be destroyed. In desperation I pressed a lot of buttons. None worked. Just then, I saw a red button blinking. I pressed it thinking it would be the shut off switch. The laser spun faster.   
"Oh great! I sped it up!" I shouted.   
Just then the laser stopped. All the energy disappeared. We were all wondering what was going on. Just then, the ground started shaking. Lava was boiling up faster and faster.   
"Don't tell me I pressed the....SELF-DESTRUCTION SWITCH!" I shouted.   
"Nice job kid, now you're going to kill us all!" the blue-haired man said.   
I freaked, but Officer Jenny remained calm.  
"I'm not about to let anyone die. Everyone into the jeeps! We're getting away from here as fast as we can!" She shouted.   
We all returned our Pokémon and got into 2 jeeps. As we sped away, we saw helicopters flying away in a hurry. The shaking got worse as we got to the bottom of the volcano. Jenny & Zach, who were driving, poured on the gas. Little explosions started to form on the laser. Seconds later, a huge explosion came as the laser blew up. The force sent the jeeps flying and all of us with it. Lava spurted everywhere. Everyone saw their life flashing before their eyes.   
"We're all gonna die!" I shouted.   
Then there was blackness.   
As the sky brightened, smoke came out from everywhere. There were numerous piles of rocks. I lifted one of them up to get out. I saw everyone else getting up, wondering if they were still alive. I looked at the volcano, which was reduced to half its size. Luckily, most of the lava missed us. I sat down and coughed up some smoke. My clothes were ruined, again. Just then I heard a loud shrieking, and Zubat flew into my arms and hugged me. After regaining our senses, Officer Jenny managed to get a radio working and called for help. However, there was one person missing.   
"Where's the guy that helped us out?" I asked.  
He arose from a nearby pile of rocks. As he stood up and smiled, he gave a thumbs up, then his hair, sunglasses, and mustache fell off. He turned out to be bald, except for white, spiky hair around his ears.   
"Huh? Wha? A wig?" I said.   
"You're Blaine! The Cinnabar Gym Leader!" Jenny shouted.   
"Yep! You guessed it again Officer! I've been stuck here forever, but thanks to you kids I'm finally free!" Blaine said.   
"I was wondering what happened to him..." Jenny said.   
"Wow! Hey Mr. Blaine? I want to challenge you to a Pokémon Battle for your Volcano Badge!" I exclaimed.   
"Hmm, since you did save my life, I will give you a shot." Blaine said.   
"All right!" I shouted as I jumped high in the air, as did Zubat. 


	15. Badges Galore and a Rematch!

Chapter 15: Badges Galore & a Rematch!  


  
I was cleaning my face and hands after the explosion on one of the broken water pipes. I was excited about what was going to happen. I was going to get my Volcano Badge! I still couldn't believe that Blaine had been the one who helped us. Zubat washed up as well, as I prepared for the battle.  
"Well, are you ready?" Blaine asked me once I got back. Josh, Megan & Zach set up a makeshift battlefield. They sat on the sidelines with Officer Jenny & her copilot until the helicopters arrived.   
"I'm as ready as I will ever be, Blaine!" I replied back.   
"All right then! We'll begin! Go Ninetales!" Blaine shouted as he threw a Poké Ball. Out popped a large white fox with nine flowing tails.   
"Heh. A Fire-type! Well, Graveler can take care of that thing!" I shouted as I threw Graveler's Poké Ball. The four-armed living boulder stood ready.  
"Go!" shouted Zach as he started.   
"Graveler! Use Rock Throw, now!" I shouted to Graveler. It jumped and threw itself at Ninetales.   
"Ninetales, Agility now," Blaine said. Ninetales used it and easily dodged Graveler.   
"Graveler, try your Seismic Toss!" I shouted. Graveler rushed and picked up Ninetales, then threw it up in the air.   
"Ninetales, Flamethrower" Blaine said calmly. Ninetales jumped from the wrecked buildings and shot out a huge flame at Graveler.   
"Use Harden!" I shouted.   
Graveler managed to block the flames, but Ninetales ran up to Graveler and knocked it in a building with its Take Down. Graveler got up, but Ninetales was ready and used Fire Spin. Graveler was engulfed in the fire column and when it dissipated, Graveler was out.   
"Graveler return!" I shouted as I held out its Poké Ball.   
"Hah! Was that your best?" Blaine asked me.   
"No way! I choose now, Gyarados!" I shouted as I threw its ball.   
Gyarados roared out and towered over Ninetales. Ninetales tried a Quick Attack, but Gyarados was too fast and wrapped it up. Gyarados squeezed Ninetales, but it managed to slip out. It tried Flamethrower, but Gyarados used Hydro Pump and overpowered Ninetales. It was out.   
"Ninetales, return!" Blaine said, "Go Rhydon!" he shouted. Rhydon appeared before Gyarados. It geared up for battle as its horn spun wildly.   
"Go Rhydon! Body Slam!" Blaine shouted as Rhydon charged forward, jumped up, and slammed Gyarados.   
"Gyarados! Use your Tackle!" I shouted to the giant.   
Gyarados lunged forward and hit Rhydon. It landed hard in the ground but it wasn't out yet. Rhydon used its Horn Attack but bounced off Gyarados. I told Gyarados to use Hydro Pump, which Rhydon barely dodged. Blaine needed to think quick.   
"Rhydon! Defeat it in one hit! Horn Drill now!" he shouted to the rock rhino.   
"Horn Drill?" I asked.   
"Matt, watch out! That attack will defeat Gyarados in one hit!" Josh shouted.   
"Gyarados! Dodge it with Double Team!" I shouted.   
Gyarados tried to dodge but Rhydon was quicker. It's horn spun around a lot as it hit Gyarados. Gyarados' eyes bulged out as it then fell to the ground, wiped out.   
"Oh no Gyarados! Are you OK? Return!" I said as I returned it.   
This was not good. Blaine would more than likely use that Magmar of his if I defeated Rhydon. Zubat could defeat Rhydon, but may not be able to stand Magmar's heat. It barely withstood the volcano earlier. I decided to use a Pokémon that could stand the heat.   
"Flareon! I choose you!" I shouted.   
"Flare! Flare!" the Pokémon shouted.   
"Heh. A Fire-type. Rhydon, use Horn Drill to finish it off" Blaine shouted to Rhydon.   
"Flareon! Smog attack now!" I shouted to my Pokémon.   
Flareon shot out a large smoke cloud that blinded Rhydon. Rhydon started to cough. It was poisoned. I ordered Flareon to use Quick Attack, and the small fire-type knocked Rhydon down.   
"Flareon! Use Flamethrower!" I shouted.   
Flareon jumped up and unleashed its Flamethrower on Rhydon. At the end, Rhydon was gone. The fire along with the poison was too much for it. Blaine returned Rhydon and decided to send out his top Pokémon, Magmar. Its weary eyes glowed yellow. It was going to use Flamethrower.   
"Flareon! Use your own Flamethrower!" I shouted.   
Both Pokémon shot out Flamethrowers at the same time. The flames started to fight each other, but eventually went past each other and hit both fire Pokémon. Neither were damaged all that much.   
"Flareon! Time to use your Quick Attack!" I shouted.   
"Magmar! Use Slash!" Blaine shouted.   
Magmar ran up and tried to slash Flareon, but it was too slow as Flareon jumped up into Magmar's gut. Magmar was tackled to the ground as Flareon jumped up, ready for more. Flareon used Fire Spin, but Magmar jumped up and slashed Flareon in the face hard. I told Flareon to use Ember, but it didn't work as Magmar rushed through the flames and tackled Flareon.   
"Magmar! Use Fire Punch!" Blaine shouted.   
Two fireballs appeared on Magmar's hands as it started punching Flareon hard. I didn't know what to do. Just then, Flareon's eyes lit up with fire, as it jumped back, ready for battle.   
"Huh? What's up with Flareon?" I wondered. I pointed my Pokédex at it.   
"Rage. This move allows the Pokémon's attack power to rise with each hit. It will keep on fighting until its opponent is defeated." Dexter said.   
Flareon rushed Magmar fast and tackled it before Magmar could react. Magmar hit Flareon with a Flamethrower, which just got it madder. It rushed Magmar and started headbutting it mercilessly. It bit Magmar's arm and tossed it to the other side of the arena. Magmar rushed up and Skull Bashed Flareon hard. Flareon just grew angrier and Skull Bashed back.   
"Magmar! Fire Blast!" Blaine shouted.   
Magmar got up and shot out a five-armed fire ball. As it headed towards Flareon. It shot back with a Flamethrower. The Fire Blast & Flamethrower battled with each other, until Flareon stopped its flame and dodged the Fire Blast. Magmar, surprised at Flareon's speed, was too slow to see Flareon come up on its side and Tackle it. Magmar hit the ground, and struggled to get back up. It finally got back up and stared at Flareon, then blanked out and fell down again. Flareon let out a big sigh. Blaine was shocked.   
"All right! We did it! Great job Flareon!" I shouted as I ran up and hugged Flareon. Flareon gave a small cry in agreement, then passed out in exhaustion. I returned Flareon to its Poké Ball for a rest. Blaine walked up to me.   
"You battled well. Your skills are impressive. Here's another riddle. What's red but not hot? Hah! The answer is a Volcano Badge!" Blaine said as he made a small fireball-shaped badge in his hands. He placed in my hands. I admired it just as the helicopters arrived.   
Officer Jenny dropped us off just outside Viridian City, where the next badge was, then flew off. We got some R&R at the Pokémon Center. Megan fell asleep while Josh ate a cheeseburger. Zach read a magazine and I made a log in my Pokédex about what had happened. Joy had finished healing all of our Pokémon about 30 minutes later. All of them were sleeping. We decided to get some sleep too. The next morning, after some breakfast I decided to challenge the local Gym Leader. I only needed one more badge to get into the Pokémon League. Zach led me to the Gym. It was a large, domed building that was painted white with gold decals on it. I requested a battle and was let in. Inside, we saw a huge field lit by torches.   
"So, you're the ones who want to challenge me?" a figure said sitting in a chair above the field.   
"I sure do! My name is Matt and I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle for an Earth Badge!" I shouted.   
"Heh. Do you really expect to beat the great Gary Oak?" Gary said as he stepped into the light.   
"Gary Oak? You mean Professor Oak's grandson?" Megan asked.   
"Wait! I thought Giovanni was the Gym Leader here." Zach protested.   
"Yea, he was, but I kicked him out. Now I'm in charge of the Earth Badge"   
Gary said as he held up a leaf-shaped badge.   
"OK then, how many Pokémon?" I asked.   
"3 on 3!" Gary said.   
I nodded.   
"OK then! Go Arcanine!" Gary shouted.   
"Arrrrr!" shouted the large fire dog.   
"In that case I will use Graveler! Go!" I shouted.   
"Graveler!" the rock man said.   
"Arcanine! Fire Spin!" Gary shouted.   
"Graveler, Earthquake now!" I shouted.   
Arcanine shot out a spiral flame column, but Graveler dissipated it by jumping up and used Earthquake. Arcanine was hit but not down. I called for Rock Throw, but Arcanine's Flamethrower sent it back. I told Graveler to use Mega Punch, which did heavy damage. Gary called for Fire Blast, but Graveler used its Seismic Toss attack to deflect it back at Arcanine. Finishing it off with Strength, Arcanine was out. Gary returned Arcanine.   
"Hmm. Pretty good, but no match for Venusaur! Go!" Gary shouted.   
"Saur!" the giant roared.   
"Venusaur! Razor Leaf attack!" Gary shouted.   
Venusaur did as it was told, and with one hit Graveler was out. I recalled Graveler back. "Raichu! I choose you!" I yelled out.   
The mouse Pokémon appeared and was ready for a battle. Venusaur Tackled Raichu, but the Raichu bounced back and fought back with Quick Attack. Venusaur used Razor Leaf, but Raichu's Light Screen deflected them. Raichu jumped up and used its tail to Slam Venusaur. Gary told Venusaur to use Vine Whip, and wrapped Raichu up. Venusaur started slamming Raichu up and down.   
"Raichu! Try Thunderbolt!" I shouted.   
Raichu charged up and sent a thunder bolt down the whips and hit Venusaur. Venusaur was critically injured.   
"Raichu! Finish it off with Take Down!" I shouted.   
Raichu did as it was told, ran up, and tackled Venusaur. The giant plant was knocked back, but unable to get up.   
"All right! Just one more to go Raichu!" I shouted.   
"Return Venusaur!" Gary said, "Heh. You're not as bad as you look. But there's now way you will beat, Eevee! Go!"   
A small, brown, fox-like Pokémon appeared.   
"Huh? An Eevee? Hah! This will be easy! Raichu, Thunder!" I shouted.   
Raichu charged up its Thunder, but Gary was ready.   
"Eevee! Skull Bash!" he shouted.   
Eevee ran up very quickly and bashed Raichu before it could unleash its attack. The attack managed to make Raichu faint in one hit.   
"Raichu! Are you OK? You did your best, return." I said, "Hmm. That Eevee is fast, so I need to pick a fast Pokémon. Zubat! I choose you!" I shouted.  
My faithful friend flew out to the field in front of Eevee.   
"Eevee! You can beat it in one hit! Skull Bash!" Gary shouted.   
Eevee charged towards Zubat, but Zubat just flew up and Eevee missed.   
"Zubat! It's time for a Whirlwind!" I shouted.   
Zubat nodded and sent a powerful wind attack at Eevee, knocking it back.   
"Eevee! Use Tackle!" Gary shouted.   
Eevee did as it was told and tackled Zubat hard.   
"Zubat! Use Wing Attack!" I shouted.   
"Eevee! Double Team!" Gary yelled out.   
Zubat flew to attack Eevee, but got confused as suddenly, 10 Eevees appeared before Zubat. They all attacked, but Zubat was lucky that they all missed.   
"What we need to do is get all those Eevees in one shot! Zubat! Gust now!" I ordered.   
Zubat flew up and flapped its wings hard, creating a huge tornado. All the Eevees were swept in the tornado, but the real Eevee managed to jump out. A little dizzy from the Gust, Zubat took this opportunity to bite onto Eevee's leg, and proceeded to use Leech Life to drain Eevee's power.   
"That's it Zubat! Keep it up!" I said.   
"Whoa. This is an intense match." Megan stated.   
"Sure is, both Zubat and Eevee seem equally matched" Josh said.   
"Eevee! Use your own Bite! Now!" Gary shouted.   
Eevee bit hard onto Zubat's wing. Zubat was hurting but continued to suck life away. Both of them dug deeper.   
"Zubat! Let go now!" I said.   
Zubat let go and wearily flew up into the air. Eevee, breathing hard, was poised for battle.   
"Eevee! Quick Attack! Finish it off!" Gary yelled.   
Eevee charged towards Zubat.   
"Zubat! Screech now!" I said.   
Zubat let out an ear-piercing screech. Eevee stopped in its tracks and covered its ears. With its defense lowered, I called for a Take Down. Zubat rushed towards Eevee and slammed it head on. Eevee got back up, ready for more. Gary told Eevee to use Focus Energy, then a Tackle. I called for Zubat's Toxic attack, leaving Eevee heavily poisoned and stopping its Tackle. I told Zubat to use Whirlwind and knock it back, but Eevee jumped up and Body Slammed Zubat. Gary told Eevee to pummel Zubat with Skull Bash, and with Zubat's wing injured, it couldn't dodge it fast enough. There was only one chance.   
"Zubat! Supersonic now!" I called out.   
Zubat sent many sonic waves at Eevee, confusing it and making it hurt itself. I told Zubat to use Swift, and hit Eevee right in the face. It tried to use it again, but Eevee's Barrier blocked the swift stars. Gary told Eevee to use Take Down, and I called for Take Down also. The two Pokémon soared to each other. Eevee jumped up to hit Zubat, but Zubat dove down and up under Eevee.   
"All right! Do it Zubat!" I shouted.   
Zubat lifted Eevee up and dropped it down on the ground hard. Eevee struggled to get back up, but it couldn't and fell down, fainted. I jumped for joy and hugged the tired Zubat. Zubat wearily fell into my arms. Gary just stood there with his mouth open. He jumped down and inspected Eevee. After returning it to its Poké Ball, Gary came over to me and handed me an Earth Badge.   
"All right! I got the badge!" I shouted.   
"That's twice in a row I lost. I think its time to do some training" Gary said, as we left.   
I went back to the Pokémon Center to get Graveler, Raichu, and Zubat healed up. After a few hours they came out rejuvenated. As we walked out, I heard a familiar voice.   
"Well, well well. I had heard you came down here, and what do I find? A loser and his Poké-pal!"   
It was Randy!   
"What are you doing here?" I asked.   
"I just came by to see if my old friend was all right. I heard you put up a tough fight against Gary" he said.   
"Yea, and I won too" I told him.  
"Heh, you had to struggle. I managed to beat him easily a few days ago. Not one of my Pokémon were beaten" Randy said.   
Just perfect. This day was going to be good until he showed up.   
"Do you have enough badges to enter the Pokémon League yet?" Randy asked me.   
"Of course I do! I just got my 8th one today!" I told him.   
Randy then proceeded to show me the 11 badges that he had won. I was steamed.   
"Whoa, that's a lot of badges!" Megan said.   
"Yea. He's a good trainer." Josh said.   
Oh yeah, thanks for helping me out, I thought.   
"So do you think a weak trainer like yourself can win in the Pokémon League?" Randy asked.   
"Weak? I beat you in Viridian Forest, didn't I?" I replied back.   
"Hah! That was a long time ago, but I've improved greatly since then. Wanna see?" he asked.   
"Sure. You'll lose to me again!" I said.   
We went out to the fields in Route 2 to battle. Zach reffed the battle. Randy started with a Golduck. With it being a Water-type, I sent out Raichu. I started the battle with Thunderbolt. Golduck sent a small Hydro Pump blast into the electric attack to block it. Golduck rushed to Slash it, but Raichu's Agility dodged it. Raichu jumped up and used Thunder, but Golduck's Barrier attack blocked it. Golduck then used Disable to paralyze Raichu. It then rushed up and used Fury Swipes. Knocking Raichu back, Golduck rushed to Scratch, but Raichu's Swift knocked back Golduck. Golduck jumped up and beamed down on Raichu. Raichu sent a Thundershock at Golduck, but the blue duck used Confusion to send it back at Raichu. Raichu was hurt. It was about to attack, but Raichu fell down, fainted. I recalled Raichu and Randy called back Golduck.   
"OK, I will use now, Primeape! Go!" Randy called out.   
"OK then. Go Flareon!" I shouted.   
The two Pokémon stared at each other. Flareon started with Flamethrower, but Primeape used Agility to dodge. Primeape then appeared above Flareon and Mega Kicked Flareon. Flareon Quick Attacked Primeape and knocked it back, but Primeape's Low Kick send Flareon into a tree. Flareon shook the hit off, but when it looked up, Primeape hit it with Mega Punch. I told Flareon to use Fire Spin, but Primeape Leered Flareon before it could do the move, then Scratched Flareon, defeating it. Flareon was bushed. I ran over to it, and returned it to its Poké Ball. Randy returned Primeape.   
"That's it! Graveler! I choose you now!" I shouted as I called out my Rock-type.   
"OK Magneton! You're up!" Randy shouted.   
"Graveler has the advantage here" Josh said.   
"Maybe, but so did Raichu against Golduck" Megan stated.   
"Good point" Zach replied.   
"Graveler! Use Earthquake!" I shouted.   
"Magneton! Light Screen!" Randy yelled.   
Graveler's Earthquake reached Mangeton, but the Light Screen cancelled it. Magneton used Screech to lower Graveler's defenses, then attacked it with Swift. It didn't do a lot of good, so Graveler retailiated with Mega Punch. Magneton took the hit, then Tackled Graveler. I called for a Body Slam. Graveler jumped in the air, but Magneton used Teleport to dodge and re-appear behind Graveler. Randy said to use Sonic Boom. Magneton send 3 metal blades at Graveler, sending it in the air and slamming it hard in the ground. Graveler was out. I couldn't believe it. Three straight losses. Randy returned Magneton as I returned Graveler.   
"Why you! Gyarados! Take care of him!" I shouted.  
The huge, snewy, beast appeared and loomed over everyone.   
"All right Vileplume! You're up!" Randy shouted.   
The living flower appeared in front of Gyarados. I told Gyarados to use Tackle, which knocked Vileplume into a tree. Vileplume used Acid on Gyarados. Gyarados reeled in pain, and washed it off with Water Gun. I told Gyarados to use Hyper Beam, which Vileplume used Solar Beam to counter. Both beams struggled to overcome each other, but the Solar Beam shot through the Hyper Beam and hit Gyarados. Randy told Vileplume to finish it. Vileplume jumped up and spun around. Large pink petals appeared around it and shot towards Gyarados. The Petal Dance hit Gyarados, making it reel back in pain and dropping to the ground. I recalled my fainted Pokémon as Randy called back his.   
"All right! Go Raticate! You can do it!" I shouted.   
"Heh. I choose Rapidash!" Randy shouted.   
The large, brown, rat faced off against the bigger, flaming horse. I told Raticate to start off with Focus Energy, then use Super Fang. Rapidash used Agility and was quicker than Raticate. Rapidash appeared away from Raticate and used Growl to lower the Focus Energy. Then Rapidash jumped up and unleashed its Ember at Raticate. Raticate used Take Down against Rapidash, but the horse got back to its hooves and Stomped Raticate. I told Raticate to use Hyper Fang, but Rapidash's mane burned Raticate badly. Randy said to finish it, and with one Fire Spin, Raticate was out. We both returned.   
"This was a surprising match." Megan said.   
"Randy is really strong" Josh said.   
"I don't think Zubat can beat all 6 of his Pokémon" Zach stated.   
"Zubat! It's up to you! Go!" I told my flying friend.   
"OK I'll choose my own Flying type! Farfetch'd! Go!" Randy called.   
Farfetch'd twirled its leek and stared at Zubat. Zubat started with Wing Attack, and knocked Farfetch'd back. Farfetch'd used Swords Dance to increase its power and sent Zubat back. Farfetch'd then threw its leek and hit Zubat. Zubat then flew forward and used Take Down. Farfetch'd fought back with Peck. The bird managed to get Zubat in a Fury Attack combo, which hurt it. Zubat tried to use Whirlwind, but Farfetch'd's Agility was too fast for Zubat. Zubat's Gust attacks were too slow for Farfetch'd, who appeared behind Zubat and slammed Zubat with it's leek. Zubat fell down fast into the ground, making a small crater. Farfetch'd landed on the ground calmly and twirled its leek. I ran up to Zubat and picked it up. It could barely talk.   
"Hah! You've gotten weak Matt! I expected a better battle from you!" Randy said.   
I just stared at him with anger. At the Pokémon Center, I sat on the bench, moping. I couldn't believe I lost so horribly. If I was going to win in the League, I was going to have to be better. Zach, Megan, and Josh walked in and talked to me.   
"Hey don't get so down, you'll have your chance" Zach told me.   
"Maybe, but if everyone in the Pokémon League is as tough as Randy, I don't stand a chance!" I said.   
"Well, you still have over a month until the League begins, so maybe you can train and get stronger than Randy" Megan suggested.   
"Yea. With the win, Randy may become over confident and not train as much, which would give you an advantage" Josh said.   
Just then, Joy came out and said that my Pokémon were healed. I walked out back, where they were all next to a pool. All 6 of them were moping, just like me.   
"Hey guys. How are ya?" I asked them. All 6 gave weak cries.   
"I know how ya feel, but we can't let this get us down! We have a lot of time to train hard and become more powerful than Randy" I told them.   
"We can head back to Vermilion. There's plenty of terrain there to use." Zach said.   
All of my Pokémon finally lifted their heads.   
"Of course, we'll have to train hard, so we can't be lazy" I told them.   
All of them nodded in agreement. It was settled. The next day, we rode on Lapras to Vermilion City. Raticate, Raichu, Zubat & Gyarados decided to go the hard way to the city. Now our training begins.  



	16. Training

Chapter 16: Training  


  
It was a hard day's work at Vermillion. As I panted, trying to run up to the top of a nearby mountain, I looked on as 3 figures laughed. I finally made it and was ready to pass out. Just then all three broke up laughing.   
"Ha ha. Very funny. You guys are a lot faster than me. Besides, you didn't exactly have it easy." I told them.   
All three just stared at each other. One said that the first one down the mountain is a rotten Exeggcute. Suddenly all three sprang downhill.   
"Hey! Wait a sec!" I shouted out to them.   
It was no use. In the lead was a large, brown, rat with whiskers being closely followed by a small red fox which seemed to be on fire. Both were surpassed, however, by a small blue bat, as it had the advantage of flight. Once the three Pokémon got down to the hill, Raticate & Flareon argued with Zubat that it cheated. I managed to finally make it down, but was too tired to stop them. Zach had decided to train Graveler, as he has tons of experience with his Golem, and Amy volunteered to help out with training Raichu. They offered this as soon as we got into Vermillion. Josh & Megan had the task of trying to train Gyarados, who was not exactly willing to help.   
"Hey! Watch it!" Josh said to the huge serpant.   
Gyarados had decided to take a nap and splashed Josh with a lot of water. Megan giggled at the soaked Josh, until she got soaked herself. Then it was Josh's turn to laugh. Gyarados then turned and had both Josh & Megan caught in a huge wave.   
"Geez, how are we supposed to train this thing? It won't listen to anyone but Matt!" Josh exclaimed.   
"Pi..." sighed Pichu, who was trying to dry off.   
It had been a tough week. After we got off Lapras, Raichu & Raticate had some fun racing each other until they were both worn out. Gyarados decided to swim around while Zubat relaxed in the air. After comng back home and getting something to eat, Zach told me that I could train Raticate, Raichu & Zubat easily at a nearby mountain. I asked what I should do about my other 3. Zach said he could train Graveler, since he had Golem for years. Since Raichu was originally Amy's, she could help train it. That left Gyarados. Since they were the only ones left, Megan & Josh got stuck with the job. We trained like this for the past week. I finally made it back from the mountain with very little energy, although Raticate, Flareon and Zubat still had some left.   
Resting at home, I finally got a chance to sit down in hours. Raticate & Flareon were sleeping on the floor while Zubat was eating some Pokémon Food.   
"Oh Matt! Zach said that he's on his way back with Graveler." Mom called out from the kitchen.   
That was good news. It's been a while since I had seen Graveler. Just then, Megan & Josh opened the door soaking wet. I looked up at them and so did my Pokémon. Dad peeked out and let out a sigh. Those two came in soaked every day since being tagged with Gyarados.   
"You sure you can't train it? I'm sure we can handle Flareon & Raticate. Come on Matt! You're the only one Gyarados will listen to! You have to do it." Josh protested.   
I just sighed, "All right. I'll do it. You guys don't mind, right?"   
Flareon and Raticate shook their heads, then went back to sleep. Josh handed me Gyarados's Poké Ball. It too was soaked. Amy called a few minutes later to say she was going to drop off Raichu. Mom told me as I was organizing my Pokédex. Josh was putting on some new clothes, and Megan was desperatley trying to get her black hair dry. Mom was fixing dinner as Dad was reading the newspaper when Amy came in with Raichu. It ran up to me and hugged me as I welcomed back my friend.   
"Wow. You sure have gotten stronger Raichu!" I said to the electric mouse.   
Raichu just smiled. Just then, the phone rang again. It was Zach. He said there was something going on at the Pokémon Center when his connection went dead. Worried, Josh, Megan, Amy & I ran down to the Center. When we got down there, the Center had smoke pouring out of it! I had thought it was a fire, so I grabbed my Poké Ball and called out my Pokémon: Gyarados. I told Gyarados to Hydro Pump the fire out, but the Hydro Pump put out two tall adults. One had red, flowing hair, one had short, purple hair. Both wore white suits and were coughing from almost drowning. As soon as they saw me, they gasped. Guess who it was?   
"Don't you two have anything better to do?" I asked them.   
"Of course not! I...I...mean" Jesse sputtered.   
Suddenly they assumed a standing position, backs to each other.   
"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse shouted.   
"Make it double" James said.   
"To protect the world from devistation!" Jesse said.   
"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James shouted.   
"Would you two stop reciting poetry & help me here?" called out a small cat.   
"Meowth, you know very well not to interrupt us during the motto!" James said.   
"Meowth! Stop showing off and help me carry these Poké Balls!" Meowth shouted.   
Meowth was dragging a huge green bag of Poké Balls. All of us gasped. Jesse & James just laughed & gloated when I heard a voice within the Center.   
"Matt! The two bunglers forgot one! Catch!" Zach said as he threw a Poké Ball at me, and instinctively opened.   
"Grave! Graveler!" said the four-armed boulder.   
Josh & Megan were about to send out their Pokémon, but I stopped them. This would be some good training. I first ordered Raticate to Jump Kick the two villians, sending them into Meowth. Next, Graveler picked them up and rolled them into a ball, spinning them faster & faster, sending them up in the air. Flareon was up next and Flamethrowered the trio, making them a huge fireball. Still up in the air, they were doused by Gyarados's Hydro Pump. Sent even higher up, the water didn't help any when Raichu used it's Thunder to make Team Rocket extra crispy. Zubat finished them off by sending them "Blasting off again!" with a Whirlwind.   
"All right you guys! We did it! You're getting pretty tough!" I said to my Pokémon, who cheered with me.   
All the trainers managed to reclaim their Pokémon, and I recruited myself to help re-build the Center. After cleaning up, it was time for dinner. I was amazed at how easily they beat Team Rocket. Usually, they had to do more than one attack, and were often the victim of the first strike, but today was the total opposite. I was proud of my main six. We got home just in time for a huge dinner, complete with mashed potatoes & French Fries. Go figure.   
"Mom, no one cooks like you do!" Zach said while stuffing down mashed potatoes.   
"Yum. This food is delicious!" Amy said.   
"I've never had meatloaf this good before" Josh said.   
"This chicken is the best I've ever had!" Megan said between bites. Pichu agreed.   
"Honey, you've outdone yourself!" Dad said to her, giving her a peck on the cheek.   
Mom was waiting for a compliment from me & Zubat, but we were too busy stuffing ourselves to talk. Mom knew that was the compliment she needed, and sat down to enjoy her own meal. That next day, the four of us decided to hike up the mountain to see if there was a good, open space to train in. We spotted a cave along the trail, and decided to rest there. Unfortunately, Megan sat on the wrong rock, and caused an avalanche. As the rocks fell down the mountain, we hurried inside the cave, only to have the entrance blocked by rocks. Megan then seemed very angry at what just happened.   
"I don't believe it! In trouble again! Can't we spend 10 minutes without some kind of danger?" she asked.   
"Sorry, but it's not in the contract with Pallet Gym" Josh said, showing a contract with the Pallet Gym at the top. Megan read it while Pichu provided light.   
"Arg! I knew I shoulda signed with another fanfic! I coulda been in 'The One Special Place' or 'My Best Friends', but no! I need to talk to my agent" Megan said.   
"Well, the pay isn't bad, and the benifits are great" I pointed out.   
"Umm. Maybe we should by trying to find a way out?" Zach said.   
"Oh yea. Graveler, I choose you!" I said as I called on my brute strength Pokémon.   
Using Mega Punch, Graveler managed to punch our way out of the cave.   
"Nice job Graveler." I said to my Pokémon. Graveler smiled.   
We went up the trail without any more distractions. Zach was right. This mountain was perfect for training. Graveler lifted heavy boulders like they were weights. Raichu tried to break rocks with its electric attacks, as did Flareon with its flames. Zubat flew at a few rocks trying to break them with its wings, while Raticate Jump Kicked the rocks and tried to bite through them. Gyarados tried to Hyper Beam & Hydro Pump the rocks into dust. The Pokémon also had various races, which improved their speed greatly. When we finished up at the mountain, we went back home, where my dad told us about a tournament held by the Stone Brothers. Only Pokémon that could or that were evolved via a special stone could enter. I was eager to take this chance.   
"All right! This will be the perfect training! I'm gonna sign up my Flareon!" I said, as I wrote my name & Flareon on the paper.   
Josh & Megan did the same. They would use Nidorino & Nidorina. Zach had to be left out because of his not having a stone-induced Pokémon, but I gave him Raichu to use in the tourney. A few hours later, it began.   
"We're up first Flareon" I said to my companion.   
Flareon agreed and stepped onto the battlefield. My opponet wasted no time, sending out a Vileplume. This match was easy. Using Flamethrower & Fire Spin, Vileplume was out before it could attack. Josh & Megan didn't have it so lucky, as Josh faced off against Misty from Cerulean Gym. Her Starmie easily beat Josh's Nidorino. Megan had to deal with Vermillion Gym's Leader, Surge and his Raichu, who beat Megan. Zach won his first match against a trainer with a Victreebel. In a short time, the field was narrowed to four competitors. Zach & I faced each other for one of the matches. The winner would move on to the finals, where he would face the Stone Brothers. First prize was 12 Rare Candies and a stone of their choice. Second place would recieve 6 Rare Candies. The referee held up his flag and the match began.   
"Flareon! Fire Spin now!" I shouted.   
"Raichu! Use an electric attack!" Zach shouted as well.   
The two energy blasts met each other and cancelled each other out. Flareon used this to tackle Raichu, who quickly got up and Swifted Flareon. Flareon got up just in time to see Raichu headbutt it, then slam it with its tail. Flareon shook its head and jumped off, using Fire Spin to capture Raichu. When the fire dissipated, Raichu was pretty beaten up, as was Flareon. Both lunged for each other, and hit each other hard. Both were standing up, but Raichu fell to its knees and fainted. Flareon did too after a few seconds. The judge ruled Flareon the winner because Raichu fell down first. After congrajulating Flareon & checking on Raichu, I found out who I had to compete against. It was none other than the top Master: Ash Ketchum! I just stared wide-eyed as he sent out a tiny little Pikachu to do battle.   
"He got to be top Master with a Pikachu?" I asked myself.   
"Trainers, go!" the ref shouted.  
"Pikachu! Time to finish this match! Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.   
Pikachu lept high in the air and sent down a devistating electric attack. Flareon was in critical already.   
"Aw man! Flareon! Stop it with Fire Spin!" I shouted.   
Flareon sent out a huge column of flames, but Pikachu's Agility helped it to dodge. Ash decided to get serious, and turned his cap backwards, yelling out to Pikachu to finish with Quick Attack. The Pokémon did as it was told, but Flareon used Smog to blind Pikachu. Using its own Quick Attack, Pikachu was knocked over. Flareon jumped up itself and used Fire Blast to smother Pikachu. Deciding enough was enough. Ash called for a Thunder. Pikachu glowed yellow and unleashed a huge electric attack, which hit Flareon and sent it slamming in the ground, fainted. I rushed to see if my Fire-type was OK, while Ash & Pikachu were jumping up & down. Ash had also somehow managed to beat all four Stone Brothers, including Mikey & his Eevee. I accepted the 6 candies and walked off with Flareon & Raichu, disappointed. I gave each of my own Pokémon 1 candy, and decided that they needed to train even harder than they were doing.   
And training we did. For the next two weeks, we trained as hard as we could. We entered every battle we could. We raced. Zach, Josh & Megan helped us out by battling me. Raichu defeated Sandslash by Swifting it then Thundering it's soft belly. Raticate defeated Golem by using it's kicks & Fang attacks. Flareon beat up on Poliwhirl using Double Team & Tackle. Graveler managed to defeat Dratini, although Graveler got nailed by Dratini's Hyper Beam attack. Gyarados countered all of Lapras's moves and defeated it with a Tackle. Zubat faced off against Pichu, and even though it got shocked a few times, the bat still managed to win using Supersonic & Take Down. Proud of my Pokémon's work, I decided to give oursleves a little vacation.   
The next day, we all sat by the docks and relaxed. The past few weeks had been rough on all of us. All of my Pokémon were a LOT stronger than they were before. Zach then pointed something out. There were only 4 days left until the League started! It would take us 3 days to get there! I ended up cutting our mini-vacation short, which was NOT in my daily plans. As I said good-bye to my Mom & Dad as well as Amy, I sailed off on Lapras with Megan, Josh & Zach. Finally, we were going to be in the Pokémon League. Hopefully our hard work will pay off. 


	17. Battling in the Pokémon League

HTML/PP ALIGN=CENTERFONT BACK="#ffffff" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #ffffff" SIZE=2 PTSIZE=10Chapter 17: Battling in the Pokémon LeagueBR  
  
/PP ALIGN=LEFTBR  
  
Boy was I bushed. We had been walking for about 10 straight hours. All uphill. BR  
  
"Why did they have to make Indigo Plateau so high up?" I groaned. BR  
  
After another 5 hours of walking, we finally made it. After getting onto level land, I dropped like a rock. BR  
  
"Hey get up! We're almost to the League! You can rest up there" Zach told me. BR  
  
After 15 minutes of trying to move my arms & legs, I finally got up. It was about another hour before we could see the League gates. BR  
  
"Whew ::cough:: Finally! ::pant:: We're here! ::Wheeze::" I said in between breaths of exhaustion. BR  
  
After showing the woman my 8 badges, she let me in. Josh, Zach & Megan had to pay $50 each to get in though, since they had no badges. I finally got to rest on a nearby bench. Zach went to find out where we were staying at while the rest of us rested. We saw numerous trainers walking by. Zach finally came back and showed us to our resting place in the League Village. It was a large, individual cabin, almost like a real house. I wearily walked inside and slept on the bed. Josh & Megan got something to eat while Zach watched some TV. Pichu & Zubat played outside. After dozing off for what felt like months, Zach woke me up, saying I should head down to the arena to find out who my first opponent will be. After much resistance, Zach finally got me up. I was still sleepy as I walked in. A woman behind the counter served to us. BR  
  
"May I see your Pokédex?" the woman said. BR  
  
"Uh sure." I replied, handing her my Pokédex. BR  
  
She checked up to make sure I was a legal trainer. BR  
  
"OK. You're checked in" she said. BR  
  
"So who do I battle first in the Stadium?" I asked. BR  
  
"Huh? Don't you know you have to fight in the 4 element fields first? They said that at the orientation" the woman told me. BR  
  
"Wha? I missed it? Just perfect!" I told myself. BR  
  
"Yea. I tried to get you up but you were sound asleep" Zach said. BR  
  
"Aww. Anyway, where do I battle first?" I asked. BR  
  
The woman pointed me to a screen above her, where four symbols, Water, Rock, Ice & Grass, were shown. She told me to press the button in front of her and choose the field. I pressed it and the light around each of the fields spun wildly. I stopped it a minute later and the light rested on the green area. The Grass Field. BR  
  
"Grass Field it is. Now the computer will choose your opponent" the woman said. BR  
  
The screen showed my picture then a picture of a young girl with long, greenish-black hair. BR  
  
"Ah. You have Jeanette Fisher. Your battle will be at 2PM. Don't be late" the woman said. BR  
  
"Don't worry. So that's who I'm gonna beat eh? Well, right after my nap" I said. BR  
  
Zach, Megan, Pichu & Josh all fell down. We got a bite to eat later at a restaurant near our rental house. Even with such low energy, I can't resist food and gobbled 5 plates full of food in less than a minute. BR  
  
"You could lose a hand in there" Josh said, who was sitting right next to me. He looked at Megan & Zach as if to say "Help!" BR  
  
Even with a full stomach, I got to sleep right away as soon as we got back. Zach set the alarm for 1:30, so we wouldn't be late. 1:30 came, and Zach spent 5 minutes trying to get me up, until he said I was going to be late. Then I was out the door & running to the Grass Field in less than a minute. Zach, Josh, Megan & Pichu sat up in the stands & watched. The battle before mine was between two trainers on their last Pokémon. One had a Weepinbell and the other had a small, tan creature with short legs, a green "necklace" like thing around its neck, and a large leaf on its head. This Pokémon was called Chikorita. The Weepinbell used its Razor Leaf, but Chikorita smacked them away with Vine Whip & tackled Weepinbell, finishing it off. The announcer congratulated Chikorita's trainer and they walked off into the stands. BR  
  
"The next match is set to begin. Will the next to trainers please step onto the field" the announcer said. BR  
  
"We're up Zubat" I said to my friend as I gulped. Nervously, I stepped out. BR  
  
"On the Green side we have Matthew from Vermillion City!" the announcer bellowed, "and on the Red side, Jenette Fisher from Princeton City!" BR  
  
The crowd roared as Jenette came out. Her Akido tactics had given her a good rep here in the League. The ref on the field raised the two flags and told us to call out our Pokémon. BR  
  
"What do you think Matt will use?" Josh asked. BR  
  
"Probably Flareon. It is powerful against Grass types" Megan said. BR  
  
"My Pokémon will create quite a buzz. Go Beedrill!" Jenette said. BR  
  
"OK then. Flareon! I choose you!" I shouted. BR  
  
The two Pokémon stared each other down as the ref raised his flags, beginning the match. BR  
  
"Beedrill! Twineedle now!" Jenette shouted. BR  
  
"Flareon! Dodge it and Quick Attack it!" I bellowed. BR  
  
Beedrill shot forward and tried to land its stinger in Flareon's head, but using Quick Attack, Flareon got the first move & rammed Beedrill. Beedrill tried ramming Flareon again, but Flareon's Ember attack from its tail stopped it. Using Agility, Beedrill dodged and tried to give Flareon a Poison Sting. Flareon was back to a wall. I had to act. BR  
  
"Flareon! Flamethrower now!" I said. BR  
  
Flareon opened its mouth and shot out a huge flame at Beedrill, who fainted instantly. Jenette recalled her bug and sent another one, Scyther. I just grinned. BR  
  
"Heh. Matt's at a huge advantage. He knows all of Scyther's limitations thanks to me." Zach said. BR  
  
"Flareon! Quick Attack now!" I shouted. BR  
  
As I expected, Flareon's Quick Attack was easily dodged by Scyther's speed. Scyther slashed Flareon hard with its claws. I ordered Flareon to use Ember, and Flareon spun around & unleashed embers from its tail. Scyther used Quick Attack to dodge them. I told Flareon to use Flamethrower, but Jenette told Scyther to use Double Team to dodge it. Suddenly, Flareon was against 3 Scythers. Each of the Scythers attacked from different directions, making it hard for Flareon to hit them. All three attacked at once and sent Flareon into the air. Flareon looked down and saw all three coming at it. BR  
  
"Flareon! Use Fire Spin!" I shouted. BR  
  
Flareon sent down a spiral column of flames and toasted the Scythers. With just 1 more to go, I thought it would be an easy win. Jenette threw her last Poké Ball and out popped a...Bellsprout. BR  
  
"Huh? That's all she has left?" I asked myself. BR  
  
I didn't have time to wonder cause the battle began. I told Flareon to use Flamethrower, but Bellsprout rolled into a ball and dodged it, coming straight at Flareon. It then jumped up & kicked Flareon into the wall, knocking it out. I quickly returned Flareon, wondering what was going on. I decided to use Zubat. Zubat flew down & tried to Bite Bellsprout, but missed. I told Zubat to Whirlwind it away, but Bellsprout's roots held it firmly against the ground as the wind whipped through. I only had one chance left. I yelled for a Wing Attack. Zubat flew down, but Bellsprout jumped up and slammed down hard against Zubat. One more kick was all it needed before Zubat was out. I ran onto the field and picked up my friend. Returning to the podium I realized I didn't have much choice. I needed a Pokémon that was not weak to Grass, but had attacks that Bellsprout couldn't dodge & a good defense. Seeing my choices, I decided to fight fire with fire, so to speak. BR  
  
"I choose YOU!" I shouted as I threw my Poké Ball. BR  
  
The ball opened up and a large figure loomed over Bellsprout. As the figure took shape, a large flower could be seen, and that the figure was a bluish-green color. BR  
  
"Saur!" the giant Venusaur roared. BR  
  
"Huh? Venusaur? When did he swap Pokémon?" Zach wondered. BR  
  
"Maybe he did it while we were up here." Josh said. BR  
  
"Bellsprout! Low Kick!" Jenette shouted. BR  
  
Bellsprout flied towards Venusaur, but Venusaur recoiled the kick and sent Bellsprout flying across the field. Bellsprout tried kicking again & again, but Venusaur took all of it. BR  
  
"Venusaur! Stomp the ground now!" I shouted. BR  
  
Venusaur did as it was told, and stomped the ground. The shockwaves caused Bellsprout to jump in the air and release its Razor Leaves. Venusaur's Vine Whips took care of that and wrapped around Bellsprout. Venusaur then threw the living root high in the air. I then ordered Vensuaur's ultimate attack. Venusaur fired the Solar Beam at Bellsprout. Even though it was a Grass type, Bellsprout couldn't handle Venusaur's powerful Solar beam, and fell down, exhausted. The ref held up a green flag. I won my first match! Excitedly, I ran down and hugged Venusaur, who hugged me back using Vine Whips. Zach, Megan & Josh ran down to congratulate me. After being interviewed by some TV crews on my victory, I went down to the main lobby to see where I was fighting next. BR  
  
"You'll be fighting in the Water Field. Your opponet will be a man named Duke." she said. BR  
  
"So who are you going to use?" Zach asked me as we were walking back to get something to eat. BR  
  
"Umm I dunno. Raichu & Gyarados have advantages in the water, but I may decide to use Zubat" I said. BR  
  
"Well, you may want some versatility. Your opponet may use an electric type too. And if Raichu faints, what are you gonna use?" Josh asked me. BR  
  
"You have a point." I said to Josh. BR  
  
"Well, why not get your most versatile Pokémon and teach it some element moves?" Megan suggested. BR  
  
That wasn't such a bad idea, and I knew the perfect candidate. BR  
  
"Hey Josh, I need to see your TM kit" I said. BR  
  
"Uh sure." Josh said as he handed me his kit. BR  
  
I searched and searched and finally found the TMs I was looking for. With these, Duke wouldn't stand a chance. But all that searching made me tired, and I settled for a nice, long, interrupted sleep on a bed. Ah, that felt good. BR  
  
The next morning, I quickly hurried down to the stadium. Just my luck, I woke up late again! Luckily, our rental wasn't far away from the Water Field, so I was able to get in quickly. I got in just as the battle was about to start. I scarfed down the last of my delicious breakfast, toast & Pop-tarts, and managed to fix my hair before heading out. When I finally managed to get up onto the green podium, I saw my opponet. He had on a Jr. Trainer uniform, but it was red & black. Sorta looked like a living ad for Coca-Cola. The field was comprised of a large pool with four large pads for non-water types to battle on. The ref then raised his flags to call out our Pokémon & start the match. BR  
  
"All right! Jolteon! I choose you!" Duke shouted. BR  
  
"Go! Raticate!" I shouted. BR  
  
"Huh? Raticate? But aren't all of Raticate's attacks up close? How can it battle on this field?" Megan asked. BR  
  
"I dunno, but I have a feeling this is why he wanted my TM kit." Josh answered. BR  
  
The battle began. BR  
  
"Jolteon! Beat that thing down with Double Kick!" Duke shouted. BR  
  
"Raticate! Focus Energy! Then Double Team to escape!" I yelled. BR  
  
Jolteon lept towards Raticate, but Raticate quickly focused, then split into 3 forms. Jolteon dissapated one when it landed, but was confused as to which one was which. BR  
  
"Jolteon! Blast both with Thunderbolt!" I shouted. BR  
  
"Raticate! Jump up and use your Jump Kick!" I screamed. BR  
  
Jolteon let loose its bolts, and Raticate had a hard time dodging them. Finally, Raticate managed a clear path and flew at Jolteon & kicked it hard. Duke told Jolteon to concentrate and let loose a Pin Missle. I decided to use one of Raticate's new attacks. BR  
  
"Raticate! Water Gun! Now!" I shouted. BR  
  
Raticate launched a stream of water which flew past the needles and smacked Jolteon into the air. I told Raticate to Slam it to the ground, and within moments, Jolteon was gone. BR  
  
"Jolteon! You did your best! Return!" Duke said, "Looks like I need to get an easy win! Go Kingler!" BR  
  
A large crab with a huge claw appeared next to Raticate. I knew this Pokémon was slow but it still wouldn't be an easy fight. BR  
  
"Kingler! Bubble! Now!" Duke shouted. BR  
  
"Raticate! Throw them back with Water gun!" I yelled. BR  
  
Raticate managed to throw the bubbles back but Kingler dived underwater. Raticate didn't know what to do when Kingler jumped out of nowhere & grabbed Raticate with its large pinsir. BR  
  
"Hah! It's all over! Guillotine now!" Duke said. BR  
  
Oh great. Guillotine would faint Raticate instantly. BR  
  
"Raticate! Thunder!" I shouted. BR  
  
Raticate charged up and let loose a thunder strike. Still covered with water, this attack hurt even more until Kingler fell down, beaten. Duke returned it and sent out his last Pokémon. It was a huge, blue turtle with cannons coming out of its shell. BR  
  
"Blast-toise!" shouted the Pokémon. BR  
  
"Hang in there Raticate! You can do it!" I shouted. BR  
  
Blastoise started out by using Hydro Pump. Raticate was knocked against my podium and fell into the water. It managed to swim back to the platform but Blastoise was ready and Surfed onto Raticate. It tried again as Raticate came up but Raticate dived underwater and swam over to Blastoise's platform and dunked him in while Raticate got out. Raticate tried a Thunder, but Blastoise's Withdraw prevented damage. Things were looking bleak. I decided to even the odds with a Super Fang. Luckily, Raticate managed to grab a hold of Blastoise's arm and chomped down. Blastoise reeled back in pain, and shook Raticate off. The rat wasn't finished and took the pause Blastoise made to use Quick Attack. This time it was Blastoise who was against the wall, and this time it had spirals in its eyes. BR  
  
"Blastoise has been beaten! Raticate is the winner!" the ref said, holding up a green flag. BR  
  
"All right Raticate! You did it!" I shouted as I hugged my Pokémon. I was so happy. Zubat gave its cry of cheer. Zach, Megan & Josh congratulated me & Raticate on the job well done. We decided to celabrate by having lunch in one of the resturants. After all, I had such a filling breakfast. Since I was an early match, I got to see some of the other matches of trainers. One trainer used a Seaking's Horn Drill against a Tentacruel & won. There were some other matches, mainly against water-types or grass-types. Barely anyone used electric types, which surprised me. Guess they saw how Jolteon lost to Raticate. After the matches I went over to see who I was gonna battle next. I found out I was battling on the Rock Field. After seeing my opponet, I decided on which Pokémon would suit me best. Raticate, Graveler & Gyarados. After that I got some more sleep. I missed so much getting up here it became my League pastime! BR  
  
The next day I managed to wake up early for my match. Megan thought I must have had a rough night. Josh said that eternal cramp in my brain woke me up. Josh then had a huge lump on his head thanks to me. We got some breakfast at one of the eateries, then headed down to the Rock Field. As my friends went up to their seats in the stands, Zubat & I made our way to the locker rooms. BR  
  
"You think I can win Zubat?" I asked my faithful pet. BR  
  
"Zuuuuubat!" the bat answered. BR  
  
That was all I needed. Just then, the announcer came on asking me to get onto the field. I ran up & got on the green podium. A female trainer got up on the red podium. The announcer gave the signal and we began. BR  
  
"Go get them Snubble!" she shouted. BR  
  
"What is that?" I asked. After seeing that it was a normal type, I sent out Graveler. BR  
  
Snubble started off with a Mega Punch, but Graveler's was stronger & knocked Snubble into a rock. Graveler stood there, waiting for the next attack when Snubble charged forth and bit down on Graveler's arm. It took off a couple jagged pieces, but didn't hurt Graveler much, who grabbed Snubble and Seismic Tossed it into another rock, fainting it. The trainer recalled her Pokémon and sent out a small, round Pokémon with round ears & tail. BR  
  
/FONT/HTML  
  
HTMLFONT BACK="#ffffff" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #ffffff" SIZE=2 PTSIZE=10"Ma-ma-ma-Marril!" the Pokémon shouted. BR  
  
The battle began and ended quickly. Graveler rushed Marril but the puffy Pokémon jumped up and Water gunned Graveler. Weakened, Marril poured on the water until Graveler fainted. I recalled Graveler and sent out Raticate. Raticate & Marril both used Water Gun, but none could overcome the other. Raticate lept up from the blast the tackled Marril. Marril bopped it with its tail, then slapped it. Raticate decided enough was enough and thundered it, fainting Marril. The girl recalled her Marril. BR  
  
"Now it's time for you to be beaten! Cubone! Go!" the girl shouted. BR  
  
The battle began. Raticate Water gunned, but Cubone Leered Raticate before getting the attack off, allowing Cubone to use Bonemerang and hit Raticate hard. Cubone then headbutted Raticate into a nearby rock and managed to faint it. I recalled my Pokémon and sent out Cubone's worst nightmare. The 6 meter tall giant, Gyarados. Gyarados loomed over Cubone, who was shaking in its helmet. The trainer told Cubone to use Bonemerang, but Gyarados batted the bone away, then tackled it. Cubone jumped up and headbutted Gyarados. Gyarados tried to bite Cubone, but the feisty Pokémon thrashed at Gyarados. I thought it was time to end it, so I called for a Hydro Pump. With one spray Cubone was history. I won my 3rd match! I was so happy! One more to go! I celebrated with Zubat while my friends came over and congratulated me. As usual, we celabrated at the resturant, pigging out. Afterwards I found out my last field was on the Ice Field with a trainer named Kouru. I found out he was a mainly bug-type trainer. Anyway, I decided to use Flareon, Raichu & Zubat for the match, or switch depending on what happens. Then I got some shut eye. BR  
  
Once again, I overslept and was almost late. I arrived on the Ice Field just before they were gonna have me forfeit. Zubat glided up to the podium & I quickly climbed it and scarfed down my Pop-Tart. I looked and saw my opponet. He wore a red shirt with jean shorts, and had a hair style that makes you think he had about a gallon of hair gel in there. Kouru threw out his first Pokémon, Beedrill, out already, so I called Flareon. BR  
  
Beedrill started off with a Twineedle strike, but Flareon barely managed to dodge the blast. Flareon flamethrowered, but missed Beedrill thanks to its Agility. Flareon tried again and burned a hole through the ice. Flareon kept using its flame, but Beedrill kept dodging it. I called for a wide-range Ember attack, but Beedrill sped right to Flareon and Fury Attacked it right into the water hole it made. Beaten, Flareon was recalled. I next decided to choose Raichu. Beedrill tried to poison Raichu, but a simple Thunderbolt and Beedrill was gone. Kouru recalled his Beedrill and sent out a Heracross. Raichu tried to use Thunder, but Heracross was faster and Quick Attacked Raichu. Down but now beaten, Raichu threw some Swift stars at Heracross. It didn't do a whole lot of damage, so I called for a Thundershock. Raichu was about to strike, but Heracross Leered Raichu. Heracross then got Raichu in a Fury Attack, then finished with a Megahorn, which ended up making my electric type faint. I recalled it. BR  
  
"You're my last hope! Go Zubat!" I yelled. BR  
  
"Why did he choose Zubat? Graveler would be better." Megan said. BR  
  
"Cause the Water is too dangerous, and Heracross is faster than Raticate. Though I would use Gyarados for this one." Zach said. BR  
  
Zubat flew down to Heracross and used Take Down. Heracross got back up and tried its Counter, but Zubat was too fast. Using its speed, Zubat managed to make the ice melt. Now it was time. I called for a final Whirlwind. Zubat flew up and unleashed a powerful wind attack. The wind created a tidal wave over Heracross, fainting it instantly. Kouru recalled the bug quickly, stared at me, then threw his Poké Ball. Out popped a large, purple, moth. BR  
  
"VENO MOTH!" the creature cried. BR  
  
Venomoth tried to end it with a Psybeam, but Zubat dodged it. Zubat hit it with Gust, but it didn't do a whole lot of damage. Since it was a bug type, I told Zubat to use Wing Attack. Zubat bopped Venomoth repeatedly with its wings, but Venomoth managed to throw Zubat into the water. Zubat flew out quickly and tackled Venomoth. The bug tried a Stun Spore cloud, but Zubat dodged it. Unfortunately, Zubat was hit with a Psybeam while dodging. Seeing as how Zubat wasn't strong enough phsycially to beat Venomoth, I had to resort to deviltry. Zubat used Supersonic before Venomoth sent out its next Psybeam, and ended up hitting itself with it. Venomoth shook off the confusion and used a Stun Spore again. This time I was ready. I told Zubat to Whirlwind. Sure enough, the spores hit Venomoth. The bug crashed onto the remaining ice float, paralyzed. Angry, Kouru recalled Venomoth. I had won my final field match! I jumped up happily and hugged my Zubat. I was so happy! BR  
  
This time we didn't celabrate by eating lunch. We celabrated by going on a shopping spree. Unfortunately, we only had about $25 between the four of us, so we didn't get much, and ended up pigging out anyway. Later that day, I went to find out who my next opponet was. The woman handed me a fish pole and I fished out a Magikarp with the number combo "A-7". The woman typed the number in, and selected my opponet. I couldn't believe it. It was, of all people, Randy! I could finally have a rematch and show him what I learned. I wanted to see the smile on his face when I beat him. BR  
  
The next day was an off day, so we spent the day looking around the village. There were parades, magic shows, and all sorts of things happening. For me, the next day couldn't come long enough. I really wanted to show that know-it-all a thing or two. Finally, that day arrived. I got there an hour early to be sure not to be late this time. Randy showed up at the exact time and was excited too. BR  
  
"Now I get to beat you again! I really didn't expect you to come so far just to be creamed!" Randy said. BR  
  
"Oh yea! I'll show you!" I replied. BR  
  
The ref started the match. I sent out Raichu first. Randy called Primeape. Raichu used its Thunder right off the bat, but Primeape dodged it with Agility. Knowing how fast it was, I told Raichu to throw Swift against Primeape. Primeape was knocked back, but quickly got up and Mega Kicked Raichu hard. Raichu leaped into the air and rained down thunderbolts, but Primeape dodged them all and seismic tossed Raichu hard to the ground, then low kicked it for good measure. Raichu was down before it knew what happened. I recalled Raichu and sent out Flareon. Flareon saw Primeape and growled. The ref began. Primeape tried to Mega Punch Flareon, but the fire type dodged it and Quick Attacked the giant ape. Flareon flamethrowered Primeape before it could get up, but Primeape quickly recovered and used Thrash. It attacked wildly, so I needed to contain it. Flareon understood and used Fire Spin to trap Primeape. After the fire was gone, Primeape laid there, unconsious. Randy recalled his Pokémon. BR  
  
"Not bad, but now let's see how you deal with Golduck! Go!" Randy shouted. BR  
  
"I knew I shoulda saved Raichu" I said to myself. BR  
  
Things didn't look good. The two Pokémon sized each other up. The battle began with Golduck rushing with Fury Swipes & Flareon running with a Quick Attack. Golduck was hit first, then tried to swipe Flareon repeatedly. Flareon got hit a couple times and was sent back. I told Flareon to use Flamethrower and Golduck used Hydro Pump. Amazingly, the two blasts were canceling each other out. The struggle for control lasted minutes. Flareon's flame was stronger than Golduck's water, but the natural force canceled that out. I thought they were gonna go on forever when both stopped and breathed hard. Flareon tried to spew more flames at Golduck, but all that came out was smoke. Golduck could only spit out droplets. Both had used their special power to their limit. Without its Hydro pump, Golduck used its Fury Swipes over and over. Flareon managed to dodge most of them and give Golduck a few bites to send it reeling. Flareon used Agility to up its speed, then charged Golduck. Golduck used Confusion to send Flareon back, but Flareon lept up and tackled Golduck to the ground. Golduck & Flareon continued to exchange blows.BR  
  
Golduck managed to get an opening and was pounding away on Flareon. Flareon got angrier & angrier until it coughed up a huge cloud of smoke. Flareon had enough energy left to use Smog. It stepped back from the confused Golduck, then charged with all its might and rammed Golduck into the wall, beating it once and for all. Randy, baffled, recalled his Golduck. Flareon was super happy but also super tired. Randy decided to use his ultimate Pokémon: Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd dodged Flareon's tackle easily and hit it hard with its leek, fainting it. I told Flareon to rest and put it inside its Poké Ball. BR  
  
"OK then. Graveler! Go get---" I was about to say when Zubat rushed onto the battlefield. It had a score to settle. BR  
  
"All right then! Zubat! Use Gust!" I shouted. BR  
  
Zubat created a huge tornado, but Farfetch'd dodged it with Agility. It hit Zubat with its leek from behind its back and threw it at Zubat. Zubat was ready and dodged it, but biting into the leek, slicing it in half. Farfetch'd, for the first time, was worried. Zubat came at it and tackled Farfetch'd, but the bird pecked Zubat off. It tried to blind Zubat with Sand Attack, but it didn't work since Zubat has no eyes. Instead, Zubat Whirlwinded the sand back at Farfetch'd, blinding it. While it struggled, Zubat tackled Farfetch'd. Deciding the time was right, I called for Leech Life. Zubat bit down hard, and sucked up Farfetch'd's life energy. Farfetch'd tried to retailiate, but it still couldn't see. Finally, it limped down, beaten. Randy stood there shocked. He walked over and picked up Farfetch'd while I jumped up & down. Randy then exited when I wasn't looking. BR  
  
"All right Zubat! You did it!" I shouted and hugged my friend. BR  
  
Zubat cried happily as Megan, Josh & Zach came down to congratulate me. Pichu was so excited it let loose a couple bolts by accident. I think I jumped up & down about the win for about 5 minutes. I took Raichu, Flareon & Zubat to be healed and went to see who my next opponet was. I had to choose the same way, this time fishing up "C-2". The woman punched the number in, and got up a kid wearing a yellow cap, yellow jacket, red shirt & black undershirt. The woman said his name was Hiro. The woman also told me the next battle would be 6 on 6. I thanked her. I was super excited. I couldn't believe how much that training had paid off! A couple more wins and I would be champion! I could hardly wait for the next day, which was near the end of the tourney. I could barely sleep. BR  
  
I finally got to sleep and woke up at around 1:30 PM. Ack! I was late again! I woke Zubat up, got dressed, got a bag of Pop-Tarts, and ran out the door. I got to the field just before the match started. Megan, Josh & Zach decided to sit in the bench on the field and were shaking their heads. I just stared at them. Hiro came in through the other side and stepped into his box. The ref let us begin. BR  
  
"Get 'em Hitmontop!" Hiro shouted. BR  
  
"Go Flareon!" I cried. BR  
  
Hitmontop was obviously a relative of Hitmonchan & Hitmonlee. It had three Hitmonlee-like legs and a face & body like Hitmonchan's. It prepared for battle. Flareon rushed at it with a Tackle, but Hitmontop jumped and unleashed a Rolling Kick, slamming Flareon hard. Flareon jumped back up and used Flamethrower, but Hitmontop plowed through it and used High Jump Kick. Flareon, hit hard again, was out. I recalled it and sent out Gyarados, since it was a flying type. Gyarados loomed over Hitmontop, who used Rolling kick to no evail. Gyarados lunged back and let a Hyper beam which almost obliterated Hitmontop. Needless to say, Hitmontop was down. Hiro recalled it and sent out a new Pokémon, Furret. It looked like a large racoon-like animal, with one long body with ears, arms, legs, & a tail sticking out. The Pokémon seemed harmless. BR  
  
Furret rolled into a ball and slammed into Gyarados, but bounced off. Gyarados lunged forward and tackled Furret hard. The thing flew through the air until it was hit with a Hydro Pump. Furret landed hard on the ground and was down. Hiro recalled Furret and sent out an electric type: Flaffy. This one looked like a sheep that could stand on two feet & was only partly covered in wool. Flaffy walked up to Gyarados. Gyarados used Hydro Pump, but Flaffyused a Thunder attack and it traveled up the Hydro Pump, shocking Gyarados. Because of its dual nature, Gyarados was down from the electric attack. BR  
  
"Crap. Return Gyarados! Go Graveler!" I shouted. BR  
  
The giant rock thing stood in front of Flaffy. The pink Pokémon used Thunderpunch, but was thrown back by Graveler's Seismic Toss and slammed up in the air with an Earthquake. A Rock Throw was all it needed for Flaffy to faint. Hiro called back Flaffy and sent out a water type: Totodile. It looked like a small blue alligator. Graveler charged forth with a Tackle, but Totodile used Water Gun to push it back. Graveler tried to hit it with Earthquake, but Totodile jumped up and hit it with Bubblebeam. Graveler was down. I recalled it. BR  
  
"Come on! Raichu! You're up!" I said.BR  
  
The electric mouse stared at Totodile. The small croc tried to bite Raichu, but it was slapped away by Raichu's tail. Raichu charged with Quick Attack and hit Totodile, who retailiated with a Slash. Down but not out, Raichu jumped up and used a Thunder. Almost instantly, Totodile was out. Hiro was starting to be frustrated now, as was I. Hiro sent out a small, anteater like thing, Cyndaquil. The Pokémon looked to be asleep. When it "saw" Raichu, its back lit up with flames, ready to fight. Raichu thunderbolted Cyndaquil, but the rat thing rolled aside and embered Raichu. Hurting from the burns, Raichu didn't see Cyndaquil roll up and tackle Raichu hard. On the recoil, Cyndaquil unleashed a Flamethrower which incerated Raichu. I recalled my mouse and sent out Raticate. My rat tackled Cyndaquil, but the fire type rebounded and embered away. Raticate was hurt, but used Hyper Fang to hurt it a lot. Cyndaquil jumped back and prepared a Fire Blast.BR  
  
It shot out the powerful attack, but Raticate used Water gun to cancel it and douse Cyndaquil. With the fire type wet, it could no longer fight. Hiro recalled its fire type. He had only one Pokémon left. He sent out his Chikorita. Now I remember! I saw him battle on the Grass Field before I did! No wonder he seemed familiar! Chikorita wasted no time and Vine Whipped Raticate. Raticate tried to get closer to use its attacks, but Chikorita's Vine Whips wouldn't let it. Finally, Raticate was beaten. I recalled it. BR  
  
"It's all up to you! Go Zubat! Take care of it!" I said to my bat. BR  
  
Zubat rushed forward and tried to hit Chikorita with a Wing Attack. Chikorita dodged it and used Razor Leaf. Zubat dodged them easy enough and then tackled Chikorita. Zubat then hit it repeatedly with its wing. Chikorita jumped back and used Vine Whip, but Zubat flew up and used Supersonic. Confused, Chikorita hit itself with the vines. The plant type shook it off however. BR  
  
"Chikorita! Heal yourself up!" Hiro shouted. Chikorita understood. It surrounded itself in various grass-like characterisitcs and healed its wounds. I knew I was in trouble. Fully healed, the plant leaped for Zubat and pinned it to the ground. A quick bite released it, but it gave Chikorita time to power up. Chicorlita jumped up and unleashed its ultimate attack: Solarbeam. Zubat, before it knew what had happened, was hit. Even though it had an advantage, the beam was too strong and when it was gone, Zubat was out. Hiro was declared the winner. I couldn't believe it. I picked up Zubat and walked away. BR  
  
"Hey bro. Don't feel bad! You made it this far! Not many trainers do that!" Zach said. BR  
  
"Yea, and besides, you now know what not to do when facing those new Pokémon again" Megan said. BR  
  
"Pi! Pichu!" said Pichu. BR  
  
I thanked everyone for their help. A few days later, the closing ceromonies began. I walked out with Zubat and waved to my friends. Then the president, Mr. Goodshow, gave everyone a special badge to wear to show that they were in the Red County Pokémon League. Afterwards, there were some awesome fireworks. Later, after everyone left, I stood watching the stadium, thinking of all that happened. I knew there were new adventures waiting for me. As Zach & my friends called out, I ran to them, knowing they would lead me right to those adventures.  
  
To be continued.  
  
(The sequel is at http://www.angelfire.com/ego/andthen) /FONT/HTML 


End file.
